Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate!
by lmq91le
Summary: A prequel of the living-souls thrillogy. What happens when unthinkable happens. When the whole world is fuguring out your secret, and you lose control. See how everything began, and how a dirty act of revenge turns the live of everyone upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

A vase shattered when it was hit by a Zanpakutou. A chair was tipped over and crashed against a plant that was tipped over, too.

"KIDS, WATCH OUT WHAT YOU DO!" seventeen-years old Yupa Taramasaki, best friend of the Substitute-Shinigami Kazui Kurosaki and his sidekick for several years now, screamed loudly. Although beeing Kazui's sidekick, he already regretted that he agreed to 'babysit' these three wild and stormy kids, while Kazui was Hollow-Hunting with Ichika. Leaving him alone here in the Kurosaki's-house. "No... take that back on it's place!"

They planned to have a quiet evening together. Watching a movie. Kazuis parents were on vacation. But than the both Shinigami hat to go. And for that, these children popped up.

Yupa took the lamp out of the little Shinigami's hands and doged when they start to fight with thier Zanpakutous over his head.

"Hey, you got much better!" the around 10-years old Shinigami-girl said.

"Thank you! The training with you is very effective." the Shinigami-boy, who was only a few months younger, replied.

"OKAY! NOW I!" the third child, who was a Fullbring, screamed and rushed between them.

"STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yupa screamed. "You have this training-facility under the shop in the city. Why you can't train there and demolish other peoples furniture?"

"HEY, we have to train!" the girl moaned.

"Yeah! Mommy only allows me to be a Shinigami, when other Shinigami are present who keep an eye on me." the boy wailed.

"We're bored!" the other boy added.

"So... go out and play there?" Yupa suggested, right when a bright flash appeared on the sky outside. A heavy thunderstorm was raging outside and the rain crackled against the windows loudly. "Okay... so... ehm..."

"You have no clue how it is to hide all the time!" the Fullbring boy wailed loudly and start to waggle with his arms wildly. "We want action, adventure... we want to go on Hollow-Hunt, too!"

"Yeah!" the Shinigami-Boy jelled.

"YES!" the girl screamed.

"Okay, okay, okay... Hey, how about a story? Yeah, I tell you a story!"

"Your stories are boring!" the girl moaned and crossed her arms madly.

"And you are as cold as your parents!" Yupa moaned back. "What do you want to hear? That I allow you to go outside and train there?"

"Okay!" all three said and turned to the door.

"WHAT? NO!" Yupa jelled and blocked the door. "Do you really think that I let you out in full Shinigami- and Fullbring-attire?"

"Why? Nobody can see us?!" the Shinigami-Boy moaned.

"Yeah? What you are afraid off?" the girl asked annoyed. "No human can see us. You are an exeption and he can see us because he is a Fullbring."

The third boy smiled sheepish.

"You are worse than my mommy! 'Nobody is allowed to know... bla bla bla..."

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE..." Yupa screamed angrilly and scared the kids. "Sorry, I didn't want to scream on you... But, do you really want that someone sees you and tells everyone about your powers. Believe me, you don't want to know what happens if it happens."

The three kids put thier heads together and start to whisper.

"I think, he knows something." the Fullbring whispered.

"Yes... he acts so weird!" the girl added.

"He was with them when it happened!" the boy realized.

"You know that I can hear everything you are whispering." Yupa moaned.

The kids turned to the teenager again and start to smile.

"Yupa-kun..." the Fullbring-Boy start. "...may it be, that you know something our parents don't want to tell us?"

Yupa became pale. "What, why? What I should know? I know about nothing..."

"Admit it! You know everything about Kurosaki-Gate!" the girl said and pointed with her finger on Yupa.

"I'm sorry, but I have no clue what you are talking about!" Yupa wailed and went away from them.

"You were with them 10 years ago!" the Shinigami-Boy jelled. "Everthing happened before we were born."

"My mommy doesn't remember anything!" the Fullbring wailed. "Her memories were replaced that day, but I know that it was different."

"Tell us... Mommy and Daddy never want to tell me!" the girl begged.

"... LALALALALALALA..." Yupa sang loudly while he hold his ears and went back into the living-room to tidy up the mess, the kids left.

"You know the story of Kurosaki-Gate! Admit it!" the girl jelled.

"SSSSHHH... Not so loud!" Yupa hissed. "Do you really want to know?"

"YES! PLEASE!" the kids jelled at the same time. "PLEAAAAASSSEEEE!"

"Awwww... Ask your parents?"

"My Mommy does not remember anything because they replaced her memories. She does not even know that I have a Fullbring." the first boy said.

"My Mommy always start to cry or gets unconscious when I start to talk about it! And I see my Daddy very randomly because he can't leave the Soul-Society anymore, because he fathered me." the Shinigami-Boy explained.

"And my parents act like they have so many paperwork and hide behind thier files when I ask them." the Shinigami-Girl explained.

"I have an idea... instead of telling you what happened that day... we watch the Shinigami-movie, together. You know which one: The one your parents prohibited." Yupa said with a smile, presenting a Blue-Ray-Disk he hid in the pocket of his shirt. "It's the one the TV-Bitch wrote the script for..."

Yupa just mentioned the hated Makoto, when another bright flash appeared on the dark sky outside and all lights went off. The power has failed!

Yupa took a lighter to make some light. "Forget the movie!"

"Why do you don't want to tell us? You are as worse as our parents." the Shinigami-boy moaned.

"Be happy that you don't know." Yupa moaned back and light up some candles to bright up the room. "It was before you three were born. So many lifes got destroyed. And so many people, including me, experienced things they would love to forget."

„But we want to know! We have the right to!"

Yupa looked on the three kids and had to admit that they were right...

The girl, Masaki Hitsugaya, dauther of Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division, and his wife Karin Hitsugaya, nee Kurosaki. Is living with her parents in Soul Society. The whole proud of her grandfather Isshin. A Shinigami-apprentice, very skilled with outstanding achievment in the academy, even better than her fathers, she inherited not only the white hairs. But also his cold behaviour. She was here in the world of the living to visit her cousin.

The Shinigami-Boy, Mayuri Ogawa, son of Kaneda Ochi, member of the twelth division and Michiru Ogawa, a human-woman. Is living in the world of the living with his mother and is the fruit of a fateful one-night-stand. There was a rumor that his given name was an order of his fathers captain. A substitute-shinigami, very ambitious and eager to learn. He liked training and was very diligent. But he also inherit the shyness of his mother, while he had the face of his father. He was the youngest of the three kids.

And Last-but-not-least the Fullbring, Keigo Fukuota, son of Keigo Asano, now a member of the sixth division and Akira Fukuota, a human actress and Starlet. Is regulary living with the Kurosaki's, who were like foster-parents to him, when his busy mother is traveling around the world to work on her career. He had Fullbring-Powers due to his father, so often beeing attacked by Hollows. He was loud, shrill, lively and was kind of intrusive. He definetely inherited his fathers character, as well as his face. He was the oldest of them.

Yupa looked into the mirror on the wall...

There was also himself: Yupa Taramasaki, 17-years old, human and the best friend of Kazui Kurasaki. He was spiritually aware and able to see ghosts and Shinigami and he was immune against some Kidou as well. But he didn't have any special powers. For around 10 years now, he was some kind of Sidekick for Kazui. He was the only one in this room, who experienced Kurosaki-Gate and was still affected. Originally, he came here tonight to watch a movie together with Kazui and Ichika. But in secret: Because it was a 'Shinigami-Movie' written by Makoto Hirabata (the 'TV-bitch' everyone hated so much) and based upon some left memories in her subconscious. But now he became unvoluntarily the babysitter of this three wild surpirse-guests while the others were out on Hollow-hunt. And it looked like they would need much more time.

Yupa turned away from the kids and crossed his arms.

„No!" he said determined before he turned to Keigo's son again. „And don't even try to use your Fullbring on me. I am immune..."

Of course the kids were not happy about that.

" That's not fair." all three moaned. Mayuri even stomped angrilly.

"But we want to know!" Masaki wailed.

"No, never! And you can't force me!" Yupa said determined again and turned away to not to face them.

Masaki took a deep breath. She had an idea: "Okay... If you don't want to tell us, it's fine!"

The boys looked on her surprised and were desperate that she already gave up. But she gave them a sign that they could trust her.

"So, when you don't want to tell us, we go home. I am pretty sure, my parents will be really keen to know that you wanted to show us the movie, they strictly prohibited us."

Yupa was so scared that he almost screamed. In fear he hold his hands over his shirt-pocket, the disk was hid in. He start to sweat. "You... won't tell you parents that I... I mean... It is just a movie... I mean... okay, I watched it in cinema together with Ichika, but she agreed to my invitation and it was the only movie that was..."

"Oh... So, Ichika already saw the movie, too..." Keigo-junior said. "That's very interesting!"

Yupa hold his mouth in fear. Now he busted Ichika, too. She will kill him when she figures out. He was going to cry while he looked into the faces of the three creepy children, blackmailing him. He surrendered. He couldn't bear it. He had to tell them this story now. To be honest: They really had the right to know about it. It was not only the story about how the world learned the truth about the Shinigami, it was also the reason why they were born. Mayuri would had never been born when Kurosaki-Gate never occured, Masaki would had maybe born and Keigo-junior... who knows...

Yupa fighted against his tears and surpressed his feelings: "Are you... really sure..."

"Yes!" all three said.

"Well, okay... sit down!" Yupa said and pointed on the couch. While the kids placed themselves on the couch, Yupa brought some candles to place them on the table between the couch and the armchair. "You know that your parents will kill me, when they figure out that I tell you this story?"

"Be happy, that you can enter the Academy sooner!" Makaki moaned.

"Well... that's right!" Yupa had to smile. "But I have to warn you... this story, is not easy to endure. It is a story full of..."

"COME TO THE POINT!" the three kids yelled loudly.

 **A Review would be great.**

This is a prequel of the 'Living Souls' thrillogy. All OC's you may know already from the original storys. But this story will be written, if the response is well enough, in a way that you don't need to read the original storys to understand everything.

So far this is a One-Shot. It will be only updated if the response is good.


	2. Chapter 2

_After thinking about and after recieving positive respond, I decided to give this story a chance and continue... I do not own Bleach or any characters instead of the OCs._

 _Unlike my other Fanfics, this story is only written in English and has no German original version. So I apologize for possible grammar mistakes and typos. This story has no Beta. Hope you like it!_

Yupa was sweating. He was so much in trouble now. In really really big trouble. Even if he finds a way to stop this, he would never find another way to prevent that they tell thier parents that they were going to watch the prohibited movie. Yupa ordered the kids to stay on the couch while he closed the curtains and kept sure that all windows and doors were closed. The storm was raging outside. Carefully he pulled Kazui's empty body and Ichika's empty Gigai, which both of them left when they sensed the Hollow, and pulled them away from the windows. After that he ordered Mayuri and Masaki, to enter his body nor her Gigai respectively. Both did so and sat down on the couch again.

Yupa put the candles on the table between the couch and the armchair and settled down in it.

„I am death! I am so death now!" he murmured, knowing that Ichika will stab him when she finds out that someone knew about thier date at the cinema.

„We already told you that we want to know... WE WANT WE WANT WE WANT..." Keigo screamed and waved with his arms just like his father would do.

„We won't tell anyone, if you tell us everything." Masaki said with a smile and crossed her arms. There was some cold in her eyes that let Yupa feel really uncalm.

„Our parents always say that they will tell us everything when we are older. But we want to know now!" Mayuri said with trembling voice. His shyness was also one of his biggest weaknesses. But in this case he was really confident.

Yupa signed. „Fine... I tell you... My story! Okay! I don't know everything. The adults told me not everything after they returned. All I can tell you is what happened here in Karakura. If you want to know more, you have to ask the others."

The trio on the sofa nooded. Yupa leaned forward, closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

„It all began... 10 years ago... right here in Karakura..."

 _10 years ago..._

Kazui Kurosaki opened his eyes by the annoying beeping of his alarm-clock on the table. Annoyed and angrilly he tried to switch the clock off but he didn't found the right button immediately. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to go to school today. And he didn't want to meet his 'friend' Yupa today. As he knew how he would react when he saw him.

Finally Kazui was able to crab the clock and turn the alarm off. The following silence felt so wonderful, but it was suddenly over when his mother yelled from downstairs.

„KAZUI! GET UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Kazui grabled his pillow and pressed it on his face. Of course there was his mother who would never allow him to skip school just to avoid Yupa. If she finds out what was going on she would interfere and try to help. But he could not allow that. It was embarrassing. He had to handle this by himself. Even if it means to break some rules. And even if his parents find out or the whole plan is a failure... he had to find a solution.

A loud knock on his door teared him out of his imagination. His father stood in front of his door. „Kazui?!"

„I AM AWAKE!" Kazui yelled annoyed.

The door slid open and Ichigo Kurosaki, doctor and owner of the Kurosaki-Clinic, and Substitute Shinigami with Hollow-, Quincy- and Fullbring-Powers, entered the room with an irritated view.

„Kazui? Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing his son laying in his bed and gazing on his celing.

Kazui moaned. „Yeah!"

„What's going on?"

„Wha-"

„Kazui... Please, I can see that something is going on." Ichigo said and closed the door to talk to his son alone. „If you don't want your mother to interfere and embarras you, I understand. But bottling up something is no solution. I know what I am talking about. So what is going on? Do you have trouble in School?"

„No!" Kazui answered lethargic.

„Your powers? Do you experience some power outbreaks or else?"

„No!" Kazui answered still lethargic but finally lift up and looked down on the floor.

„So tell me what is going on!" Ichigo was really worried. He never saw his son beeing so stressed.

Kazui took a deep breath and finally turned to his father. „Father... Did you... ever... felt that you have to do something that... I don't know how to explain it... You know... I think, I... I am some kind of contagious?"

„Contaigious? What do you mean with that?" Ichigo didn't understand and hold Kazuis forehead to feel the temperature. „Are you sick?"

„No! I don't mean like that! I mean... You said that after you developed your Shinigami-Powers, your friends slowly became able to see ghosts and hollows, too and... than..."

„Oh, I think I know whats going on!" Ichigo said and looked on his son. „It's Yupa, right?"

„Yupa?"

„Yes, Yupa Taramasaki? Your classmate and your best friend since kindergarten... Please don't tell me that he is able to see you!" Ichigo looked really worried. Kazui could see it. But seeing his fathers mad eyes, let Kazui becomming silent immediately.

If he says 'yes', his parents would immediately tell him to forget about and that they would take care about. Than they would call someone in the Urahara-Shop to brainwash Yupa. But Kazui would never allow that. Yupa deserved more. He deserved the truth, but his parents always insist him to never tell anyone.

It was right before the start of the summer-break, when Yupa asked him for the first time, how he was able to jump so high when he wears the black-kimono. Of course Kazui was shocked, but he followed his parents rule and denied everything. But it became worse...

The following weeks, Yupas ability to see ghosts and Shinigami became stronger and stronger. Also his ability to feel spiritual pressure increased rapidly. Yupa witnessed Kazui turning into a Shinigami, several times and demanded answers. Answers Kazui were not able to give. Turuning Yupa mad, everytime they talked about. Yesterday was the worst fight off all... during lunch-break... in front of the whole class... It was the moment Yupa shouted: „OKAY, SO I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!"

These words echoed threw Kazuis ears the whole night. He didn't show his feelings in front of his parents but when he was alone he cried in his room. He really didn't want to loose Yupa as a friend. He was his best friend. For years now. He would trust him with his life. In some way, Yupa always adored Kazui for his strench and his braveness. But he was forced to lie to him. His parents would never understand it. They were to busy to keep sure that nobody knows thier secret. Which was very ridiculous, as they had also many own friends who knew the secret.

„What if?" Kazui asked, acting like everything was fine.

„Oh,... I understand! Believe me when I tell you that it brings a lot of trouble when someone suddenly gets able to see you in Shinigami-Form. Talk with your friend! And when you are sure that he knows something we will take care of it..." Kazui understood what his father meant with 'take care of it'... He didn't want to imagine. „And now, prepare for breakfast. Your mother is waiting!"

With these words Ichigo lift up and left the room. When Kazui was alone again he looked into the mirror. Maybe it was the best to stop all this drama before it really starts. Maybe it was the best to safe his friendship, before he ruins it just as his father did with his own friends back in High-School. But was he really ready for it? How will Yupa react?

Yupa Taramasaki was a very inquisitive, open-minded, kind person, who always avoid drama and stress to live a peaceful live without conflicts and fights. Knowing this secret would turn his entire life upside down. But Kazui knew that it was overdue. And even if everything wents different... he still had a memory-replacer, Ichika brought him one from the Soul Society. It couldn't be worse than now.

 _Back in present..._

„Of course nobody knew that the things could be really worse than before. But we were young and careless. And totally blind for the possible consequences!" Yupa told. Kazui later told me that we were not fault. At least when he returned from the Soul Society..."

„So what was wrong between you?" Mayuri asked...

 _10 years ago..._

The weather-forecast promised sunny weather for this July-day 2015, with high temperatures over average. But instead the day was going to be cloudy and surprisinly could. Perfectly matching with Kazui's mood.

His mother accompained him to school, on her way to work. Of course she asked why Yupa didn't join them as he always did. Kazui just shrugged everytime and finally got rid of her when they arrived in front of the main gate of his school, by telling his mother that she comes late to work. Immediately he looked for Yupa. Ignoring the curious climpses of the other kids who witnessed Yupa's outburst yesterday. Kazui had to find him. But he was nowhere to find. Maybe he had the same idea to skip school an decided to avoid him today. He could hear his classmates whispering about them. A girl from his class carefully pointed on a parked car at the other end of the school-yard and kept sure that nobody witnesses her. Kazui immediately felt that she was right.

He could feel Yupa! He had to be in or near that car. It was the principals car and parked on the yard on it's supposed stand. The students were not allowed to play around it. So it was a perfect hideout for someone who wanted to be alone. And Kazui saw that he was right...

Yupa sat on the ground. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes were red like he cried for days. His school-bag layed between his legs. When Kazui went closer he could see that Yupa could feel him, too. His hands turned into fists and Yupa turned his face away to avoid eye-contact...

„What do you want, Kazui?" Yupa asked mad.

Kazui freezed when he heared that. Yupa didn't even see him comming. How he was able to know that it was him. „Where do you know that it is me?"

„Aww... Please, I can feel it! The air around you is tickling..." Yupa answered still mad and crossed his arms. „So what do you want? Do you want to tell me more lies?"

Kazui lowered his head. „No! I don't want to tell you lies!" These words turned Yupa curious and so he decided to face Kazui. „But, I also can't tell you the truth!"

Immediatelly Yupa turned away again offended. „Leave me alone! I don't talk with you anymore!"

„Yupa, please... I... Okay... I tell you! I can explain everything. But you won't believe me!"

Yupa faced him again. „How do you want to explain that you can double yourself? Or that you have a sword and that black kimono? And why nobody believes me when I see you. Right around here. On the yard. When you stand here in your costume and nobody sees you. They call me crazy!"

„You are not crazy! You are... gifted!"

„Gifted?" now Yupa was confused.

Yupa lift finally off from the ground, put his school-bag on and went closer to Kazui who was totally pale and looked like he was going to puke soon. Kazui looked up and looked on him full of shame and pity.

„My parents strictly prohibited me to tell anyone! So you are not allowed to tell anyone. Noone in school and not even your parents!" Kazui begged.

Yupa looked on his friend curiously and went another step closer. „Why... why you didn't tell me earlier?"

„I... I was not allowed to. And I am still not allowed. But... I don't want to loose you as my friend." Kazui said ashamed. Yupa looked on him with wide eyes.

„So... you only tell me because..."

„I tell you because you are my friend! And I trust you! And I realized that it was a mistake to don't tell you earlier." Kazui explained and went a step closer, too.

Kazui was going to open his mouth when he realized that everyone around them gazed on them and went closer too to eavesdrop. Kazui became upset and wanted to jell on them right when the bell rang. The others went into the building. But Kazui grabbled Yupa's arm and walked with him to the bushes to talk to him alone.

„We will get trouble?!" Yupa said pointing on the teacher who walked across the yard to keep sure that all students went to thier classes.

„No matter! This is more important!" Kazui said and together they hid in the bushes.

The teachers didn't see the boys sneaking away. When Kazui was sure that everyone was gone he turned to Yupa again who was still visibly mad. „Okay... Yupa... You won't believe me when I tell you... So,... I show you!"

„Show me what?"

Kazui didn't need to use a Substitute-Shinigami-badge or anything else to transform. It was one of his many talents to just 'walk out' of his human body and turn into a Shinigami. Leaving his empty body behind. This time Kazui only keept sure that his body leaned against the wall so he didn't fell into the mud or anything else. So, Kazui left his body and presented himself in his full Shinigami-Attire in front of his best friend who went pale immediately.

„I am... A kind of Shinigami!" Kazui said with a innoncent smile.

Yupa looked like he wanted to scream in fear. His face start to tremble and his skin became white as chalk.

„Sh... Shinigami?" Yupa stammered. „You mean... Shinigami as in... Shinigami Shinigami?"

„Well,... Kind of Shinigami?"

„Kind of?"

„It is difficult to explain! I am technically a human with Shinigami-Powers, because my grandfather is a Shinigami who came to the world of the living and met my Quincy grandmother and give birth to my father who is a human but inherited powers of a Shinigami, a Hollow, a Quincy and... you know my father has so many powers... even I don't know all."

„This is weird!" Yupa said and looked on the 'dead' body behind the Shinigami. „You mean... you... that is a body... and you are not inside... You are a... death... a deathgod?"

„Well... As I said... I am kind of... But unlike my father I don't need help to leave my body." Kazui said still smiling and entered his body again.

„But... But... Shinigami...?" Yupa stammered.

Kazui smiled confused. „I think you will need some time to understand..."

 _Present..._

„While Kazui was happy, that he finally confessed everything to me and told everything he was able to explain,... I will never forget that day!" Yupa told with a smile. „After this weeks of not knowing what was going on and beeing a fool... It was so... it felt like a release!"

„How was it?" Keigo asked.

„To learn that your best friend has superpowers he uses to defeat monsters... It was marvoulous!" Yupa said with a wide smile in his face. „We sat in there for hours... talking about it... but we were not spared from the trouble when the teacher found us... but that's not important now. More important was that we didn't know that someone was watching us... someone with the desire to destroy everything... even if we had nothing to do with it..."

 _10 years ago..._

The both boys were so surprised by the teacher that Yupa accidentely screamed to Kazui to 'flash-step' them away. But fortunately the teacher didn't understand so she just did her job and shooed the both truants into the building and into the principals office, to get them punished. Neighter the boys, nor the teacher mentioned a woman leaving her own hideout near the place were the both boys talked openly about the whole Shinigami-, Soul-Society- and Hollow-Thing and switched off her voice recorder. She was only happy that she recieved some helpful new informations that (after she rewrote them) will cause a lot of trouble for the Kurosaki's. Even if they were not her supposed target...

Satisfied, she left the school-yard without beeing witnessed and walked across the street... using her keys to scratch a detergent-advert on a nearby billboard while passing it... and especially the face of the man who was holding the white shirt that was cleaned from all it's blood-stains: Keigo Asano!


	3. Chapter 3

Present...

„We were young, careless and so much in trouble for skipping the first two classes of the day... But we were also happy that there were no secrets anymore. The adults were not as lucky as we were... Well... at least they tried to..."

10 years ago...

Keigo Asano stepped out of his kitchen to handle some cups filled with a red, self-made, cold soup to his guests: his manager Shino Midori and his girlfriend Akira Fukuota.

„What is that?" Shino asked when he took one of the cups.

„Try it!" Keigo answered.

Both took a each a sip and liked it.

„Hmm... Interesting!" Akira said. „That's tomato... and what else..."

„Tomato, cucumber, bread, onions, garlic, water, pepper, salt, oil... I got the reciept from the Internet. Spanish Gazpacho!" Keigo told.

„Hmmm... Tastes good!" Shino said and took another sip. Akira liked it, too.

„Shino, I wanted to talk to you about this stupid detergent-commercial... I start to regret it!" Keigo said.

„Keigo, I tell you again to trust me in this. Every big actor began like that..."

„But... it's sort of disturbing, isn't it. I mean... a skirt full of blood weared by a murderer... Sounds like that commercial was written for criminals." Keigo wailed. „Or by someone who is mentaly sick..."

„Stop wailing... You should be happy about your paycheck." Akira moaned and cut Keigo off. „You get much more money than with the other commercial you wanted to screen."

„But... I think it is a very serious matter!" Keigo said.

Keigo tried to get cast for a commercial for a child-protection-organisation. They looked for celebritys who where willing to work for free to support them. But instead of telling children to seek for help when someone hurts them, he had to tell people to buy overpriced detergent that could possibly discolor thier clouthes.

„Keigo, I know you are sad that you didn't got into the commercial you would have liked to. But instead I organized you a small role in the upcomming 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'-Special."

„The Special-Episode?" Keigo asked, now a little bit happier. „You mean, our big season Finale which is screened down in Okinawa. The big special which has to show the producers to continue the series or to cancel it? The one in which one of the main-characters will die?"

„Excactly! I booked a flight for you next week! Unfortunately you will have to return her for your dubbing on one day." Shino said and handed Keigo his booking-confirmation. „Imagine... your name could be among the main-cast in the next season. Think about it!"

After these words Shino prepared to leave and Keigo led him to the door.

„Do you really think that they will promote me into the main cast?"

„Keigo, you can't hide behind the microphone in the dubbing-studio for the rest of your life. At some day you have to show the people the live action version of Keigo Asano and not the Anime character he is just borrowing his voice. Really... And with your two little scenes in that movie... Believe me... Especially because you will need the money to pay the rates for your greenhouse here... Really, you have to many plants up here."

Shino left. After Keigo closed the door he watched Akira lifting up from her deck-chair to watch Keigo's jungle, he was very proud off.

„Your agent is right! You have so many plants up here. And there are so many insects." she said disgusted and turned to a big bush of roses. „But I have to admit that these roses are really nice!"

„Thank you." he said with a smile, remembering when Arisawa told him that he would never be able to care for a plant. And now he had an whole jungle. He went outside again and aproached his girlfriend. „Akira... it's good that we are alone now... there is something I want to talk with you about..."

Akira pushed his hands away when he touched her hips and almost poured the soup about his head. „Keigo... I... I'm not in mood..."

„Okay... SO lets just talk... I need to talk to you about our relationship..." Keigo said with his trademark loud voice.

Akira was annoyed. Originally she came here to talk with Keigo about thier relationship, too. But not like he wanted. But after a few minutes Shino appeared and Keigo left to mix that soup, that she liked really much, and now Keigo start to talk again with the shrill version of his voice, she thought only dogs should be able to hear. But now she thought that it was not the right moment. Especially because he was so happy now. Maybe he took one of this dammed pills before. She should wait until he is sober.

„Keigo... I think I should go now. I have an apointment with the real estate agent." she lied.

„Ah... yes... You know, the real estate agency that sold me this penthouse here has some real interesting offers in this neigbourhood. You should call them!" Keigo said and pulled a buisiness card out of his pocket to hand it to Akira.

She took it without any emotion and put it into her purse before she left without really saying something. After she was gone, Keigo slowly start to consider about thier relationship. Sometimes he felt like back on the roof of his former high-school. When they sat together and the others were always annoyed when he opened his mouth. Akira sometimes had the same behaviour when he talked with her. She looked annoyed. Just like his so called friends. Sure they had an 'relationship' but thier so called 'relationship' felt more and more like it was only one-sided. Keigo laid down on his deck-chair and looked up into the blue sky and than on his plants.

„At least, you never get bugged by my voice!" he said to one of his palms before looking up into the sky again... seeing a Shinigami jumping high over the roofs hunting a little hollow... „Oh, please... when it will ever stop?"

Keigo woke up from his dreams when the phone rang. He picked up to talk to his property manager down in the lobby.

„Asano-san, there is a package for you!"

„Oh, really... Great! Thank you, Sakura-san. I'll be downstairs soon."

Keigo went downstairs to get the package, he waited so long for now. Thanks to his 'contacts' he was able to organize something very special. A birthday-present for the only person that never hurt him. Happily, Keigo wrapped the toy into colourful present-paper and start to write the greeting-card for Kazui...

Present...

„Luckly your father didn't know that this present will become a troublemaker, Keigo!"

„Why?" Keigo jr. asked.

„You will find out soon enough..."

10 years ago...

Douzens of kilometres away, in Karakura, in Western Tokyo... It was surprisingly quiet inside the Kurosaki clinic. And that was good. It meant that neighter Ichigo, nor his father were at home and that Yuzu propably sat alone at the front desk to watch the clinic and call them if anyone needs help. For Karin Kurosaki, it was the perfect moment to have some private time. Not alone, but private. This time he was even some kind of romantic when he arrived. They spend some time with talking before it went more 'intimate' and before both could even think about... they already did it. They just did it, like they did maybe a thousand times before...

Honestly, everyone in her family and the Soul Society knew that Karin Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya were friends. Everyone knew the story about Hitsugaya meeting Kurosaki's younger sister during a mission in the world of the living and befriend her. Sure they were always rumors that there was something more than just a 'friendship' but thanks to thier big effort, they were always able to deny and to hide thier secret relationship. For around 8 years now. Which was an incredible long time for an affair... but did she really wanted an affair... or was she really in love with him.

Karin was alone now. Toshiro just left. She put on her clouthes again and thought about what just happened. Sure it was not the first time. But how long will they go on with it. He is around ten times older than her, despite his young-man appearance (which he prefered more than 'big-boy'). But she is human and he is a Shinigami. Not only a Shinigami, but also a Shinigami-Captain. And to worse everything up he was the successor of her father... She had to be careful. Honestly... it was a scandal. A scandal...

Karin did not want to imagine what happens if anyone ever finds out. Gosh, she is even so stupid to do it in her fathers house and not in the small apartment she shares with ther sister for some time now. She checked herself in the window before she walked down the stair to met Yuzu in the entrace-hall of the clinic.

„Some patients?" she asked like nothing happened.

„No!" Yuzu said with a bright grin on her face, while she hid it behind her magazine.

„You look so amused?"

„Do I?"

„Yeah?!"

Karin saw that Yuzu was pretty amused about something. Maybe she read something funny in the magazine. But that was impossible as it was just a reciept for russian cabbage soup. Karin was now a little bit worried...

„Come on, what is so funny?"

„Karin-chan... One question..." Yuzu began and had to smile. „Do you and... Toshiro-kun... always do it in Ichi-nii's bed or do you sometimes use daddys...?"

„WHAT?!" Karin screamed so loud that even some pedestrians outside stopped to stare on thier house.

Yuzu didn't held herself and start to laugh. Karin face, turned into a deep red while her hands turned into fists. Than she suddenly became pale...

„Yuzu... how... how dare you to think that I and Toshiro... please, don't be ridiculous!" Karin said and moved on like nothing happened. Karin thought that Yuzu has no evidence. He was not in a Gigai, so she was not able to know that he was here just a few minutes ago.

„Karin-chan... I saw him comming!" Yuzu smiled. „And I could hear his... ohhhh... ahhhh... Do you realy think that I am so stupid? I am so happy for you... know I always knew that you two are matching perfectly together. I mean you are the only one who is allowed to tell him by his given name and you share so many character traits and a not to forget that you..."

„SHUT UP!" Karin jelled angrilly. „You... You... won't dare to tell anyone? I mean... how in the world are you able to know that he was here... He was not in Gigai?"

Yuzu's smile suddenly disappeared and the magazine fell out of her hands. „He wasn't?"

„No!"

„Oh, that would explain the costume. And I thought you two are making some role-playing-games..."

„Please,... no details..." Karin wailed before she realized what was going on. „Yuzu... I think... you finally developed..."

Right in this moment the door opened and thier older brother Ichigo entered the house. „Hey, I'm back..."

„Ichigo... turn into a Shinigami!" Karin ordered him with a harsh voice.

„What?" Ichigo was surprised.

„Please Ichi-nii... We have to check something." Karin said with a harsh voice again. „We'll explain after..."

„Okay..." Ichigo was still confused. But here in the clinic nobody would watch them. So he grabbled his Substitute-Shinigami-Badge and left his body to turn into his Shinigami-Form. He immediately mentioned Yuzu's astonished glare and that she didn't looked on his 'dead' body like always. This time, she looked on him.

„And... You see him?" Karin asked her sister.

Yuzu was speechless, so she just nooded. Now Ichigo was surprised, too.

Is it true? Is Yuzu realy able to see him? Carefully he went closer and slowly moved with his finger in front of her face. Her eyes followed his finger, one more proof that she is able to see him.

„Yuzu... How many fingers do you see?" Ichigo asked and hold four fingers in front of her face.

„Four!" she answered still astonished and lift her own hand to test something. She grabled her brothers nose. „AGGGHHHH..."

Ichigo start to scream, too. Just like Karin. All three screamed loudly before the door opened again and Isshin entered, too.

„HEY,... WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING LIKE IN A HORROR-MOVIE?" Isshin jelled and saw his son in Shinigami-Form and his daugthers in front of him. „What's going on here?"

To show him what was going on, Yuzu just grabbled the sleeve of her brothers Shihakushou and pulled on it. Isshin only need to see it to understand that his youngest dauther finally developed spirituall awareness...

„WOW... NOW WE HAVE A REASON TO THROW A PARTY!"

In a supermarket, not far away from the clinic, Orihime Inoue was walking threw the ailes. Today was going to be the day, the whole family comes together for dinner. And Yuzu wanted to cook for all. Orihime was asked to buy some things. When she reached the cash desk... she met an old friend... Michiru Ogawa...

„Ogawa-chan... Hi!" Orihime said happily to her friend when she saw that Ogawa was working today.

Michiru Ogawa, former classmate of Orihime, Tatsuki and friends, worked in this supermarket for quiet some time now. She was happy to meet someone she knew.

„Orihime, hi! How are you?" she asked while she scanned each of the products from Orihime's basket.

„Thank's, good! And you?"

„Oh, I'm fine... A lot of work over the last weeks but I am fine..."

„I heared about you and Hiro. I am so sorry!"

Present...

„Who is Hiro?" Mayuri asked. His mother never told him about a man named Hiro. „But my father's name is Kaneda?"

„Yes, that was long before your father. You don't want to know..." honestly, Yupa didn't want as well, but Michiru told him once while she was a little bit drunk...

10 years ago...

„You don't have to be sorry. It shouldn't be..." Ogawa said with a sad note in her voice and changed the topic to not to talk about the guy, she thought loving her, but turns out to be a thief who burglars her account. But she was too ashamed to mention that. „...I just don't have luck with the men. I think the one and only even doesn't live in this world..."

Present...

„Your mother didn't know that that was the truth!" Yupa told and had to laught a little bit.

10 years ago...

Orihime could only shrug, while her smartphone start to beep. She recieved a message from her father-in-law: 'Buy a cake! We celebrate tonight!' With several emojis and pictures. Orihime asked Michiru for the cakes and she ran back into the market to grab a frozen cream-cake from the refrigerator before rushing back to the desk to pay.

„You celebrate something?" Michiru asked as she scanned the cake. „1.960 Yen, please!"

„I don't know what... My son's birthday is next week. But Isshin is really excited about, so it is maybe something ordinary he is just happy about." Orihime told and handed 2000 Yen to Michiru.

Michiru typed something into the cash-register to put the money in and to hand the change to Orihime. „By the way,... do you know that big advert near the school. That one with Asano?"

„Yeah, of course... He looks good! But I don't understand the message of this commercial, despite I bought three family-packs of that detergent right after I saw it for the first time..." Orihime murmured. „Which is enough for a year maybe!"

„Someone vandalized it!" Michiru told. „Someone scratched his face!"

„What? They vandalized it? Who did that?"

„Who knows? Despite the fact that he is now some kind of celebrity... there are still many people who believe that he is just a pain in the neck..." Ogawa told.

„You know... We haven't seen Asano for years now! Sometimes I think, he doesn't want to talk to us anymore?"

„Asano? The burdock Asano? Please, he adores your scary husband so much.. I can't imagine that!" Michiru said and the both woman said goodbye to each other. Orihime throw the 40 Yen change into the little donation-box next to Michiru and left the supermarket to rush home. Now she was pretty excited to know what they celebrate.

Orihime didn't know that someone was watching her from safe distance... taking photos of her...

The person, a woman around 30, laughed amused when she checked the photos. Now she thought it is time. She couldn't waste any more time. Her plan has to be a sucess... so she gets him back. And her revenge...

Present...

„That's horrible!" Keigo jr. jelled. „Who was that person?"

„I'm afraid... she is you aunt, Keigo!" Yupa answered.

10 years ago...

Mizuho Asano was never an easy person. Sure she was a person who had feelings. But her violent behaviour was something many people let feel weak and small around her. Her brother Keigo was a perfect example. He was the one, suffering under her outbreaks most. Reacting with that loud and annoying voice she hated so much. She was always mad on him. She blamed him for everything that went wrong in her life. She even blamed him for thier parents always leaving them for thier own. After she banished him out of thier apartment she was happy to have some space for herself. She married... But everytime they had a little dispute... she became violent again. One day, when she was so mad on her husband for forgeting her juice again... she took the hot Wok from the stove and smashed it on his bald head, burning him and . Neigbours called the police... and he divorced her... When she was pregnant in the forth week... calling her a tyrannic-psycho in front of all neigbours and friends.

She forgot him and raised thier son alone. Not even telling him about his excistance. She didn't need him. For what... The apartment belonged to her parents, so she didn't have to pay rent. And her parents still transfered them money. So where was the problem?

Mizuho went home and entered her sons former room... It was empty. Her ex-husband took everything with him. She was still in fury when he remembered the day the police came to arrest her... for child-abuse! She was shocked, who ever dared to tell these fairytails. Sure she gets loud... and sometimes she might become a little bit rude... expecially when her son sat in front of the TV one day and was amused about his uncles voice comming out of the TV and Mizuho 'punished' him for liking this horrible voice, she had to hear everytime she turns on the TV.

Luckily for the boy, his uncle was always very worried about him, since the day he learned about his birth. So he regulary called the youth-welfare-office to warn them about Mizuho. And it worked. Now the boy lived with his father and his new wife. He already calls her 'Mommy'. Mizuho was so mad about that. Every day, she went to the office... demanding her son back. But her agressive behaviour always let her been banished out. But one day, she was able to grab the file... learning the true identity of the 'monstrosity' who took her child away... her own brother...

First she wanted to kill him instantly... but her new plan would not only ruin his life... it would ruin her brothers reputation and his credibility. The youth-welfare-office will have to give her son back to her when they learn about the crazy stuff her brother is involved in...

She switched on the light... revealing that the empty room was not really empty. The wall was full of photos, documents, newspaper-articles and other stuff. Notes written by her brother and of course the only device in this world, that was able to photograph these creatures: the camera, the Shinigami forgot in thier house. Carefully Mizuho looked for the best and most impressive photos, as well as Keigo's notes, newspaper-articles and other stuff to send it to the one person,... who seemed to be the perfect tool for her plan: Her brother's 'love-interest' Makoto Hirabata. The famous news announcer...

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

„This is so cool. That means you and your parents are superheroes?"

„Well... when you say it... it sounds much cooler!" Kazui said while he walked with Yupa back home.

Just a few hours ago, Kazui finally confessed to his best friend his secret. And of course the little boy was very excited when Kazui explained to him as good as possible the whole Shinigami and Soul Society stuff. But at home he had some of Rukia's sketches he could use for better explanation.

When they passed the big advert with Keigo, Kazui suddenly stopped and looked on the damages: „Hey, who did that?" Keigo's face was covered with scratches, after Mizuho used her keys on it. Kazui was not really happy about that. „Uncle Keigo's nice advert is broken now..."

„This is your uncle?" Yupa asked when they looked on the advert together. „Is he a Shinigami, too?"

„No! Uncle Keigo... is not really my uncle... but he is a friend of my father. He is a famous actor. And he knows my family's secret, too. But I didn't saw him for two years. He is not showing up anymore..."

„Why?" Yupa asked.

„Who knows? But Yupa one thing... All I told you... you have to keep it a secret. At any cost!"

Yupa lift his right hand, while he placed his left one on his heart: „I swear! I will never ever tell anyone about,... you know what! No matter what happens!"

„Thank you! Because my parents will be pretty upset when they find out... They will be upset anyway when they have to sign that." Kazui said a bit worried when he looked on the letter from School, about he and Yupa skipping two classes.

„Oh,... yeah... We are so much in trouble!" Yupa said.

Present...

„I better not tell you what we did with 'my' parents when I had to show them the letter. Kazui just told his that he was on Hollow-hunt and had to replace my memories." Yupa told.

„You two shabby liars!" Masaki said with an evil smile.

10 years ago...

„You know that advert of Asano-kun, near Kazui's school? Ogawa-chan told me that someone vandalized it!" Orihime told while she and Ichigo set the table.

„What? Who did that?" Ichigo asked mad. „Did you see that guy?"

„No! Ogawa-chan told me when I met her in the supermarket." Orihime told. „You know... I am wondered why we didn't met him anymore. I mean... okay... I'm sure that he is busy with his career and all that stuff. But why he did not show up anymore?"

„Hmm... I don't know... Do you think that he does not like us anymore?" Ichigo asked.

„I wouldn't be surprised, after you kicked him so often in the past?" Orihime said with a voice that let Ichigo feel guilty.

„Hey, I was only worried about him. Okay, he is a little bit difficult... but that has nothing to do with..." Ichigo suddenly stopped. He didn't know how to tell it.

„I have an idea... let's invite him to Kazui's birthday-party! I mean he is Kazui's favourite Seiyuu... and we finally see him again."

„Hmm, sounds like an good idea. I call him tonight... I hope the number is still correct." Ichigo murmured. He had no clue that the adress he had was not correct anymore.

He didn't see or meet Keigo for almost two years now. It was like Keigo was hiding from them. It was pretty unusual for him. Keigo was always a very affectionate and devoted person. He was pretty sure that Keigo waited now for Ichigo fullfil a step towards him. It was overdue. Ichigo had absolutely no clue that Keigo had enough off being just 'tolerated' and being pushed aside...

„Now that we talk about Kazui... do you know that he skipped his first two lessons in School today?" Orihime asked.

„Yes, he said he had to replace Yupa's memory. That was not his fault." Ichigo belived Kazui's 'story' when he asked him about. „You know I have to admit that I was worried about our son and Yupa... but now they are upstairs and play together like nothing happened... looks like Yupa forgot that he was mad on Kazui for some reason..."

Upstairs, Kazui told Yupa more and more family-secrets and used some of Rukia's old drawings as visual material.

„Ah... I understand..." Yupa said. Of course Rukia's drawings (Yupa believed she draw when she was a little girl) were for children in thier age easier to understand. „So you send the souls of dead people to the other world while you fight the evil souls who eat them? Wow... your father is much cooler than mine..." Kazui could hear that Yupa was some kind of jealous.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door... it was Orihime...

„Boys... are you in there?" Kazui hid the drawings under the bed immediatelly and showed Yupa to act like nothing happened. Orihime opened the door and smiled. „I hope I don't disturb. Yupa, you're mother has called. She awaits you at home."

„I'm comming, Kurosaki-san!" Yupa said and Orihime left the room again. When she was gone, Yupa turned to Kazui again. „So,... and what I tell my parents when they ask me about what happened today in school?"

„I will accompain you and replace thier memories..." Kazui said with a smile.

Some time later, after the dinner, Isshin entered the room to call for Ichigo.

„Hey, Ichigo... there is someone who wants to see you." Isshin said and let Mizuiro Kojima inside.

„Hey, guys!"

„Mizuiro!" Ichigo said happily and greeted him. „Hello! You're back?"

„Oh, Kojima-kun... It is nice to see you again." Orhime said cheerish and went closer.

Mizuiro Kojima just returned from an one-year-working-stay abroad. His company send him to Eastern Europe to build up thier new branch there. He looked good. His hairs were shorter than earlier and and he gained some pounds over there. But everyone was happy to see him again.

„What a surprise? I thought you will return next week?" Ichigo asked. „KAZUI! We have a visitor!"

Kazui just returned from Yupa's house, where he replaced the memories of his parents when he heared his father calling his name. He went downstairs to see thier guest.

„Uncle Mizuiro!" Kazui jelled happily and went closer.

„Kazui, hello! Wow... you became so big, since I left Japan." Mizuiro said happily and give him a hug.

„Come on, tell us: How is Romania?" Ichigo asked after they settled down together at the table.

„Moldova! I was in Moldova! Not in Romania! But I made some daytrips to Romania. And to Odessa at the Ukrainian Black Sea coast. I tell you Odessa is such a beautiful city. If you ever get the chance to go there you should do it."

„And the city you lived in? Chisi... what ever?" Orihime asked.

„Chisinau!" Mizuiro corrected her and grabled his smartphone to show her some photos. „Very nice... okay it is loud and many of the old Soviet buildings are pretty rundown. But the city is so green and so full of live. On the central-market... wow... here you can't buy apricots for 40 Yen per kilo!"

„Apricots for 40 Yen per kilo?" Orihime said in unbelief and looked on Kojima confused. „Wow... you won't find this prices anywhere here in Japan."

„So, why you returned earlier?" Ichigo asked again.

„Well, first of all I wanted to be back in time for Kazui's birthday-party, you invited me. And I am going to meet Chad tomorrow. He asked me for help for his new project..."

„Aw... yeah he told me..." Ichigo said.

„Why don't run a dinner-party to celebrate Kojimas return! We invite Sado-kun and Tatsuki-chan... And Asano-kun, of course!"

„Do you have contact with him?" Mizuiro asked surprised. „I didn't see him for years now..."

Present...

„Everything was going to be fine... Everyone lived his life. Everyone was fine. Everyone was making plans..." Yupa moaned. „I... Well..."

The three kids looked on him eagerly and upset.

„Okay... now we know what happened before. But our parents told us the same already years ago." Keigo said mad.

„The last time I visited my father, he told me the same as well." Mayuri told.

„Oh, really... Did you father also tell you the most important rule for your life?" Yupa asked.

„Never board an Nihon Air plane!" Yupa answered instantly, remembering his fathers harsh voice when he said it.

„No... the other... aww... I give up..." Yupa moaned.

Right a second later, suddenly Kazui and Ichika returned and walked towards his body, nor her Gigai respectively.

„We are back!" Kazui jelled. „The Hollow hit the powerlines before we could stop him..."

„KAZUI, ICHIKA... I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Yupa jelled relieved and jumped off the armchair to hug the both Shinigami. Both were more confused than surprised about thier friends reaction. „You can't imagine what horrible things these three little hellions forced me to do... As we are out of electricity and we can't watch the movie... I can go... They are your problem now..."

„Huh... What happened?" Ichika asked and looked after Yupa while he stormed out and smashed the door close behind him. „Hey, Kids... What did you did with him?"

„Nothing!" Keigo answered, and smiled friendly. „We just blackmailed him to tell us about how you got exposed ten years ago!"

„WHAT?!" Kazui and Ichika jelled mad.

„And now that he is gone, you have to continue!" Masaki said.

„No way!" Ichika said and turned away. „I have no clue how you forced Yupa to tell you, but I won't tell you anything!"

„If you don't we will tell your parents about yours and Yupa's date in the cinema!" Masaki said. Ichika became pale.

„You won't dare?"

„What? That was a date?" Kazui asked surprised and looked on her.

„What do you know about that?" Ichika asked the kids mad and became red.

„We know that you watched the Shinigami-movie together!" Ichika almost screamed when Mayuri said that. „And we know that you three wanted to watch it together tonight."

„You already saw it?" Kazui asked frustrated. „I thought we want to watch it together, tonight?"

„Wha... I... aww... Fine..." Ichika surrendered. „We tell you what we know and you three won't tell our parents!"

„What? Ichika, I don't want!" Kazui said unhappy. That part of his life was nothing he wanted to share. „Why I have to do this? I have nothing to do with your and Yupa's... 'date'?"

„That was not a date!" Ichika jelled and became red again. „It was... a... a... an secret undercover research mission to learn more about the human-world point of view on Shinigami and... Yupa... was so kind to assist me, as everyone in the Soul Society knows that he is some kind of your sidekick..."

Ichika's face became more and more red when she talked. That prooved that she was lying. Kazui could see it and hear it in her voice. So he understood the rumors in the Soul Society that Ichika has a human boyfriend...

„Well, I have nothing to do with that..." Kazui said and tried to leave to look after Yupa, but Ichika grabbed him on his sleeve.

„YOU STAY!" Ichika jelled. „It was his idea to watch the movie while his parents are gone! He is responsible for all!"

Kazui was shocked.

„How dare you, to... great..." now Kazui surrendered as well.

Kazui entered his body again and Ichika her Gigai, before both sat down in front of the kids. They could feel that Yupa was upstairs and walked up and down, trying to calm down.

„He will be mad for weeks now... Okay... Where Yupa stopped?" Kazui asked.

„The day after you told him his secret!" Keigo said.

Kazui and Ichika took each a deep breath and continued... at least with that what they knew and the others told them.

10 years ago...

Makoto Hirabata went to work with the good feeling, that today will be a good day. Her face was covering the big advert in front of the building. She was the one who had the biggest ambition at work. He last big hit... a report about North-Korea, was a huge succes. But now she needed a new story. A sensation... a bomb! Something that thrills the people... but she had absolutely no idea what...

„You aren't traveling to North-Korea again, to screen some new footage for me, aren't you?" she asked tired when she sat across from Keigo in the cafeteria of thier TV-studio.

Keigo Asano, who was dubbing in the studio in the first floor today, before travelling to Okinawa tomorrow for screening, looked on her and shaked his head disappointed. „I'm afraid never! They will never ever let me in there, after I filmed that footage for you!"

„Yeah, sorry. You're right! But despite that... I owe you something. Really!" Makoto said with a smile. „When you ever need something, you can rely on me!"

„Thank you! I am sure I will find something!" Keigo murmured and continued eating. „Do you know when the post-office down the street will close?"

„No, why?"

„I have to send something really important!" Keigo told and grabbed his smartphone too check the working-hours by himself...

Several hours later, Keigo walked during a break across the street and towards the post-office and entered it... He weared sunglasses and tried to not to attract attention... not knowing that someone followed him...

Inside he was surprised that there was almost noone else inside and only one counter was occupied. The other person, right behind him, was shocked. She had to hide. If he sees her, her plan could fail. Why the hell he had to be here today? And why the hell now? She just came here because it was so close to his dammed workplace... Immediately she hid behind a divider on a desk to act like she is filling some forms. Keigo didn't mentioned her, despite he could feel that the woman was in. His break was too short to dilly-dally around. He just grabbed one of the purchable package-sets from the shelf and used the pen on the nearby desk to fill it. Than he went to the counter, paid for some additional service (the woman didn't hear what) and left as quick as possible to went back to work.

When he was gone, 'Mizuho' left her hideout and grabbed the same package-set, used the same pen and paid at the same counter. Ignoring the curious clerk asking why she pays for the package, when she can just bring it to the studio down the street. Mizuho didn't anwered. She just paid the postage and left without saying anything. Confused the clerk took the package and put it into the shelv. Right on Keigo's package. She was always told to not to discuss with customers and decide to forget it. Not knowing that these both packages will trigger so many chaos in near future.

Keigo went back to work, finished dubbing the latest episode of Kazui's favorite anime and a commercial and went home at late evening. There he poured his plants, slept for several hours and took the early-morning Nihon-Air-flight to Okinawa to screen his possible 'main-cast-future'.

His package and the package of his sister meanwhile, were carried into a van, got scratched at the same place, got a postmark at the same place and were accidentely smudged at the same place with coffee, when the employee accidentely tipped over his cup...

While Keigo was in Okinawa and watched his 'colleagues' hunting a dangerous criminal and preparing for his own little scene... his regular lunch-comrade Makoto sat on her desk in the editorial-office and watched on her computer screen. Word was open but the document was still empty... she had absolutely no idea... It was like someone switched off her brain after the North-Korea-Report. Worried she looked on the photo of her from the gala where she recieved her media-award. She needed a story... a big one...

„Hirabata-san, you got mail!" a colleague said and handed the package to her.

„Thank you!" she said and took the package. There was no sender written on it. And it was pretty heavy... „What is it?"

Her colleague just shrugged and walked away. Makoto looked on the package and opened hit curiously. She didn't order anything, nor she didn't know someone who would send her something. When she opened the package, she found various photos, documents, hand-written notes, newspaper-articles and a letter.

„Use it ASAP..." Makoto read and looked inside. „What is that?"

Slowly... Makoto realized that it was that what she was looking for... a big story!

„Are you kidding me?" the director of the TV station jelled when Makoto presented him the basic facts only a few minutes later. „This is the most ridiculous story I eaver heared in my life."

„You really think so..." Makoto asked and raised an eyebrow. „So... how you explain this..."

Makoto presented him the photos, and several informations she found out in only 10 Minutes of research.

„Is that true?"

„Yes! And this is what I only figured out within a few minutes. This is a bomb Yamashiro-san! You see that this needs more investigations... Of course we will tell the police, but imagine the public respond when our channel is the first on this world to report about that."

„Take whatever you need!" he said. That seemed to be his trademark, everytime he talked with her.

The next two days, she worked around the clock and without a break... to prepare her newest big story... Of course she found out some really interesting facts about her 'lunch-comrade'. Of course she was shocked.

She couldn't do it... She had to talk with him first. At least prior to thier broadcast. It was already sheduled. He will return from Okinawa only a few hours before. His name was mentioned... No... she had to wait for now... Keigo had absolutely no clue... that he was part of a gigantic conspirancy. And Makoto, too...

And so she waited in the lobby of the building. Outside the crowds passed the bulding. Keigo looked for his way threw the crowd and entered the building... heading directly towards Makoto,... who waited for him at the welcome-desk...

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of Thursday, June 25 th 2015 was a warm, but cloudy one. Orihime brought Kazui and Yupa to school. Ichigo and his father were in the clinic. Karin and Yuzu left to 'talk' in a nearby park. Mizuiro met with Chad and Tatsuki for breakfast. Keigo returned for one day from Okinawa to dub some more episodes. And the well known news-announcer Makoto Hirabata waited for him in the lobby of thier network.

Meanwhile Michiru Ogawa, a good friend of Orihime stood in her kitchen and prepared breakfast for herself and her parents. Her parents sat on the table and talked about thier daughters 'relationships' and her 'love life'. Two topics, she normally didn't want to talk about.

„I mean... you are an adult woman. I think it is time for you to look for someone who..." her mother said but Michiru cut her off.

„Mom, please... My last relationship was an disaster! I don't want to talk about... AGGHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Michiru screamed loudly... In fear her parents looked on her to see Michiru holding her hand. Tears ran down her face and it smelled like burning flesh. When Michiru turned on the stove, there was already a little bit too much gas out. And so the flame reached her hand and burned it hardly... In fear her father opened the faucet to pour cold water about the wound. The half of her hand was couvered with a big bloody open wound.

„OH MY GOSH... YOU HAVE TO GO TO AN DOCTOR!" her mother screamed. She knew the Kurosaki-Clinic was not far away...

In the lobby of the TV-network, Makoto was relieved and really happy when she finally met Keigo.

"Yu-hou... Asano!" she jelled happily.

"Good morning, Makoto-chan!"

"Good morning!" she said and went closer to Keigo. She was really upset and happy. "Asano... it is unbelivable! I've got a story, that will be my breakthough. I will get a promotion when I send it..."

"Hey, why you are so upset?" Keigo asked. "What's going on?"

This was the moment, Makoto had to ask him directly. Maybe this was the wrong place. And she was pretty sure that he was in a hurry, since his plane was delayed. And after what she found out he maybe didn't want to talk about. But she decided to risk it.

"You... are from Karakura, right?" the woman asked. Keigo just nooded moody.

"Well, I am originally from Naruki! But I attended to high-school in Karakura! Why? What happend?" Keigo's mood became worse. He didn't like to talk about his past. Everyone could hear it. Makoto, too. But she really had to ask him before she possibly pulls him into something, he wasn't involved in.

"The day before yesterday, a delivery-boy brought a package to our office. It contained very surprising material about a Karakura family. I just wanted to ask you..."

"ASANO-SAN! YOU ARE REQUESTED TO COME TO STUDIO D! ASANO-SAN, STUDIO D PLEASE!" the bored voice of the man from the welcome dest echoed threw the lobby and interrupted them.

Keigo turned to him confused. "I'm right here, why do you use your microphone?"

"HEY, I JUST DO MY JOB!" he moaned into his microphone. He finally switched it off when his phone rang.

"Sorry, Makoto-chan! I have to rush. We can talk during lunch. I have to go. I have to fly back to Okinawa tonight. What do I have to do with that?"

The woman couldn't answer, because the voice of the man echoed threw the lobby again: "ASANO-SAN, YOU SHOULD GO TO STUDIO D AFTER YOU ARE READY WITH FLIRTING! YOUR PRODUCER IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

"YEAH YEAH... I'm comming!" Keigo moaned back. "Sorry, see you later!"

She nooded and said good-bye when Keigo passed her and left the scene. "Okay, we will go on air at 10 o'clock with the story. I swear you, you will be surprised. See you in the cafeteria at 12."

Keigo walked upstairs and threw a door into the corridor with the dubbing-studios. Makoto looked after him. She could hear in his voice, that he tried to forget this part of his life. She will air it... on 10 o'clock. But she will air it without Keigo's name. She couldn't pull him into this without his permission... She prepared two versions: One with and one without Keigo's name mentioned. After she saw his reaction, just for mentioning Karakura... she knew that something was wrong...

In Karakura meanwhile, Kazui and Yupa sat in school and enjoyed the first recess. In the teachers lounge a TV was running...

Yupa's father, a police officer, meanwhile returned home after a night-shift. His son was at school and his wife just left for work. His breakfast stood prepared on the table. Tired and exhausted he sat down at the table and eat while he turned on the TV...

Not far away, Karin and Yuzu walked threw a park to talk. Karin pleaded to her sister to not tell anyone about her 'relationship' with Toshiro. Remembering her about the possible consequenses for both of them. But Yuzu only grinned the whole time...

Michiru Ogawa still cried while she sat on the passenger seat next to her mother who took her to the Kurosaki-Clinic. Her mother tried to calm down her, but it was useless since the pain was too strong...

Orihime returned home after she broght the kids to school. Today was her day off and she decided to help Ichigo and his father in the clinic.

„I'm back... What time is it?"

„It's half past nine! Why?" Ichigo answered.

„Oh... In thirty minutes starts Makoto Hirabata's 'City-Report'! I love her reports... She is the best investigate journalist in the world! She is my idol..."

Present...

„Woahh... Wait wait wait..." Masaki yelled. „Realy? Aunt Orihime was a fan of the TV-lady?"

Kazui nooded. „Yeah... She was possibly her biggest fan!"

10 years ago...

Everything was prepared. Makoto could feel her heart-rate increasing. She became nervous. She knew that this story was too unbelivable to be true. But the facts and the evidences were too hard. At the end of the day... she will be the most famous news-announcer of the world... or she will be so much embarrased that she will never be able to step in front of a camera. But no risk, no fun! In this business it was a part of the daily routine. So she sat in front of a mirror and got prepared by a make-up artist for the show. So far only three people knew the content of the report. And many people were pretty curious and excited.

Millions of Japanese citizens switched on thier TVs and were curious, too. One of Kazui's and Yupa's teacher, who sat in the teachers lounge, listened to the running TV while he marked some tests. Yupa's father finished his breakfast and prepared to sleep a little bit. The TV was still running...

10 minutes before the broadcast launched, Ichigo could hear a car stopping in front of the clinic. He looked up to see Michiru Ogawa leaving a car and walking towards the entrace. She cried and hold her hand that was wrapped in a blood-stained towel.

„ORIHIME... OGAWA IS HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

Orihime was in the corridor when she heared Ichigo calling. She was surprised. She didn't expect her friend today...

„Call me, when you are ready! And don't worry, everything will be fine!" Michirus mother said when her daughter left the car and drove away.

Michiru went to the main-entrace and carefully opened the door. Ichigo helped her and hold the door when he saw that she was injured.

„Michiru-chan, what a surprise..." Orihime said happily before she saw the bloody towel. „...Oh, my gosh! What happened?"

Michiru's eyes filled with tears again when she told them about her accident with the stove. Orihime took her by her healthy hand and escorted her to the treatment-room. Ichigo left to get his father and prepared everything he needed to clean the wound. Ogawa had third degree burns on her hand. He was pretty sure that scars will left. And he was glad that Orihime was with them, she was able to calm her friend down. With all necessary supplies, Ichigo entered the treatment room with his father, Orihime and Ogawa inside... while in the living-room the TV was still running...

In the headquarter of the TV-network meanwhile, Makoto prepared her notes on her desk in the editorial office before heading to the studio at the end of the corridor. There she sat down on the desk checked herself in a mirror and took a deep breath... This story will be an sensation...

In thier school, Kazui and his friend had no idea about what will happen soon. Both sat bored on thier seats and listened to the teacher until both boys suddenly felt something... an evil force... an hollow...

„Excuse me... may I go to the toilet, please?" Kazui asked as polite as possible. There was a Hollow somewhere over them. And he had his parents permission to fight small Hollows in his school to protect his friends and classmates. His teacher looked on him and after a few seconds, she finally agreed. Kazui bowed to thank her and went closer to Yupa to whisper something to him. „Please, cover me if I need more time!"

Yupa nooded...

Present...

„And that was his debut as my sidekick!" Kazui told with a smile.

10 years ago...

Kazui left the classroom and rushed to the boys restroom, to hide his body in one of the cabins and to fight the hollow, which was on the roof.

In Tokyo meanwhile, Keigo Asano stood in the dubbing studio and did his job. He was tired, since he didn't sleep well and was wondering about Makoto's 'story'. Makoto meanwhile took a deep breath again while she prepared for the live-show. Two minutes to go...

In Karakura, Michiru Ogawa cried in pain while Isshin treated her burned hand. The burns were not as worse as they first thought, but everyone was sure that Ogawa would need an real operation, to restore the burned parts.

„There will be scars left, or not?" Ogawa asked worried.

„Don't worry! It is not that bad..." Isshin said while he finished cleaning the wound and handed the bloody suplies to Ichigo who already prepared an injection. „I give you now something for the pain..."

„May... May... I... have a... glass of water, please?" Ogawa asked still feared. „I feel not so good."

„Sure... Orihime, would you please..." Isshin said and send Orihime to get some water for Michiru.

Orihime went to the kitchen, after she saw that the drinking-water in the clinic was out, to get some water. The TV was still running...

„Comming next... The 'City-Report'..." the announcer said. Orihime looked on the TV to see the trailer. But she was going to miss it... her friend was more important now...

In a café, not far away from the clinic, Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro came together to brunch. A TV near them was airing the local news-channel. Together they talked about Mizuiro's time in Europe and Chad's new project. With a kind of smile in his face he unfold a letter to present it to his friends.

„It arrived today by mail. I got the licence!" he said.

„Congratulations!" Tatsuki said and took the letter to read it. „So you can start immediately?"

Chad planned to open a boxing-school for disadvantaged youths in Karakura. A similar project he already launched in Mexico.

„Well, it is just the first step. I still need a location and all that..." Chad explained while a young man approached them.

„Excuse me... you are Yasutora Sado, aren't you. The boxing-champion?" the man asked excited and Chad nooded. „May I have your autograph?"

„Sure!" Chad said and signed the man's notebook...

In the TV-studio meanwhile, Makoto took a last sip of water before the director start the countdown...

„And you're on in five... four... three... two... one..."

On millions of screens, the logo and the intro of the show appeared. Makoto (as cool as always) bowed for the camera and smiled.

„Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, to the 'City-Report'... Our today's story will definetely shock you as you may didn't know that the Shinigami live among us..."

Neighter the Kurosaki's, nor any of thier friends saw the report live. The only people, close enough to them were Yupa's father, who was just a second away from turning off the TV to go get some sleep and the teacher in the teachers lounge. And of course both of them knew the people the woman was talking about. Both men were of course worried about the consequenses.

First... nobody believed it. It was just too ridiculous. But after presenting photos and some footage, more and more people start to believe it...

Kazui meanwhile, successfully defeated the small hollow, which had the size of a dog, and hurried to go back to class before someone realizes that he 'died' in the toilet. His teacher meanwhile, ran threw the corridor and stopped in front of Kazui's class. He had no idea what to do now, and how to handle this. In his opinion... that were fake-news. But he should at least warn the other teachers. To keep sure that no other student figures out and may be get afraid or something else. In the teachers lounge the phone already rang... as douzens of worried parents demand answers... including Yupa's father.

In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Ichigo called the Karakura Gerneral Hospital to set up an apointment for Ogawa who was still in the treatment room. He didn't hear the TV in the living-room.

„How is she?" Uryu asked, in his common calm tone.

„She has strong pain. Here we can't operate her!" Ichigo said and told the Quincy what they already did to treat the wound and what should be done...

While they talked, a woman approached the clinic. Ichigo could see her and smiled. Than the woman suddenly stopped, took her smartphone, read a message and looked on Ichigo threw the closed door in fear and shock before running away... Ichigo was confused...

In Kazui's school the teacher who saw the report, knocked on the door of Kazui's classroom and carefully opened it to talk to the teacher. He looked on the class too, to keep sure that everyone was okay. He didn't see Kazui inside.

„Excuse me, do you have a minute, Kumora-san? It's really important!"

Yupa watched his teacher looking annoyed and placing the chalk back to leave the room. „Excuse me, please. And as long as I am not here please finish the exercise..."

In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Ichigo just finished his call with Uryu and hang off when the phone rang again. Ichigo picked up.

„Kurosaki-Clinic! How can I help you?"

„MONSTER!" a man shouted and hang off immediately. Ichigo was a bit shocked and confused.

„What was that? Hello...?" Ichigo hang off again just to hear the phone ring again. „Hello, Kurosaki-Clinic! How can I help you?"

„Kur... Kurosaki, right? Ichigo Kurosaki?" another man asked carefully with trembling voice.

„Yes! Speaking!"

„You... you..." the man sound like he was afraid and hang off again.

„What's going on, here?" Ichigo asked himself.

In the café, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro were still talking when a man passed them to speak to the waitress.

„Ma'am... could you please change the channel to 'Tokyo-One'. They report about something here in Karakura..." the man said after a friend called him to tell him about it.

The three friends heared it and turned to the TV as well. The waitress walked back to the bar, where the remote-controler was stored and changed to Tokyo-One. Of course all three were shocked to see a photo of Ichigo in full Shinigami-attire. As well as some photos of themself.

„Hey, I recognize that woman... she is here..." the waitress said and everyone turned to the table of Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro, which was empty. All three fled out of the café...

In Kazui's school, the both teachers walked to the boy's restroom, to look after Kazui.

„Oh, please... this is the most ridiculous story I ever heared. Soul-reapers, monsters,... death-gods and ghosts... sounds like the plot of a horror-manga for me." Kazui's teacher said.

„They have hard evidence. They air it right now in TV..."

Inside the classroom, some student used the chance with thier teacher gone, to play with thier smartphones... One of them recieved a message from his mother: 'Stay away from Kurosaki. I come and pick you up! Don't tell anyone!'

Of course he told his friends and slowly they start to whisper around. Yupa, who was with them, realized that they blasphemed about Kazui... and him...

In front of the boy's restroom, Kazui's teacher knocked on the door.

„Kurosaki? Are you in there?" she said. No respond! „Kurosaki? I come in, now!"

Carefully she opened the door, entered the room and found Kazui's 'dead' body in one of the cabins... her following scream was so loud that everyone in school and even Kazui could hear her... while he was rushing back to school...

„Oh, oh..." were Kazui's and Yupa's only responds. Both didn't know that she was screaming because she found Kazui's 'corpse', but they felt that something terrible must have happened. Kazui speed up and Yupa ran out of the classroom...

In his grandfather's clinic, his parents and his grandfather meanwhile realized that not just the phone in the clinic was ringing wildly. The private landline-phone in the living-room and all of thier smartphones were ringing, too...

Desperately Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro tried to call thier friends, too... While hiding in a side street...

„Ichigo, would you please pick up the phone?" his father yelled annoyed. „It's annoying!"

„I'm picking it up all the time... But everyone who calls hangs off or insults me!" Ichigo yelled back. „Orihime! Could you please pick up the phone in the living-room?"

„Excuse me!" Orihime said to Michiru who calmed down a little bit and hold her burned hand dormant on a cold towel. Orihime heared that all phones were ringing and was confused. When she reached the living-room she picked up the phone, without looking on the TV screen.

„Hello! Kurosaki speaking!" she said friendly.

„WITCH!" a woman screamed. „BURN ON THE PYRE!"

Orihime was so shocked that she almost dropped the horn. The woman on the phone hang off. In this moment Orihime turned to the TV and start to scream when she saw herself on the screen, as well with a listing of her powers...

„ICHIGOOOOO... HELP ME, I AM A WITCH!"

Kazui reached his school to see the mess. After Yupa realized that thier teacher found Kazui's 'dead-body' in the restroom, he ran out of the classroom and rushed to the toilet to limit the damage. He still had the 'Kikanshinki' (the memory-replacer) with him after they used it on his parents some days ago. When Kazui arrived threw the open window, Yupa already knocked out the teachers with the memory-replacer and tried to block the door...

„What happend?"

„I don't know... A teacher came in and took Kumora-sensei, with him. And than they found you here! I tried to stop them..."

Before Kazui could enter his body again, the door was pushed open and thier entire class stormed into the restroom.

„Where is he? I want to see it... Is he a real Shinigami?... Show us his superpowers... Did he already ate Kumora-sensei's soul?..." these were a few of the various questions they made...

In fear Kazui looked on his friend: „Yupa, what did you did?"

Present...

„You know... I didn't know who I was going to be afraid more: My classmates, or my father when he finds out..."

Kazui stopped talking when suddenly his smartphone start to ring. And speaking of the devil... it was his father!

„Oh my gosh that's him!"

„So pick up!" Ichika said annoyed.

„What if he knows what we are doing here?"

„Oh, please where he should know that..." Ichika moaned.

Kazui took a deep breath and picked up: „Hi, dad..."

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo Kurosaki stood on the terrace of a beach house and looked towards the lights of Tokyo and the dark clouds over it.

„Hello, son! I just wanted to ask if everything is okay?"

„Oh, yeah... everything is allright!" Kazui said. „Just the power has failed."

„Oh, due to the storm maybe? I can see it... looks like it's heading towards us." Ichigo said after looking on the sky again. The storm was coming closer and closer.

„Masaki is here! Do you want to say Hello?" Kazui asked and handed the phone to his cousin.

„Hello, Uncle Ichigo!"

„Masaki, hello!" Ichigo said happily. „Hey, how are you? What are you doing in our house? We didn't expect you!"

„Oh, I, Mayuri and Keigo crashed Kazui's movie-party and now we are..." Masaki said but Kazui pulled the phone away from her again to prevent that she busts them.

„PARTY?!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

„NO NO... No party! Masaki exaggerates. Just me, Yupa and Ichika! I don't throw a party here. How I shall throw a party without power?" Kazui wailed. „No everything is fine here."

„Mayuri and Keigo are also with you?" Ichigo asked. „Keigo's mother is also someone... drops her son with us whenever she wants. And Mayuri... his mother told us that he is going to visit his father?"

„They are here now!" Kazui said and looked on the boys. He could hear his father moaning.

„Okay... so, I just wanted to keep sure that everything is okay. Have a nice evening!"

„Yes, you too. Bye..." Kazui said and hang off. „That was close... I am so glad that they are not here now..."

Kazui's parents were around 80 kilometres south of Karakura and Tokyo on the Miura-peninsula. Several days ago, Orihime suddenly told that Kojima invited them to his family's beach-house down there. And Ichigo suddenly said that it would be a great idea to spend some days at the coast to get some rest. Kazui was old enough to take care of himself for three days. But the whole 'vacation' was not realy a vacation. It was more an excuse for Kazui to not to ask too many questions. Because they left for a reason. To do something they stricly prohibited thier son, his friends and the kids: To watch that good-dammed 'Shinigami-Movie'. Not knowing that the kids had the same plan. And tried to watch it while the adults are out.

Now they came together here. Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Mizuiro, Michiru and from the Soul Society Rukia, Renji, Keigo, Karin, Yuzu and Isshin came together because they were not longer able to deny it: There was a theatrical movie, that portrayed them! And after beeing confronted with the fact that a sequel was announced and that the movie was realy everywhere (even in the Soul Society, where it was very popular among the Shinigami)... they finally agreed that the had to watch it. At least to keep sure that the script-writer (the news announcer who exposed them to the public, but used a pen name) was not realy going to expose them again. After thinking about it they knew that it was wrong to give Makoto the whole fault of the mess that happened. As they already knew the full truth. And if Mizuho didn't send it to her, someone else would have published it.

So they sat here togehter. Everything was prepared. They had popcorn, chips, crackers and drinks. Ichigo came back and together they sat around the Blue-Ray-Disk with the movie. Nobody dared to open the box...

The only one who seemed to be in a good mood was Keigo, who just left the kitchen with a tray full of glasses.

„GAZPACHO!" he yelled and served the drink, that once killed Yuzu, to his friends. This time it was without drugs.

Everyone took a glass and smiled. Than Ichigo looked back on the disk on the ground between them. He took a deep breath and took the box.

„Keigo... you are the expert of the movie-industry in this group! So what can you tell us about that?"

Keigo, who was the only one who was not in a Gigai, had to smile: „Aww... Please say that again! That sounds so good..."

Ichigo moaned: „Keigo... you are the movie-industry expert in this group! And I need you to tell us something about the people who worked on that movie!"

Keigo became red and start to smile again: „Please, one more time..."

„Awww... come on! You exaggarating again..." Tatsuki moaned and lift her hand to slap Keigo. But Keigo, even didn't looked on her when he lift his arm, blocked her attack and hold her hand away from his face.

„Nice try. But I evolved after my death!" Keigo said with a kind of sardonic smile. Keigo was known to be not the strongest, but one of the fastest Shinigami.

Tatsuki became red. „I'm getting closer and closer every time!"

„Now calm down... both of you!" Ichigo ordered and handed the box to Keigo. „So, tell us something about them!"

Keigo took the box and read it: „Why are you so sure that this movie is about you, Ichigo? I mean... just because this movie is about a high-school student with a bright hair-colour and the ability to see ghosts, who once witnessed his mother's murder and gets Shinigami powers, to protect his family, from a female Soul Reaper who suddenly appears in his room one night and is..."

„Hey, you already watched the movie?" Ichigo asked shocked.

„No! That's written in the movie-description on the backside!" Keigo said and pointed on the box. „So the names... are pretty interesting. The executive-producer is the same like from a movie I once attend to the casting. The editor once worked for Tokyo-One, I remember him. A very diligent guy. And the director... wow... I know the director personally! He was an assistant on the set of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'. Very ambitiously and success-oriented. I am so happy for him that he was successful with this movie. He was very underrated during the shot of the crime-series... So, at all... a very good filming crew..."

Keigo handed the box back to Ichigo who took a deep breath again and opened it to take the disk and to place it in the player. Maybe it was not as worse as they thought. The box-office agreed to that fact. And if they are fine with it, they will allow thier kids to watch it. But it was a really strange feeling that someone made a movie about thier live. With trembling hands, Ichigo put the disk into the player and together they watched the trailers running before the menu appeared.

„Your kids are at our house right now!" Ichigo told to Keigo, Karin and Michiru.

„But I thought Junior spends the week with his mother?" Keigo said and shaked his head. After his death and the return of his memories, he somehow managed that Akira inherits at least a part of his fortune to be able to care for the boy, while he is in Soul Society in his afterlife. Of course he and the Kurosaki's took care that she doesn't figures out about his Fullbring. „Sometimes I think the boy never sees her?"

„And I thought Mayuri visits his father over the weekend?" Michiru asked. Over the years now, she resigned to the fact that her son was a Substitute-Shinigami. But sometimes she wished that the boy was a normal human.

„Masaki, too?" Karin asked, too. She was married to Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division for 10 years now, after her father 'kind of forced' her when her pregnancy was exposed. „Toshiro, said he takes her with him to a training-mission, while I am with you!"

„Well, now they sit together with Kazui, Ichika and Yupa in our house. Without energy and do whatever?"

„And what do they do?" Karin asked.

„Who knows... but luckily, without energy they are not able to watch this movie..." Ichigo thought loudly. „If the boy really throws a party, we will figure out anyway..."

„Now that we talk about 'watching movies'..." Rukia began and she and Renji went closer to Ichigo. „There is something we need to ask you! What do you know about the rumor that our daughter is dating your son's friend...?"

„Sschhh... hold on. The movie starts..." Orihime said and pointed on the screen where the main-menu appeared.

Once again, Ichigo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pressed on the Enter-button on the remote controller to launch the movie. „Okay guys... this is it..."

Right in that moment, a bright lightning appeared on the sky and the lights went off...

„PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS NOT TRUE..." Ichigo screamed angrilly when he realized that the power failed at thier location, too...

In Karakura meanwhile, Kazui's hands where still trembling...

„You know... Something is strange about our parent's vacation?" Kazui said. „I have this feeling that they do something that we shouldn't know."

„Would you please go on with the story!" Keigo jr. complained.

„Please, that is not as easy as you think!" Kazui said and became pale. A few moments later Yupa came back. With his arms full of every sweet he could find and a candy-bar in his mouth. „Yupa, how are you?"

Kazui knew that everytime, Yupa start to eat like a pig, he was pretty upset. But fortunately sugar, helped him to calm down.

„Better!" Yupa moaned and offered Ichika one of the bars. „And? You already told them how it happend?"

„They just told us about the toilet-incident!" Mayuri said.

„Gosh... that was so horrible." Yupa said upset and took another bite from the bar while he hid his face behind his hands.

„I already apologized so many times. But you have to agree that it really looked like it was your fault at that moment!" Kazui said and Yupa agreed. His friend was right.

„Just come on! The story starts to become really interesting. For five chapters we had to hear how it began now we want to hear what happened during the broadcast..." Keigo jr. said.

Kazui, Ichika and Yupa looked on each other and were confused: „Chapters?"

10 years ago...

Kazui was unable to move or to act. He was just too shocked to do something. There were his teachers laying on the ground of the boy's restroom, his body in the toilet-cabin and his whole class who surround it and gazed on it like a fairground attraction.

Kazui looked on his friend, who hold the Memory-Replacer in his right hand and looked back to him in a mix of horror and shock.

„Yupa, what did you did?"

„I... Nothing! I swear!" Yupa said and carefully pointed on thier classmates who surrounded and watched them. „Kumora-sensei, left and than she screamed and than and than..."

„Oh my gosh... Kurosaki ate Kumora-sensei's and Nagasaki-sensei's souls!" a girl screamed and pointed on the two sleeping teachers.

„No...! No! I didn't eat thier souls!" Kazui screamed, which was useless, as nobody, except Yupa, could see him.

„They, are just sleeping." Yupa said with a bright innoncent smile. „Kazui did not eat anyone's soul. Why? He is not a Soul Eater or something like that."

One of thier classmates lift his smartphone to show them a photo that was just aired in TV. „In TV they say that he is a Shinigami! And that he and his father are eating souls. And his mother is a witch!"

„HEY! How dare you to call my mother a witch?" Kazui yelled angrily.

When Kazui yelled, his classmates could feel the spiritual pressure. Many of them start to freeze. Others got paniced. It was the moment Kazui realized that he and Yupa were talking while Kazui was still in Shinigami-form and that everyone could see that Yupa was talking to an invisible person. In fear Kazui stormed towards his body, while Yupa didn't know how to help themself, except to adjust the 'Memory-Replacer' to maximum power and to shoot the purple fog towards his classmates. While the whole class became unconscious, Kazui and his friends had a few more moments to fight...

„Yupa, what happened?"

„I don't know! After you left, Nagasaki-sensei came in and than he and Kumora-sensei came here..." Yupa defend and suddenly the both teachers slowly start to wake up again. „RUN!"

Together the both boys ran out of the toilet and hid in the nearby janitors storeroom...

Present...

„Well, we changed the memories of our classmates and this two teachers, but it was just a drop in the ocean!" Kazui said sad.

10 years ago...

After he heared his wife screaming, Ichigo ran into the living-room. He found Orihime standing in the middle of the room. Tears ran down her face. She breathed hardly and was totally pale. In fear she turned towards Ichigo and pointed on the TV.

„Ichigo, look!"

Ichigo turned to the TV to see himself, in his Shinigami-Form. And the subtitles told details about his powers.

„Hey, what is going on here?" Isshin asked when he entred the room, too. „Why did you scre... eeeaaammm..."

Isshin had to shriek, when he saw that there was a picture of him with subtiles, revealing that he did not excist before 1982...

In the treatment-room, Michiru Ogawa calmed down a little bit. The painkiller worked and at least she stopped crying. She was totally calm now. But she had also no clue that she was in the epicenter of an upcomming disaster. She only watched her burned hand and asked herself how many times they will operate her. But despite that, she was very surprised to hear Orihime screaming something about a witch...

In the living-room, Ichigo, Orihime and Isshin watched the report revealing various other secrets. Ichigo's Shinigami-powers, some of Orihime's powers, and even Isshin's true age...

„Fourhundred ninty-six?! That's not true! I am just fourhundred sixty-nine years old. How dares this woman to make me older..."

„Your age is not important now!" Ichigo ranted. „Do you understand what is going on here? Our family's secret is aired in TV. In TV! LIVE!"

„They call me a witch!" Orihime said and start to cry again. „Ichigo, that's not true... I am not a witch! Okay, I have healing powers and powers to create shields and powers too... oh, my gosh... I am a witch!"

„Orihime, calm down! Yeah..., do you really think that someone believes this?" Isshin asked.

In front of the house, some people already arrived...

„This is too ridiculous too be true!" a woman said to her husband.

„You never asked yourself why Kurosaki never aged?" a man said to his friend.

„This is maybe some kind publicity act. Or advertising?" another woman said to her friend.

„This is a clinic... People die there? It would be enough food for them?"

Inside Michiru Ogawa start to get bored. She forgot her smartphone at home so she was totally unaware of what happend around her. Just like Keigo, who stood in the dark studio behind his microphone and dubbed his scenes. If Keigo knew what was going on, he would have stormed into the studio and crashed the broadcast. But neighter he, nor the other people in the room knew that the rest of the building was watching thier channel on all aviable screens in awe...

As all phones in the Kurosaki's house were ringing, neighter Tatsuki nor Chad or Mizuiro were able to warn them. Desperately they tried to call them. But they didn't get threw. Instead thier own phones start to ring as people they knew asked them about the story they told in TV about them...

„We have to warn Ichigo!" Mizuiro said.

„What if he knows already?" Tatsuki asked and than turned to Chad. „Chad... among us, you are the one who is in this whole Shinigami-stuff most. What do you think are the consequences?"

Chad didn't answered. But in his face Tatsuki and Mizuiro could see that his expression suddenly changed from his typical coolness to total horror. Chad passed them, left the side street, steped on the street and lift his arms.

„TAXI!" Chad screamed.

A taxi had to break hardly, to not to crash into Chad. Chad opened the rear door and ordered his friends to enter the cab to drive to the Kurosaki-clinic...

Right there, Ichigo, Orihime and Isshin walked threw the living-room in circles and discussed it.

„Okay... don't panic! I am pretty sure that nobody belives this. They have no evidence." Ichigo said.

„And what if not? I don't know how to survive a burning pyre?" Orihime asked a bit paniced.

„Nobody burns you on the pyre! But what can we do? Of course we deny everything, if someone asks us!" Ichigo said.

„Yeah... And we prosecute the channel for defamation! We have to, to stay credible and so on..." Isshin adviced. „We need a lawyer!"

„Yeah, I mean... what could happen?" Ichigo added. „I mean, they have nothing to prove it... We will assert that these photos are all photoshoped."

„And the Shihakushou? How do you want to explain that?" Isshin asked.

„Aww... I will tell the people that it was on a costume party!" Ichigo said and got this strange feeling that someone was watching them.

„A costume party? Do you really think that the people believe you that?" Isshin asked.

„Do you have a better idea... and now we should go to the front again. Because I can feel that some people are standing in front of the house. Do you hear that?"

Orihime and Isshin suddenly felt and heared the people, too. Paniced, Orihime ran upstairs to start to pack up while Isshin arranged his hairs, pulled his doctor-smock strait and took a deep breath. Ichigo did as well and together they went back to the front to face around 16 people in front of the clinic who had a wild debate about truth or fake...

„Excuse me! Is there a problem?" Isshin yelled and the group became silent instantly. Immediatelly they start to murmur and babble with quiet and shy voices various questions. Neighter Ichigo nor his father understood any word. „One by one please!"

„Is it about this report that is aired right now in TV?" Ichigo asked directly. Three people nooded. The rest just remained silent. „We can promise you, that everything you may heared in this report is not true!"

„Prove it!" a man yelled.

„Oh, please this is ridiculous!" Ichigo yelled back. „Do I look like a Shinigami to you? Have you ever seen one, to be sure that I am one?"

The group seemed to swallow it. Ichigo's sentence made sense. They really start to calm down...

A few blocks away... The Taxi with Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro drove threw the neigbourhood...

„FASTER! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Tatsuki screamed on the driver.

„Calm down... it is not far..." the driver said. He was a little bit afraid of Tatsuki.

In front of the clinic, Karin and Yuzu arrived back from thier debate in the park and were surprised to see so many people.

„Something happened?" Yuzu asked. The sisters were still unaware off the situation.

„Nothing! The people here, were just about to go home. Because as we already said, that the whole report is not more than a feint!" Isshin said.

„Yeah, that's right!" Ichigo said and opened the door to let Karin and Yuzu in. „Yuzu, would you please look after the patient in room two. And Karin, would you please go upstairs and look after Orihime, please. I think she don't feel so good!"

The sister could hear that something must have happened. Because thier brother and thier father had this 'voices'. Isshin turned to the people again, who really seemed to calm down. Two more people arrived and filmed the scene with thier smartphones.

„And now we would really appreciate if you keep the road free. We have a patient inside, who needs to be driven to the General Hospital..." Isshin said calmly.

A little bit too calm for the people who knew that Isshin Kurosaki normally was a really impertinent person. But the people seemed to believe it.

„Ehm... Very sorry for that..." a man said and bowed.

„It's okay. I understand you!" Isshin said. „And now, as I already said: We have a patient inside that we have to take care about now..."

Just seconds later the Taxi stopped in front of the house and thier friends left the car. Of course they were shocked about the presence of so many people.

„Ahh... The relatives!" Isshin said with an innoncent smile and opened the door for Ichigo's friends. „Come in, your daughter awaits you!"

„Daughter?" Mizuiro asked confused.

Isshin shooed them in, to prevent that any of them busts them...

In his school meanwhile, Kazui and Yupa hid in the storeroom and listened to the fire-alarm, that was activated by another teacher, who saw the smoke-cloud from the memory replacer...

„Dad is going to kill me!" Kazui murmured reproachful while Yupa in front of him lowered his head ashamed...

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

A fire alert in a school was some kind of a worst-case-scenario for fire-fighters. And so they rushed to get into thier trucks to get to Kazui's and Yupa's school. Not knowing that there was no fire... just two scared boys hiding in a boxroom, while the rest of the school was evacuated.

„You didn't tell anyone, didn't you?" Kazui asked mad.

„NO! I swear on my soul... I didn't tell anyone!" Yupa wailed ashamed. It was true. He would never betray his friend. Kazui knew that and apologized immediately.

„I'm sorry! I know that you would never... Gosh... Kotagawa said that it is in the Internet. That means that everyone knows about it..." Kazui realized and together the boys left the boxroom to leave the school. They knew that they had to go back to the Kurosaki clinic. Even if it meaned that Kazui had to confess that he told Yupa the family-secret. But they had to tell his parents. Maybe they find a solution.

Kazui didn't know that his parents were already aware of the problem, too. So they did thier best to calm down the people. Ogawa was still sitting in the treatment-room were Yuzu took care of her. Despite the fact that she was a bit paniced, too after her father told her what happened. Her sister Karin meanwhile was send upstairs to take care of Orihime who was rushing threw the house to pack up the most necessary things. The TV in Ichigo's and Orihimes bedroom was running, too. So she learned about the recent events, too.

All smartphones and landline phones were ringing wildly. Suddenly Ichigo did not endure the phone anymore and pulled out the cable. But luckily the people in front of the clinic left. Isshin was right, it was too ridiculous to be true. But instead other people made thier way to the clinic...

Several blocks away, Yupa's father arrived in front of his son's school just a few seconds before the fire-brigade did. He looked for his son. If it was really true what they told in TV, his son is in danger as long as he is with this Kurosaki-boy. The teachers looked around worried. Since this was not an exercise-alert and everyone saw the smoke comming out of the boys-restroom. Fire-fighters entered the building while Kazui's and Yupa's classmates left the building. Totally dazed, confused and long time after all other students. The principal was pretty mad, because this was a real emergency and the school needs to be evacuated much faster in this case. Instead he had a whole class leaving the building much too late and in a condition that looked like a hangover.

„Where the hell have you been?"

„I... made a tour with the class to the toilets to explain them something about saving water and than suddenly a stink bomb explode someone hid in one of the cabins and we faded away..." Kazui's teacher told dazed. The memory replacer worked and she and the whole class forgot about the whole Shinigami-Thing. But the principal was pretty confused about her statement.

„And is your class all present?" the principal asked and looked on the kids who all looked like drunken or something.

„Oh... wait... one, two, three, four..." the teacher counted. Kazui and Yupa left the building threw another exit. So both were missed. „...twenty-two, twenty-three... oh, two are missing! Kids... have anyone seen Kurosaki or Taramasaki?"

All kids shaked thier heads... nobody remembered it. That gave Kazui and Yupa enough time to sneak away and leave the school campus before anyone sees them. Together they ran across the street and passed Keigo's advert again which was replaced with a new undamaged one.

„Oh, they repaired Uncle Keigo's advert..." Kazui said happily before Yupa remembered him to run.

„Hurry... Before someone sees us!"

„Right..." Kazui screamed. Kazui was way faster than Yupa and so he took his friend on his shoulders to speed up. „Okay... When my parents ask... you learned about it with all others from TV, okay!"

„Okay! But what happened? Why it is on TV?"

„I don't know... Oh my gosh... I hope... No... is it possible that... we may be fault..." Kazui became pale and stopped. Yupa slipped of his shoulders and sat on the street now.

„Why do you think so?" Yupa asked before he understood. „Oh... you mean... the photos we took..."

„What if someone found them...?" Kazui said. „Wait... I know where we go... hold on... I have an idea..."

Together they ran to the only place they may get help... the former site of the Urahara Shop...

Inside the Kurosaki-Clinic, Michiru Ogawa slowly got bored. Yuzu sat next to her and tried to not to freak out.

„You look so strange, is everything okay?" Michiru asked.

„Huh... oh, ehm... yeah. Everything is fine!"

„You don't think that I will lose my hand?" Michiru asked worried.

„Oh... no no no... After the operation your hand will be looking better than before..." Yuzu lied. She saw the burns and was pretty sure that scars will left behind. „Lets talk about something different... have you seen the latest episode of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo' with your former classmate Asano-kun? He gets more and more lines with every episode..."

In the living-room, Ichigo and his father talked with Chad, Mizuiro and Tatsuki about the report that was still running in TV. Karin somehow managed to calm down Orihime who walked down the stairs with two packed suitcases. The crowd in front of the clinic was gone. The situation calmed down... first of all...

„I never imagined that something like this is even possible!" Mizuiro said and hold his forehead. „I don't know pretty much about your 'family-business' as I know that you always erased our memories when something serious happened. So why do you don't use some of your cool Shinigami-tools to make the same and just erase the memories?"

„That's not as easy as you think!" Isshin said and walked up and down.

Tatsuki looked on the screen and tried to look not as surprised as she was. „I admit that I never wanted to be pulled into that mess because I thought that it is too hot for me. But now that everyone seems to know it, I think it's time that you tell us something about it so we don't believe everything they tell in TV."

Ichigo moaned. „Okay... But first of all... what ever happens... you deny everything! No matter what happens or whoever asks you... you deny that you know anything about our secret, the Shinigami, nor the Soul Society nor anything. Got it?"

„Got it!" Mizuiro and Tatsuki said before Yuzu entered the room, too.

„Ogawa is still in the treatment-room!" she said.

„Gosh... We have to get rid of her!" Isshin murmured. It was difficult to call someone to pick her up to get her to the General Hospital. „She can wait a few minutes..."

Present...

„Nobody of them had any clue that the situation was going to be much worse!" Kazui told.

„Why?" Masaki asked.

„Well... While my parents told Aunt Tatsuki and Uncle Mizuiro some basic facts about the Shinigami, the two guys who filmed the scene in front of the house sneaked to the half open window to continue filming..." Kazui said abashed.

„And why?" Mayuri asked. „I mean... what for? What was thier incentive to film them?"

Kazui, Ichika and Yupa lift thier hands and rubbed thier fingers to show it: „Money, money, money!"

„And you?" Keigo jr. asked and turned to Ichika. „Why you didn't interfere?"

„Well..." Ichika began and remembered...

10 years ago...

The Soul Society was a place without TVs, radios, smartphones and any kind of broadcasting. Messages and news didn't spread like in the humans-world. But when something really important or serious happens there, one or two Shinigami who witness it return to spread the news. The day the Kurosaki's were exposed, just one Shinigami thought, it would be a great idea to go back to tell anyone. The leaders of the Gotei 13 should know it, as it was also a public exposure of the Soul Society and all Shinigami... and the most of the stuff they aired in TV wasn't even true...

And so this sole Shinigami, a member of the tenth division, rushed threw the next possible portal back to the Soul Society to tell everything to his captain. Everyone in the tenth division knew that thier captain was a friend of the Kurosakis. Despite the rumor that there was more between him and Ichigo Kurosaki's sister... And so he hurried back to his division. And of course he told every other Shinigami he met, no matter from which division, and they did the same and told others as well. The exposure of the Kurosaki's... was the fastest spread news ever in the Seireitei. Even faster than the news about the Quincy-War 12 years ago...

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not in his office, so the Shinigami told his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto everything. She imediatelly informed the third seat and the fourth seat before she rushed to her captains quarters to inform him. Together they informed the captains and the lieutenants of the other divisions as well. But due to an series of unfortunate coincidences, the captain and the lieutenant who should knew about the recent events most of them... were going to figure out last! The captain of the thirteenth division Rukia Abarai, nee Kuchiki and the lieutenant of the sixth division Renji Abarai.

And so too much valuable time passed before the important news reached them. Thier daughter Ichika on the other side was way more modern than her parents. She was interested in humans-world things as smartphones, the human-lifestyle and pop culture. But she was also a responsibly Shinigami-Apprentice and aware of the rules and laws in thier world. But when she heared about the latest 'gossip' there was nothing that could stop her...

„Really?" she asked the Shinigami in front of her.

„Yeah, the whole Humans-World is talking about it. They call the Kurosaki's soul-eaters. Like they are the Hollows.!" the Shinigami told.

„And who tells this?"

„All I know is that it was aired in TV! They even showed photos of them..." the Shinigami said before he left to tell others.

„Wait... and what can we do now?" Ichika yelled but he didn't hear her anymore. She had to see it with her own eyes...

In the world of the living just around two hours had passed since the first informations about them were aired. Orihime carefully looked outside and saw that thier neigbours stood on thier windows and watched them. In fear she closed the curtains. But she didn't went to the window were these two 'wannabe reporters' hid. As the window was a bit open they could hear everything they say and record it with thier smartphones. Really everything!

„...so and this is the story of how I came to this world. I used my medical skills I earned in the academy to open the clinic and from that day, I lived the live of a human." Isshin told. Tatsuki and Mizuiro listened in awe. They heared the whole story for the first time. They were aware about the Powers of this family but they didn't know that it went so far.

„So, you are really already 496 years old?" Mizuiro asked.

Isshin shaked his head. „469! I lost all my powers but regained them when Ichigo absorbed Rukia's that night. Ichigo and his sisters were born as humans and they will die as humans..."

The last sentence was not recorded. The both men immediatelly send thier footage to the local TV-stations and left unseen...

Keigo Asano meanwhile finished dubbing the last scene of the latest episode of Kazui's favourite Anime and went to the couch that stood in a corner of the studio. He didn't sleep very well aboard the plane last night, when he returned from Okinawa. And he was worried about that he won't get enough sleep before tomorrow, as he has to fly back down there tonight. Keigo sat down and closed his eyes. He was going to fall asleep pretty fast. But suddenly someone touched his shoulder to shake him to wake him up before he even fall asleep.

"Hey, wake up!" the producer said. "It's lunchtime! You want to join us, or do you want to sleep a bit? You had a long flight?"

"Lunchtime?" Keigo asked and looked on the clock. It was almost 12am. "Oh, I have to go. I and Makoto want to eat together. She wanted to tell me something!"

"Hey, Asano... What's going on between you and Makoto Hirabata?" his producer asked.

"We just eat together!" Keigo murmured. "There is nothing between us. It can't be, because her girlfriend would we really mad."

"Huh... now don't tell me she is... you know... loving woman..." his producer asked confused.

"Hey, you don't know that from me!" Keigo murmured smiling...

Keigo went back to the lobby. On his way he realized that it was surprisingly quiet in the building. When he reached the lobby, he saw the reason: Everyone was watching TV. And when Keigo realized that they were reporting about the Kurosaki's, he remembered Makoto's words immediately. About the 'footage about a Karakura-family'.

"What the... I... Ichigo..." Keigo stammered. Among his friends (at least them in the humans-world), he was the last one to learn about the incident. "Oh, no... Makoto...!"

In fear he looked for her. She had no clue about the consequences...

Meanwhile, Rukia and Renji finally learned about the recent events in the Real-World, too when a Shinigami from the ninth division met them on thier way to pick up Ichika...

„Really?" both asked shocked.

„Yeah, the whole Real-World thinks that Kurosaki and his son are feeding from souls and that his wife is a wicked witch!" the Shinigami told them.

„And why?" Rukia asked.

„They air pictures of them in TV." the Shinigami told. „Looks like someone who knows thier secret told everyone..."

The Abarai's looked on each other while the other Shinigami left and were speechless.

„Wow... you think we should look after them?" Renji asked.

„Yeah, I think so! Maybe we can help?" Rukia said. „But lets pick up Ichika first... you know how curious she is, she will go to the Real-World immediately when she figures out to see it by herself..."

They had no clue that Ichika knew long before them and already left...

In Karakura Orihime saw other people arriving in front of the clinic. Once again Ichigo and his father went outside to tell the people how ridiculous this 'fake-news' were and that the people should be ashamed that they even dare to believe this unbelivable stuff. But once the people left, other people arrived. And more and people had thier smartphones with them to film the Kurosaki's and thier house. In fear, the only thing Orihime was able to do was to continue packing. The landline-phone was already switched off.

Keigo Asano had to realize this, too because everytime he tried to call the Kurosaki's he heared: „The number you have dialed, is not adviced!"

„Dammed, Ichigo pick up the phone!" Keigo wailed. He hid in one of the cabins in the men's restroom and tried to call every number he had in his phone. He thought he could warn them. He had no clue that the situation was already out of control. Other channels start to air the footage, too. And the phones in the editorial office didn't stop to ring because hundreds of people tried to call to tell something about the Kurosaki's, too. Now everyone knew why Karakura was the contrys most earthquake-affected spot and people who thought that they 'saw' something tried to use thier chance to 'appear on TV'. Not knowing that they just created more rumors instead of delivering facts. "Aww... I hope they find a way to delete it out of the memory of the people..." Keigo wailed when he left the little cabin and ran out of the restroom. In fear he looked around. Than he saw her again. Makoto Hirabata just left the elevator and winked happily. She remembered thier appointment for lunch, too and was happy when she finally found him.

Keigo ran towards her, grabbled her arm and pulled the surprised woman into the nearby boxroom.

"OUWCH, DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME!" she protested, while Keigo smashed the door close and turned to her.

"MAKOTO… PLEASE... Don't tell me that you wanted to talk with me about that?!" he said upset and in a shrill, strident voice.

"Why are you screaming? It's the story of the century." she said proud and self-confident.

"It's not the story of the century, it's the end of the world!" Keigo murmured when he turned away from her and tried to remain calm. A tear ran down his face.

"Hmm... What did you said? Why are you upset?" she asked before she slowly understood everything and crossed her arms. "Keigo,... is it possible, that you know something..."

"NO!" Keigo answered shocked. "I don't know anything!..."

Keigo's voice became tremulous. Sweat ran down his face. In fear he wanted to leave the little chamber, but the woman throw herself against the door and blocked it, to stop him. She looked on him harshly.

"Keigo... We investigated! You attended the same school. He was even one of your classmates. And I see in your face that you know more than you say... Please, tell me something!"

Keigo's legs felt like rubber. He got flashbacks.

"KEIGO! Are you listening?!"

"No!" Keigo said and turned away. "I... know Kurosaki... but... I don't know anything about the Shinigami."

It was a lie. Keigo knew about them. He didn't knew as much as the others, but he knew enough. And it was way more than he wanted.

"Where you got this photos from?" Keigo asked shocked.

"The photos?"

"Yes, these photos... And these informations?" Keigo asked still scared. "It's imposible to photograph Shinigami..."

Present...

„And they still believed that my father was fault?" Keigo jr. asked mad.

„Well, this is not everything! First of all the whole situation was goint to be much worse." Yupa told. „You know my father is a cop. And you better don't make jokes with cops..."

10 years ago...

„What do you mean with, he is gone?" Yupa's father asked mad when his sons teacher told him that he and Kazui were lost.

„They are not with the class, they are not among the other students and the fire-brigade can't find them inside." the teacher said and shaked her head.

„And he is with this Kurosaki-boy?" the man asked shocked. The teacher nooded. „What if he already ate his soul..."

In the Kurosaki-house, Orihime was sitting with Tatsuki on the couch. Chad and Karin were supporting Ichigo and his father outside, while Mizuiro was in the clinic to help Yuzu distracting Michiru. Tatsuki stayed with Orihime to calm her down. Than Orihime suddenly remembered her son.

„Oh, my gosh... Kazui... what if..."

„Don't worry! Do you think they watch TV in School? And even if they do, I am pretty sure the teachers will handle everything for good. Your son is a strong boy who is able to take care of himself..." she convinced her...

She didn't knew that Kazui and Yupa already fled out of the school to seek shelter in the Urahara Shop.

After Urahara died in the war, Tessai run the shop further with Jinta and Ururu. The wide underground training-facility was too valuable to close or to destroy it. The Soul Society and the Shinigami saw many advantages in that building, too. Yupa will like it, Kazui thought. But when they arrived they found the shop abadoned. Tessai's car was gone and there was no trace that someone was inside.

„Tessai-san! Tessai-san, are you there?" Kazui yelled when he and Yupa entered the shop. The door was unlocked, the windows open, but all goods that were not 'from the world of the living' were gone as well. Tessai and the others were out to hide them. „Oh, my gosh... the shop is plundered..."

„Kazui... I don't like this! I feel like someone is watching us..." Yupa said worried while they walked threw the shop.

And he was right! On the roof of a nearby building a member of a SWAT-team watched the backyard-shop and talked into his walkie-talkie. He didn't see the both boys entering the shop. Douzens of worried callers told the police that strange activities were going on in this rundown building. And it was all about this 'Shinigami'!

„Alpha-team, are you ready?" the man said into the walkie-talkie.

„Alpha-team, ready and in place!" a voice said.

„Roger! Bravo-team, are you ready?"

„Bravo-team, ready and in place!" another voice said.

„Good! It's time for the birthday-surprise..." the man said and took his binoculars to watch the event.

Another member of the SWAT-team sneaked towards the small window at the side. Than he pulled the splint pin out of the 'birthday-surprise' and throw it threw the window... directly into Kazui's hands...

„Aghh... what is that?" Kazui yelled when the strange 'spray can' land in his hands.

As a son of a police-man, Yupa recognized the 'spray can' immediately. „AAAAGHHHH... A BIRTHDAY-SURPRISE!"

When Yupa screamed, white fog shoot out of the device. Kazui just catched a tear gas canister...

"AGGHHH... TAKE IT AWAY...COUGH..." Kazui screamed and throw it into his friends hands, who start to scream again and throw it back into Kazui's who screamed again and throw it back. And so they continued a few seconds.

"NO... COUGH... I DON'T WANT... COUGH...KAZUI, WHERE ARE YOU..."

"COUGH... I... COUGH... YUPA..." Kazui couldn't see anything. The tear gas was burning in his eyes and in his throat.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked in, while another armed SWAT-member crashed threw a window. The whole room was filled with gas, while several armed men stormed inside. The boys didn't know what to do... instead of screaming loudly... and trying to run away...

 **Please review.**

Thanks to all loyal readers. I kindly apologize for the long delay of this chapter. I have a full time job and just returned from a trip to Tokyo. The next chapter will published sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

The tear gas cloud was so thick, that neighter Kazui nor Yupa were able to see something. Nor to flee. But they had to flee as they were going to be killed if they not leave immediately. Kazui was not able to transform. The tear gas turned him disabled. After a few seconds, while the SWAT team was passing him, he remembered that it might be a good idea to throw the tear gas canister away, instead into Yupa's hands. His friend meanwhile was lost somewhere in the fog. Yupa could feel that someone, who was bigger than him, crashed into him and smashed him to ground. Kazui meanwhile could feel a very strong Reiatsu aproaching him... until he suddenly got unconscious and faded away...

The members of the SWAT-Team could feel that something was rushing with high-speed threw the shop and dissappeared as fast as it appeared. And so they only found the crying and coughing Yupa, who was laying under the man who just crashed into him and was surprised to find his colleague's son here...

It turned out that Ichika Abarai was the 'windblow' which just safed Kazui out of the shop, but was unaware of Yupa who was still inside. She took him onto the roof of a nearby building where she dropped him to the ground. First she wanted to make a joke about how slow he was and how heroic her action was. But when she saw that Kazui was coughing hardly and was not really awake she was worried. Luckily for her, her parents suddenly appeared...

„Where have you been?" her father asked mad. „You know that you... Hey, isn't that..."

„Kazui?" Rukia recognized the unconscious boy immediately. „What happened with him?"

„I came here after I learned about that all humans are calling the Kurosaki's soul-eaters and I sensed him here. But when I arrived there were this strange armed men with fog-guns." Ichika explained worried.

„Fog-guns?" her parents asked-confused and looked down to the shop. The SWAT-team just left the building again after they found the basement and got afraid that the whole area might be collapse.

„Oh no... The police!" Rukia realized and looked on Kazui. The boy needed medical-treatment. He was coughing hardly, couvered with scratches and bruises and was not able to breath normally. „Let's take Kazui to his father. We can't do anything here now. We take care of it later..."

Together the Abarai's took Kazui back home, while his friend Yupa was carried out of the shop by one of the SWAT-members. After seeing the gigantic basement cave, they didn't waste time and start to evacuate the nearby buildings in fear, the cave could collapse...

Present...

„We didn't know that Yupa was inside the shop, too!" Ichika said ashamed and looked towards Yupa who looked back on her relatively neutral. He knew that it was not her fault.

„And why you didn't resist?" Keigo jr. asked Yupa.

„I was not able to do! Tear gas... is made of o-chlorobenzylidene malonontrile, which is a cyanocarbon that causes a burning sensation of the eyes and burning irritations of mouth, throat and nose." Yupa explained and crossed his arms. Of course he was the 'police-expert' but he forgot that he talked in 'jargon' again.

„Yupa... we don't understand police-jargon!" Masaki interfered.

„Sorry... well I was 'wasted'! Unable to act..." Yupa moaned and looked on Kazui and Ichika. „And that was the last time I saw Kazui..."

At the coast, the Abarai's suddenly remembered the events too...

„Do you remember it, too Renji?" Rukia asked. „Poor Yupa. I we had knew that he was inside... I don't know why, but suddenly I have to think about it."

„We could not have helped him anyway?" Renji said.

„Yupa's name was never mentioned!" Keigo remembered. „Makoto almost aired a picutre of him, too."

„I can't believe that I was once her fan!" Orihime said. „Does this woman have any modesty?"

„Well, I know her a little bit better than anyone of you." Keigo said and looked on his friends. „For her whole life, everyone she knew let her feel that she has nothing to tell and that she is a nobody. That turned her into a harsh woman with a urge to expose the truth, seeking for justice and so on. I was not able to persuade her to stop."

„Why?" Mizuiro asked.

„Don't ask me!" Keigo said and pointed on the window. „Ask her!"

Suddenly Keigo realized that he really pointed on the window and was shocked when he realized that the soul he could feel outside was realy close and it was someone he knew.

Due to the power-failure, it was dark inside the house. Just three candles were on. And so they could see outside, a woman sitting in the branches of a tree. She was wearing a dark green rain-coat, that made her hard to find in the tree, while she watched the group with field glasses. Keigo jumped off and rushed towards the window to face her. And of course the woman was shocked that she was discovered. And that by a friend, who is dead for over 10 years now.

„MAKOTO?!" Keigo screamed shocked.

„Oh oh..." was everything Makoto was able to say, before Keigo used his super-speed to approach her, to catch her and to bring her inside.

Everyone was shocked. Of course. Now that the woman who was 'at least a bit' responsible for everything, was with them. Keigo used her rain-coat to tie her up and now she sat surrounded by everyone in the middle of the room. She was completely wet and despite her situation surprisingly calm...

„It's nice to see you again, too." she said calmly. „But you know that this is false imprisonment, right?"

„What do you do here?" Keigo asked shocked and looked on her.

„Don't worry, I am not here because I want to expose you again. On the contrary, I want to find out more about the whole stuff."

„You can see me, right?" Keigo, who was not in a Gigai, asked. „And you remember everything, don't you?"

„Yes! Maybe two months after you attacked the Kurosaki's in thier house and they locked me up in thier boxroom, I found some footage in the archive..."

Makoto carefully used her free hand to pull out her smartphone. Ichigo grabled it and launched a video, she mentioned. It showed Keigo's and Makoto's conversation in the visitors-room of the prison a few minutes before the broadcast when Keigo was talking to Kazui and Ichika. They both thought that the cameras were off but they were running for a sound-test. And so thier conversation was filmed.

„After seeing this... I suddenly remembered everything. The Kurosaki's, the Shinigami, you and your Hollow-twin, everything..." Makoto said. She was peace itself. She didn't seem to be afraid with the Shinigami around her. „By the way, the death becomes you, Keigo!"

„Oh, thank you..." of course Keigo was suddenly distracted. „eh... ehm... don't change the topic!"

„Now that you are here..." Orihime suddenly interfered. „10 years ago... I would have said that it is an honor to meet you! But now... after you denounced me as a witch in TV..."

„HEY! I never told you a witch, by myself!" Makoto said with a harsh voice. „KEIGO... You never told them about our conversation in the boxroom...?"

10 years ago...

Keigo walked up and down in front of Makoto and tried to avoid to cry. Makoto saw that she hit a nerve. But as a full-blood journalist she knew how to handle with people who try to hide the truth.

"Keigo... I know everything. But I didn't mentioned your name because I knew that you always avoid to talk about your past." she said. „I tried to talk to you but you were busy. You know that I would never publish something without beeing sure that it is really true. I have douzens of statements, police-reports and so many other stuff... Keigo, please! I know you are involved!"

"I am NOT!" Keigo yelled.

"I can see that you lie!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!" she protested.

„Makoto, please... Stop! Do you have any idea about the consequences?" Keigo asked and now Makoto could see that his eyes were full of tears. „This is not something you can air in TV! This is not supposed to be known by the society! You understand that this could change the way the people see the world?"

„Keigo, is it possible that they jinxed you?" now Makoto was a little bit afraid. "Your former classmates told me some stories that you..."

„NO!" he screamed angrily and took a light bulb from the shelve to shatter it on the ground before he turned away again.

„Okay... Keigo, now I ask you as your friend and not as a journalist... The report is over. I won't publish anything we talk about here. Did you know that Kurosaki is a Soul Eater and his wife has magical-powers?"

Keigo looked on her. He was afraid. Of course he could deny it but she really recognizes it when someone lies. And he was a really bad liar. But when he tells her the truth he would betray his friends. He never imagined to be in a situation like this. Was this a test? Did someone in the Soul Society think they have to test his ability to keep this secret? And if yes, will they kill him instantly when he speaks? But he knew that this couldn't be a test. The whole country knew the Kurosaki's family-secret now and it would be a matter of time before the rest of the world figures out. It was already out of control. And it was his fault! If he listened to her before he went to the studio, maybe he would have had a chance to prevent it. Now it was too late. But maybe there was a chance for damage limitation...

"He does not 'eat' souls!" Keigo suddenly began. "And Orihime is not a witch or else like that! I don't know how they got thier powers but I know that they were pulled into that mess."

"And how, you figured out?"

"I am not authorized to give you any statement!" Keigo said. "But Ichigo Kurosaki is not a Soul Eater! If he is a Soul Eater, he would have swallowed mine already years ago!"

"You don't have the best relationship, don't you?"

"I am not authorized to..." Keigo began but Makoto cut him off.

"Keigo, please stop. I talked with your former classmates. Everyone told me that you were 'officially friends' but that they treated you like trash. I know more about your past than you can imagine. And I have confirmed background informations about the whole group. You won't believe what I found out. Normally all of them should have been in prision already."

"What for? Is there a law that prohibits to send souls to the afterlife?"

"Afterlife?" now Makoto was curious. "Okay Keigo, I have enough! I was considerate of you but now I demand clear answers. Or the report we prepared for the prime-time broadcast will contain you!"

"NO! PLEASE! Makoto, you won't air anymore about the Kurosakis, Shinigami or what ever... And especially not in the prime-time! This is way too hot for you. You will just burn yourself!"

"You should know me well enough to know that nothing is too hot for me!" Makoto said. And she was true, Keigo was well aware of that. Makoto was a petite, handsome woman who looked like the innoncence in person. But she was equipped with an immeasurable amount of self-confidence and willpower. "Keigo, please show me that your classmates are not true and that you are not votary... and tell me the truth!"

Keigo looked on her. Makoto had two faces: the friendly woman who offers you to share lunch and the cold-blooded investigative journalist that can destroy your life with just a single word.

„If... I... tell... whatever I tell you, won't leave this room!" Keigo suddenly had an idea to limit the damage. "And I want to see... your evidence. I want to know who send it to you and how he or she got it!"

„Okay, I accept you wish!" Makoto said and crossed her arms. „So... I listen..."

Keigo took a deep breath. He knew it was a risk. But that was the only way to prevent her from turning the Kurosakis into monsters. "It... was in our first year in High-School. He got the powers of a Soul-reaper from a Shinigami that suddenly appeared in his house..."

"Rukia Kuchiki!" Makoto said. "The mysterious on-off exchange student your classmates told me about. A girl without past and without life. No birth-certificate, no adress, no tax-nummber, nothing..."

Keigo was not surprised that she already figured out Rukia's name. "Ichigo... is a human. His sisters are humans and his father... well... and his mother was human. Orihime is human, thier son is a human and everyone else, too. They don't feed from souls and they don't kill people to get thier souls. It's difficult to explain."

„Why?"

„Well... when I was told about they only showed me some sketches from a preschooler to explain the whole 'Soul-circle'..."

Present...

"I made that sketches!" Rukia said offended and shaked her head. Keigo only grinned innoncently. "Preschooler?"

Ichigo had to laugh. He knew that Keigo's description matched perfectly.

10 years ago...

"You know more than you tell me!" Makoto said.

"Yes and it is way more than I want to know." Keigo wailed and turned away again. "Believe me... I saw things I really want to forget. I had to experience things I wouldn't even wish my worst enemy..."

"How you became able to see to see them?"

"It... is contaigous, I think!" Keigo explained. "I don't know how it happend."

„Contaigous?" now Makoto was much more curious. "Are you contaigous, too?"

"No! I don't think so! Please, stop questioning Makoto. I don't want to talk about this. I left Karakura for a reason..."

"To run away from the bullys?"

"NO!" Keigo screamed mad and start to cry again. He had to deliver a quick-witted answer. But the words struck in his throat. "I... I... AWWWW... Makoto, I swear you... you opened 'Pandora's box'! If anyone gets hurt, it will be your fault!"

„Who should get hurt?"

Present...

„Our son got hurt!" Ichigo and Orihime said madly and remembered.

10 years ago...

Kazui was too much affected by the tear gas to respond. But he realized that the Abarai's were with him and that Ichika just safed him from the SWAT-team, while his friend Yupa was carried into an waiting ambulance to get him to the nearest hospital. Both boys got injured but luckily for Kazui, he was not with his friend now. Because everyone thought that Yupa was jinxed or obsessed or something. The Abarais took him away to get him to his parents as quick as possible.

In front of the clinic, the situation got more and more difficult. Isshin was now completely out of patience...

"OKAY... I GO NOW AND CALL THE POLICE!" he shouted angrily on the people. "And I will prosecute everyone of you..."

"Father calm down! I go and call the police..." Ichigo said and went inside again. Leaving his father and the around 10 people alone. One of them filmed everything with a camcorder.

Yuzu left the treatment room and went closer to him to whisper into his ear: "Ichigo, Ogawa starts to get nervous. Please, we should get rid of her before she realizes what's going on here..."

"I know... but we can't call anyone because the people are blocking all lines... Does Ogawa has her smartphone with her?"

"No! She forgot it at home..." Yuzu told.

Ogawa's parents realized that, too. And both were afraid, because they had now no chance to warn thier daughter that her soul might be in danger. In fear her mother raced back to the clinic and almost overrun some of the people who stood in front of the clinic.

„WHERE IS MY DAUGHER?!" she shouted.

„Ahh... Ogawa-san! It's good to see you! Your daughter is well, but she needs to be operated at the general hospital. She is ready to be picked up..." Isshin said innoncently and was relieved that Ogawa's mother was back. So at least she would be out of the house.

"WOAH... wait wait wait... A few minutes ago the other woman was the mother of your patient!" a man remembered.

"That was Tatsuki Arisawa! She belongs to them..." a woman said a little bit mad.

Isshin realized that the situation was slowly going to get out of control. They had some devices at home to replace memories but slowly more and more people arrived. Especially after they saw the latest video of Isshin in TV...

Meanwhile another woman in the group was able to see a floating boy in the small alley between the clinic and the neigbour's house. At least of a split second...

"What the..." she yelled.

"What?" her husband asked.

"Did you see that?" she asked and turned towards her husband. „I could swear that I just saw a flying kid there!"

It was Kazui who was carried by Renji, who was along with Rukia and Ichika not in a Gigai and invisible for the humans.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled when she and her family were able to open the window to the living-room and entered the house. „ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU!"

When Ichigo heared her, he rushed to the living-room immediately. He was shocked when he saw his Shinigami-friends and his unconscious son, who coughed so hard that it sound like he is dying.

"Oh my gosh, Kazui! What happened with him?"

"We don't know!" Renji said and handed Kazui to his father who rushed with him back to the clinic. "Ichika found him in this condition in the Urahara Shop right when the police was there..."

"What did he did in the Urahara Shop? Did you said the police was there?" Ichigo asked when he carried his son into the other treatment-room.

Kazui felt the presence of his father but he was unable to answer. The pain in his eyes and his throat was too strong. The only thing he could do was coughing.

„KAZUI!" Orihime screamed when she entered the room too and saw her injuried son. "What happened?"

"The police stormed into the Urahara Shop when he was there. And they used some white-fog that paralyzed him." Rukia explained.

"Oh, my gosh... the police uses tear gas against us..." Orihime screamed paniced.

In the other room Ogawa got curious. "What's that screaming?"

Mizuiro was in the kitchen to get her something to drink. So she was alone. Everyone was focused on Kazui and so nobody realized that she opened the door just in that moment Orihime activated her healing powers to safe her son...

Threw the open door of the treatment room, and the open main-entrace (Isshin opened to get inside), Ogawa and the people outside got a perfect demonstration of Orihime's healing powers. Seeing her standing in front of the yellow shining shield that covered her son, to heal him from his injuries. Seeing the bright light, she and other people were in awe. Suddenly she forgot the pain in her hand. The light looked so wonderful. She wanted to touch it with her burned hand, she had this urgent need to do this. It was hypnotizing...

Everyone was shocked when they realized that Ogawa just crashed into the room. Orihime didn't mentioned her because she was too focused on her son. She ignored the screams of the people around her and outside. The man with the camcorder zoomed in, to get everything on video. Kazui finally opened his eyes again,...

"Hello... Ogawa-san..." he murmured dazed when he recognized Ogawa.

Orihime was surprised. When she turned, she saw that Michiru was going to touch the bright shining healing shield...

"Ogawa..."

Michiru's burned hand touched the shield and immediately a bright light start to blend everyone, while Michiru start to scream in fear...

"OH MY GOSH... SHE IS A WITCH!" a woman outside screamed when Michiru start to scream inside...

 **Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

In fear Orihime forgot that her powers were still activated. Michiru Ogawa screamed like she was tortured, when she touched the shield with her burned hand. Ogawa's mother screamed in fear, too and jumped forward to 'safe' her daughter. But the woman was stopped by other people who wanted to prevent her from running into her own doom. But maybe the worst of all was that everything was caught on film... because several people used thier smartphones, camcorders or other devices to film the boy under the shining bubble...

Present...

„I remember it!" Makoto said with a forced smile, because she knew that the footage didn't reach thier channel first. "The highest rating in the history of TV JPN!"

„Okay... what is your problem with TV JPN?!" Keigo asked and remembered that this channel was her sore point.

"You turned me into a witch!" Orihime said sadly. "I helped my son, but despite that fact, it was the most embarassing moment in my life..."

10 years ago...

Isshin somehow managed to close the door, before the people could storm inside. But the glass-doors wouldn't hold long with all the people, pressing against from outside. A police-siren sound up and went closer and closer. In his own panic, Isshin didn't know how to help instead of using Kidou against the crowd.

"BAKUDO NO. 1! RESTRAIN..." Isshin screamed, using a Kidou on the people who tried to break the door.

Outside the people who got affected by Isshin's spell start to scream when they realized that someone or something affected them. 10 of the maybe 29 people suddenly fell down to the ground, unable to move, with thier hands locked behind thier backs. 16 other people ran away in panic, Ogawa's mother still tried to safe her daughter, who fell down to the ground unconscious, a man with a smartphone hid behind a parked car to send the video of the accident to TV JPN. Only the man with the camcorder left, standing with his running camera in front of the clinic and continued filming Isshin who closed the curtains. Ogawa's mother screamed for help and hammered with her fists against the door.

„NOOOOOO... LET HER FREE! LET HER FREEEEE..."

Inside Isshin realized that he just worsened everything.

„WHAT DID YOU DID?" Ichigo screamed in shock when he realized that his father just attacked the people outside. „RUKIA! MEMORY-REPLACER! NOW!"

Rukia already prepared the device to use it on the people outside. Suddenly it became silent. Only the man with the camcorder was still standing and remembered to run away.

„HOLD ON AND GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" Ichigo screamed and opened the door to follow the man.

Inside the clinic, Ogawa got unconscious. Orihime stopped the healing process and ran away to hide upstairs again. Tatsuki and Mizuiro pulled Ogawa back to the living-room while Renji and Chad looked after Kazui. Everyone realized... it is out of control...

"It is out of control!" Keigo realized, too. He was still in the boxroom with Makoto, in the building of thier TV-network.

"Keigo, since when you are aware of this?" Makoto asked harshly.

"Offically... since the day this wannabe-god appeared and destroyed the half city. Inofficially... I knew it since the day I was forced to let this two guys live with me. And before I saw it so often. I was simply too stupid and too naive to realize whats going on directly in front of me..."

„You mean, you were brainwashed too often before you could act!" Makoto interfered.

Keigo turned away from her again and was going to cry again. She was right. Keigo was brainwashed many times. But of course, when Ichigo's powers affected him as the others... he suddenly remembered more and more things. His loud and intrusive behaviour made it not easy to talk with them about the whole mess that's going on. Especially because they always denied it, or he recieved a slap from Tatsuki. If he was honest, Makoto was right. His friends treated him like trash. But he couldn't tolerate that the media turns them into monsters. He knew that it was time to act...

"Makoto... I don't want to hear anything anymore. You stop broadcasting! And you won't publish anything anymore about the Kurosaki's or the Shinigami or anyone else of them!"

"How dare you to say this! You can't force me to!" Makoto said mad.

"Yes, you heared right! I don't want you to publish anything about the Kurosaki's or someone else. You have no clue, how many problems that will cause." Keigo moaned and looked into Makoto's eyes. "Makoto-chan... Believe me, I saw things I would really love to forget... And I only tell you because I am really worried about you. This is too hot, even for you! And for everyone else in this world, too."

"You only say this because you are afraid of them?! Admit it!"

"NO! I tell you because I'm afraid of the consequences! Believe me, I left Karakura to leave all this mess and all the pain behind me. I couldn't bear it anymore. Now... after you are going to tell the whole world... I don't know what to say now. And now you show me the package with the evidences... or I will tell the news-announcer of another channel, that I smuggled that footage out of North Korea... and not you, as you told everyone. I can prove it."

"You won't dare... the report about the North Korean nightlife was my breakthrough!"

"I'll dare! And you don't need to threat me! My sister threatened me worse for trivia. You are as much in trouble as I..."

Present...

"I have to admit that it was the first time I got afraid of you." Makoto told. "Normally I thought that you are afraid of me!"

10 years ago...

In the Kurosaki-Clinic, Isshin used all aviable furniture to block the front entrace, while Chad did the same with the other entrace to the living area. Orihime took the still senseless Kazui and hid with him in the bathroom upstairs. Ichigo arrived back after he catched the man and forced him to hand him the memory card. Now he helped his father to block the entrace. Outside the police arrived...

"Well done, father!" Ichigo said mad. "Now everyone believes that Orihime is a witch..."

"Where should I know that the door was opened..." his father defend himself.

Ichiro really wanted to kick his father, but he knew that it was useless. His father was right. It was not his fault. It was an accident. A really fatal accident. For now the people fled. His father released the people in front of the entrace from the Kidou to let them run away. But now the police stood in front of the entrace, together with Ogawa's mother. And it was a matter of time before the people return.

„HELP ME! THEY KEEP MY DAUGHTER AS A HOSTAGE INSIDE!" she screamed.

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS NOT OUR HOSTAGE!" Isshin screamed. The wront window was already shattered, so they could hear everything.

„Oh no, Ogawa is still here..." Ichigo remembered. „Ehm... Ogawa-san. Your daughter is free to go. She is fine. And don't care for the payment. The treatment goes on the house..."

„DON'T DARE TO TOUCH MY DAUGHTERS SOUL!" the woman screamed angrilly.

„WE DO NOT EAT SOULS!" Ichigo screamed back before he saw that Renji entered, with the unconscious Ogawa.

„Hey, what about her? She can't stay here!" the Shinigami asked.

Ichigo ran towards him, took Ogawa off his hands and carried her back to the window to hand her to the police.

„OFFICER! HERE IS THE WOMAN! TAKE HER PLEASE!"

Carefully and full of fear, one of the policemen sneaked closer to the entrace. Of course he was afraid for his own soul. But it was a chance to 'rescue the hostage'. Ichigo lift the woman up, to get her threw the hole in the window. Carefully he handed her over to the policeman.

"SHE IS ALIVE!" he shouted towards his colleagues after feeling her pulse.

Immediatelly the policeman pulled Ogawa away from the house and towards an ambulance that waited at the next crossroad.

"Officers, please... I know you and all others might think that we are monsters... but we aren't." Isshin yelled. "Would you allow... there are more uninvolved people inside... please, let them go..."

Isshin was talking about Tatsuki and Mizuiro. They weren't mentioned in the report but the people knew that they were friends.

Slowly, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Ichika arrived, too. Rukia just finished a call to the Soul Society.

"We can't let you here! Give us a some time. We will prepare a gate for you to follow us!" Rukia explained.

"Where?" Tatsuki asked a bit shocked. "Please, don't tell me that we are going to the Soul Society?"

"Do you prefer to stay here and get lynched?" Rukia asked. „Renji... now comes your move..."

Tatsuki and Mizuiro looked on each other. They never imagined to go to the Soul Society 'alive'. Renji placed himself in the middle of the room. He knew a Kidou that might help them. At least for the next few hours. Everyone could hear him murmuring some strange words, before a loud bang occured. Everyone was shocked for a moment but suddenly it was quiet again. And the house was sealed from the world outside. An invisible barrier protected them now...

Outside meanwhile, Ogawa woke up in the ambulance and felt dazed...

"Aww... I have headache!" she wailed. Her mother hold her hand and was relieved. "Mom, I had a strange nightmare! I was in the Kurosaki-clinic after I burned my hand..."

„OH MY GOD! YOUR HAND!" her mother screamed and pointed on her other hand in shock.

Ogawa lift her hand and suddenly remembered everything again. She didn't knew what was more shocking. The fact that one of her best friends is a witch... or the fact that her burned hand wasn't burned anymore... Orihime healed her hand, too...

Present...

"Well done, Orihime!" Ogawa said when she remembered it and lift her hand. "Not even a scar is left behind!"

"Thank you!" Orihime said and became a little bit red.

"So you are a good witch!" Makoto said.

"I don't like the word witch!" Orihime said and was mad on her again.

10 years ago...

Finally Makoto brought Keigo to her desk were she presented him the package she recieved...

"Here we are!" she said abashed while she used a key to unlock a drawler. She took out a package and presented it to Keigo. It had the same form and size as the one he send to Kazui a few days ago. "It arrived the day before yesterday. Photos, videos, newspaper-articles and detailed informations about everyone. About the Kurosaki's, thier friends and these other Shinigami..."

Keigo took the package to look inside. He found douzens of photos, hardware, and documents. "Who is the sender? This package just looks exactly like... my one..."

"I don't know! There is no sender!" she answered while Keigo found the adress-label of the parcel-service. It was addressed for the editorial office directly. Keigo looked on the stamp from the post office and noted the date and the time. When she didn't looked on him... Keigo stole some pictures out of the box...

Keigo stole several pictures, some articles and several documents before he closed the package again. Fortunately nobody saw him.

"You never mention my name, okay!" Keigo threatened her with a harsh voice. "Don't forget that you owe me something!"

She accepted his wish, reluctantly. And she agreed to keep his name out of it as long as possible. Keigo left the editorial office and rushed back to the dubbing-studio. There he switched of the microphones, secretly...

"Aww... what a grap... Why is nothing working anymore..." the producer ranted when he realized that the microphones seemed to be broken.

"Oh, so sad... well... that means I can go home. See you when I come back from Okinawa!" Keigo said innoncently and left the stuido before someone realized that he switched off the microphones to go home earlier...

In Karakura, the ambulance with Yupa arrived in front of the hospital. His injuries were worse than that of Kazui. Next to his tear gas intoxication, he had a broken arm, a broken rib, douzens of bruises and scratches everywhere. The policemen knew Yupa, as he was the son of one of thier colleagues. And so they called his parents immediately who rushed to the hospital. Both were relieved that thier son was alive, but also shocked about his injuries...

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO MY BABY?!" Yupa's mother cried when she saw her son. "DID THIS KUROSAKI BOY DID THAT?"

The policemen were to ashamed to confess that they were responsible for the childs injuries. But luckily for them they had no time to talk with Yupa's parents because they had to continue with the evacuation of the area over the secret basement...

The Kurosaki's and thier friends, had to realize that too. The TV was still running. And of course the news reported about the 'gigantic area that might collapse'...

"It can't collapse, or not?" Mizuiro asked a bit worried.

"A collapse is totally impossible. Not even an earthquake could let it collapse." Isshin told. "Urahara was very carefully when he constructed it."

"But is it even possible to fill it with concrete?" Tatsuki asked and pointed on the TV again. The anchorman told that the authorities will try to fill the whole area with concrete. "I mean... I was there once or twice and I know that there isn't enough concrete in the whole contry to fill this basement."

"The shouldn't even dare to try it. I am sure the Soul Society will seal the place while they erase the memories of the people..." Isshin said, hoping that he was right.

It was creepy silent outside. The police blocked the roads. The neigbours left thier houses. In the city center the people, who lived over the secret basement, were evacuated. Everywhere was chaos. And the Kurosaki's and thier friends sat together in the epicenter.

"And... what now?" Mizuiro carefully asked.

Present...

"Yeah... what now?" Keigo jr. asked impatient.

"I am done with my part. I was in hospital and didn't see or hear anything!" Yupa said a bit mad and crossed his arms.

"I was still out of action!" Kazui said and crossed his arms, too.

"What?" Ichika asked mad. "Do you want me to continue?"

Her friends nooded. Ichika moaned. They were right! She knows how the Soul Society went on...

10 years ago...

Ichika followed her parents back to the Seireitei. She could see how worried her parents were. She was too young to realize everything, but she knew that severe consequences will follow.

„How this could happen?" her father asked her mother.

„I don't know. But we should hurry and arrange everything. It is not just Ichigo, the whole Soul Society is exposed. We have to arrange everything."

„And what? As I know there are no procedures in a situation like this! Because nobody ever immagined that something like this is even possible."

„Yes, I know. But first of all we should inform the others..."

"Can I help, somehow?" Ichika suddenly asked and scared her parents. They totally forgot her.

„Yeah... yes you can help us!" Rukia said and kneeled down to face her daughter. "Ichika, please go and tell your Uncle that we call in everyone for an emergency meeting. And than wait at home for further instructions..."

"Is this an attempt to get rid of me?" Ichika asked. She knew that she was supposed to stay at home because she is too young.

Rukia became red. Her dauther was way too smart for it. "Ehm... please, just... don't disturb us!"

They already stood in front of the gate to the Kuchiki-Manor. Her parents opened the gate and shooed her in before they left. Ichika was mad...

Present...

"What? Since when you surrender as easy like that?" Masaki asked.

"To be honest... It was the very first time in my life, I had absolutely no idea what I should do!" Ichika told.

10 years ago...

While Ichika told everything to her Uncle and went to her room as ordered to think about everything what happened, her parents called all captains and lieutenants together to make up a plan.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the hero of the war against Yhwach and the Quincys and nobody really wanted to see him suffer. But also they had no idea that the Shinigami and the Soul Society could be exposed to the 'Human Society'. It never seemed even possible. Not in the true way, but in a faked way displaying everyone of them as a soul eating monster.

The Kurosaki's and thier friends were still trapped inside thier house. Keigo went home to burn the evidences and the Ishidas already boarded a plane to Germany (the country of the Quincys) before someone shows up with an arrest warrant.

The meeting of the captains and lieutenants took a few hours. But the plan was as follows...

The Soul Society will arrange that all memories in the world of the living get replaced. In the meantime, the Kurosaki's and thier friends will 'evacuated' to the Soul Society. The gate in the secret basement was already destroyed by the SWAT-team, so they had to bring another one to the Kurosaki-clinic. Everyone agreed that the 'uninvolved' humans will be brought here, too. And so they left to prepare everything for the 'accepted Ryoka' to arrive...

Inside the clinic, everything the Kurosaki's and thier friends were able to to was waiting. Outside, the police blocked off the area around the house. But it was a matter of time before they will storm the house or do what else. Everyone was in the living-room now. All doors and windows were locked. A bookshelv was used to block a window while the couch was used to block the other one. The TV was still running, so they knew what happened outside. Kazui was still unconscious and laid in his mothers arms on the armchair. Yuzu tried to act like everything is fine and prepared something to eat. It was afternoon now. And it was silent outside. Too silent...

In Minato, Keigo arrived home and rushed to upstairs to his penthouse. There was no trace that someone knew that he was a friend of them. Makoto hold her word and kept his name out of it as long as possible. He throw his trolley on his bed and walked up and down. It was the first time he was able to freak out, without to be seen. After he turned on his TV, to listen to the news he start to search his drawlers. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for: The reciept of the adress-label of the package he send. The stamp was from the same office, the time and the date were the same (there was only a two minute difference)... but the package, Keigo send, was not the package with the evidences... it was addressed to Kazui...

"How is that possible! I mean... I never..." Keigo murmured. "No, no... It can't be!"

Keigo searched the drawler again till he found his cigarettes and ignited one for himself.

"I thought I stopped smoking?" Keigo murmured and took a deep breath from the cigarette. Than he took the reciept again and looked on the stamp one more time. "No! No... it's impossible..."

Keigo put the reciept into a bowl. Than he took out the photos and the other stuff he stole out of his pocket to read it. On the backsides of the photos, names and notes were written.

"It's impossible to photograph Shinigami! How they were able to take a photo of Kazui?" Keigo asked himself before he threw everything into the bowl and took it out on his terrace to ignite everything with his cigarette. "There are way better photos of Kazui..."

For hours he tried to call the Kurosaki's or the others... nobody answered...

In the Kurosaki's house, they meanwhile talked about thier upcomming journey to the world of the dead...

"Okay, please make it as painless as possible!" Mizuiro said and closed his eyes. He mentaly prepared for the death.

„What?" Ichigo asked.

"When you kill us!" Mizuiro said and shocked them. "I mean, my soul have to be out of my body to go to the Soul Society, right?"

"Nobody needs to be killed!" Ichigo yelled. "You will only have to run threw the spirit exchanger..."

Suddenly a door appeared at the wall, When it opened, Rukia and Renji came threw it. Carrying several bags with them...

"Okay Guys... This is it!" Rukja yelled and explained everyone how they get threw the gate. The doors already closed again and disappeared. „What you just saw... was a Senkaimon. We have to place a device here that turns your 'Kishi' into 'Reishi'. Just when you passed the gate, you will be in the Dangai. That's the world between yours and ours. The Sereitei deactivated the protective mechanisms, so you can all pass it safely. That's really important. Run until you are out and than we see each other on the other side..."

Everyone got a 'Soul Ticket', to carry it with him to be able to pass threw the gate. Ichigo took his unconscious son on his shoulders, while he ordered the others to grab someone elses hand. They run together in a chain. Renji offered to carry the suitcases Orihime prepared and Rukia took a backpack she packed up, too.

Outside meanwhile, the SWAT-team prepared to storm the clinic...

Inside, Renji used his Zanpakutou to open the Senkaimon again. In awe, Tatsuki and Mizuiro watched the door appearing again. A portable Reishi-Henkan-ki (a spirit exchanger) was prepared, they had to pass it before they enter.

"Okay,... ready?"

Everyone was ready. They knew that they couldn't stay here. It was too dangerous. The Seinkaimon opened and a bright light appeared. Only visible for the people inside. Outside the SWAT-team was ready to storm in. Not knowing who or what waited for them inside.

The group meanwhile prepared to run. Renji and Rukia already went threw it again.

„OKAY... At three... ONE... TWO... GOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled and so the whole group start to run threw the gate...

Ichigo, his son Kazui on his shoulders, Orihime, Isshin, Karin, Chad, Tatsuki and Mizuiro passed threw the gate... and Yuzu, who hold Mizuiro's hand until the very last moment... grashed with a loud bang against the wall behind the Senkaimon and hit the ground unconscious while the gate closed and wanished ... her Soul-Ticket failed...

 **Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mizuiro could feel it when Yuzu's hand didn't touched his anymore. He screamed. But anyone else screamed, too while they ran threw the Dangai, the world between the Soul-Society and the World of the Living. Everyone lost grip to each other while they ran. Despite the fact that the Soul-Society, switched off all traps in here, they were too afraid. They knew the storys about the Dangai and they wanted to leave it as soon as possible. And because nobody dared to look behind (as instructed by Rukia) nobody realized that Yuzu was not with them.

Yuzu Kurosaki hit the wall behind the Senkaimon so hard, that she damaged the wall and smeared it with blood, that splashed out of her broken nose. Her forehead hit the wall so hard that she didn't lost only her consciousness...

The SWAT-Team stormed inside... crashing threw the closed doors and windows. Only to find an empty house and an unconscious woman on the ground... her face couvered with blood...

When her family and thier friends finally reached the other side, they fell down to the ground exhausted. The sun was setting down, turning the whole place in a warm orange light. Slowly Mizuiro and Tatsuki realized... they were in the Soul Society. Carefully Tatsuki looked behind her. The gate was still open, so they could look inside the Dangai. A cold shiver run over her back and she became pale.

„That was weird!" she murmured and looked around.

Slowly everyone start to calm down. The Abarais approached them and helped Ichigo with the senseless Kazui. Isshin looked after his daughters... and suddenly realized that Yuzu was not with them.

„Yuzu! Where is Yuzu?"

Everyone looked around... Yuzu was gone...

Present...

"Why?" Masaki asked.

"Her soul ticket failed!" Ichika resond. "We later found out that it was an error in the administration... but later to that..."

10 years ago...

While her family thaught that Yuzu maybe fell down somewhere in the Dangai and needed help, Yuzu was carried out of the house by two members of the SWAT team. Her face was couvered with blood, she didn't have an ID with her, so nobody recognized her as a member of the Kurosaki-family. An ambulance brought her to the nearest hospital. While in the meantime Keigo Asano decided to leave the city. He couldn't do anything. If he talks with the press he may worse everything up. But of course he watched the news as much as possible. Not knowing that the police already stormed the clinic...

In the Soul Society everyone was worried. What if Yuzu was swallowed by the Dangai. But a member of the Kidou-Corps, who watched the gate, could confirm that only 10 people entered at the other side, passed it and left it. So Yuzu never entered the Dangai...

"WHY? OH MY GOSH... MY BABY!" Isshin screamed and tried to run back, to safe his youngest child. The others had to hold him, as the gate closed and the Dangai regained it's dangerous safety features again. Making it impossible to go back without beeing killed inside.

The Shinigami and the Soul Soul society had no clue what happened to her. Or why it happened? But it was fact that Yuzu Kurosaki was left behind in the Human World... but that was not the only surprise...

„Hey, when did you change into that?" Mizuiro said and everyone realized that Isshin was suddenly wearing his old Shihakushou!

„What, the...? I didn't left my body... I just..." Isshin stammered and everyone looked into the Dangai again.

Isshins human-body, he recieved decades ago from Urahara to stay in the world of the living, was laying inside the Dangai. When he got the Gigai that day, it was not supposed to make a journey to the Soul Society. The Dangai, despite it's protective measures were deactivated, was too much for it. So it already start to crumble when they entered it. Together everyone had to watch now, Isshins body starting to get wrinkled before it crumbled into dust...

Another one who was left behind in the Human World, still walked up and down in his penthouse when someone knocked on the door. In fear Keigo, who was sure that it was the police, tried to remain calm. But what if they are here to arrest him? What if someone told the police that he and Ichigo were friends? Keigo knew that they had nothing to blame him! He left years ago, and even before he never ever was involved in Ichigo's 'business'. Keigo hooked up the chain into the door before he carefully opened it.

"Yes!"

"Keigo, are you home?" his manager Shino Midori was in front of his door.

Keigo opened the chain and let him in. He was surprised to see that Keigo 'cried'. „Are you okay. I tried to call you?"

"Did you?" Keigo asked and looked on the display of his smartphone. Two missed calls! But he didn't mentioned them because he tried to call the Kurosaki's all the time. "Sorry, I was busy!"

The next 30 minutes they talked about Keigo's character in 'Crime Lab Tokyo'. Keigo slowly calmed down again when he realized that Shino didn't seem to know about his 'Karakura-connections'. But he was still not able to listen to him. Because he was worried about the Kurosaki's. But why? Why, he should be worried? The Soul Society will do as always and erase everything out of the peoples memories. But what will happen to the Kurosaki's now? The people will lynch them! Or Makoto? Will the Shinigami give her the death-penalty for exposing everyone? Keigo was lost in his minds. His manager meanwhile realized that Keigo was not as cheerful as normal.

"You don't listen to what I say!" he complained.

"Huh... I am sorry? What did you said?"

"I just told you that you gonna be in the main-cast in the next season and you don't even smile? What's going on with you?" Shino asked. "Keigo... did you took any pills, again?"

"Wha... no! I mean... Wow, I will be in the main-cast... That's... nice!"

"Nice! That's everything? Okay, what's going on? You cried! I can see it. And you make a face like someone is dead?" his manager asked. "Is it about Akira? Did you two finally broke up?"

"No, Akira has nothing to do with... What do you mean with finally?" Keigo was suddenly very mad.

"Well, I don't know but I think she is playing in a whole other leauge! Okay... so what's up?"

"It is... just a problem from my past I thought I solved, but... anyway, it will be solved by itself as always... I have to catch up my flight..."

Present...

"We know what happened in Okinawa!" Ichigo told. "My son... well... found out by making a movie out of it..."

"Pah... please, I remember the incident in the prison! You may talk normally with me!" Makoto moaned. "Your son put a helmet on his head, roasted him and record his memory on a tape..."

In Karakura meanwhile, the teens denied to tell anymore to the kids...

"Why?" Keigo jr. moaned.

"Because, that's it!" Kazui told. "After that I was in Soul Society with my parents and Yupa was in hospital for a month. And that just because your aunt, thought she has to punish my parents for your father doing the right! But luckily she failed..."

10 years ago...

Mizuho Asano knew that something was going on when she realized that the people around her were talking about the Kurosaki's. Now that the Kurosaki's were exposed, it wouldn't be long before her brother's connection to him will be exposed as well. And soon after the youth-welcare-office will see that her brothers statement was not more than an attempt to swallow the boy's soul. Mizuho was not aware that this was too hot for her, too. She had to realize that when she mentioned that the police evacuated the buildings on the other side of the street. People ran across the street in fear the ground could collapse. Sirens howled over the city. In fear thier souls could be swallowed, thousands of people left the city. And Mizuho meanwhile had to realize that her brother's name didn't appear in any report about the Kurosaki's.

"What? Did his lover thought that she has to protect him? I knew it... I should have send it to TV JPN!" she said mad and took her phone to call the the editorial-office.

After waiting for amost an half and hour in the holding pattern (thousands called the TV stations to give a statement), she kept it as short as possible.

"...Keigo Asano, ask him about the Kurosaki's! He is fully aware..."

After that she hang off. The man in the editorial-office of Tokyo-One was surprised. He wrote Keigo's name and a question-mark on a note and handed it to Makoto who threw the note into the trash-bin. She was aware of it, but she kept her promise. After learning about the injured Yupa she felt bad...

While Keigo went aboard of his Nihon-Air-flight, from Tokyo-Haneda Airport to Naha Airport in Okinawa, a young Shinigami named Kaneda Ochi, who died in a well-known Nihon-Air-crash in 1985 while flying from Haneda to Osaka-Itami, was among some other Shinigami watching the Kurosaki's and thier friends walking threw the alleys of the Sereitei towards the Kuchiki-manor. The only reason they were so calm was that they were so much exhausted that it was hard for everyone to walk. They relied on the other Shinigami to keep sure that she doesn't get hurt.

"So this is the famous Kurosaki-clan?!" Kaneda asked his comrade next to him.

„Yeah, but it looks like the group is not complete!" his comrade said.

For now they knew that Yuzu was on the way to the general-hospital. They knew that the Ishidas will keep sure that nobody will get close enough to her to harm her. And it was true. Before leaving, Ishida senior ordered everyone who was aware of the 'spiritual' or his Quincy-powers, to not to talk to anyone and to keep sure that every new patient, who is close to the Kurosaki's, get's the most possible protection. This way, Yuzu (who was not recognized by the police but by the nurses), got a new name. Yupa, (Kazui's friend) meanwhile, had not that much luck. He was recognized by all present police-men and it was hard to believe for his parents that thier son left with the Shinigami-boy the school to go to this cursed shop with the big cave under it.

"He... he jinxed him! Yeah... this little monster jinxed my baby to swallow his soul!" his mother cried while she hold her son's hand. He was still unconscious. "Why else he should have gone to this shop?"

"I don't know... But I talked with my colleagues. They are searching everywhere for the Kurosaki's." her husband told. „They somehow managed to escape from thier house, but we will find them."

Both were still unaware that his son got his injuries from one of the SWAT-team members. In that moment, Yupa start to cough. He finally woke up.

"Oh, Yupa... don't worry. Everything will be fine!"

„Ka... Ka..." Yupa tried to call for Kazui, but the pain in his chest was to big. That was no big surprise after the SWAT-team member tackled him and broke his rib. "Where... Kazui..."

His parents were shocked...

Kazui meanwhile, finally woke up...

„YUPA..." Kazui screamed when he woke up and sliped down from the strechter, his father and Renji used to carry him to the Kuchiki property.

Ichigo was so scared that he dropped his side of the strecher and looked after his son.

"OH, KAZUI... How are you? Are you okay?"

"YUPA... HE AND I... Where?" than Kazui realized that they were in Soul Society. "Why we are in Soul Society?"

"Oh, Kazui... I am afraid that something terrible happened." his mother said in tears, but relieved that her son woke up.

"Where is Yupa?" Kazui asked worried. "Did the police arrest him?"

"Yupa?" Ichigo asked and slowly realized what his son was talking about. "Please don't tell me that he was with you in the Urahara-Shop! WHY?"

When his father start to scream, Kazui was too scared to tell him the truth. It was fact that everything was just his fault, because he and his friend were not careful enough. "He... followed me and... tried to help me..."

"Awww... Yupa is really a true friend!" Orihime said.

Kazui knew that she was right. Yupa is really a true friend. He would never betray him. And now he left him behind there. He didn't want to imagine the cruel things the police will do to him to force him to talk...

"Come on, Kazui!" Ichigo said. "We stay at the Abarai's house as long as the Soul Society needs to replace the people's memories."

Kazui followed his parents and watched the Shinigami glaring on them. He also watched Tatsuki and Mizuiro looking on everything in awe. It was thier first visit to the Soul-Society and so both were very curious. Together the group reached the Kuchiki-manor. It was almost midnight. It was a horrible and exhausting day. Isshin just lost his human-body, Yuzu got hardly injured and was in hospital now, next to Ogawa, Yupa and douzens of other people who got injured in stampedes and during the evacuation. Thier house was half destroyed and the people were afraid of them. To make it worst, they all had to flee now and hide here in Soul Society.

Ikkaku Madarame, passed and greeted them. They had a short talk about the events and he told Ichigo that almost two thirds of the 11th division was send to Karakura to help in the memory-replacement. And of all Shinigami, he was the first one to ask Ichigo about Keigo, despite the fact that he disliked him most...

"Did you got rid of that nuisance with the loud voice, or why you didn't let him come with you?" the lieutenant of the eleventh division asked.

"OH NO, KEIGO!" Ichigo suddenly remembered. Keigo was still in the World of the Living, too. "I totally forgot about him! RUKIA..."

"Don't worry! We have checked everything! Keigo's name did not appear in any report so far." she explained while she opened the gate. "Looks like he is lucky now!"

"I hope at least he get's spared by this mess..."

Keigo indeed somehow managed to get spared so far. He was sitting in the business-class on the flight to Naha and was not able to calm down. A flight attendant offered him some newspapers, but he denied to take one. He was too afraid to read something he didn't know before. But he also thought about how this could happen and who send the whole stuff to Makoto? Keigo took a piece of paper and a pen to make some notes.

First of all, he needed a name for this mess. Kurosaki-... Kurosaki... GATE! Yeah, Kurosaki-Gate would be a fitting name for this chaos. Next to Watergate and Diesel-Gate it fit. So Keigo wrote 'Kurosaki-Gate' in big letters on the top of the page. Followed by a list of names. A list of everyone who knew about the whole Shinigami-shit.

The same list was required by a older Shinigami who showed up in Rukia's house shortly after she and her guests entered it. Ichigo wrote every person he knew that he or she was aware of his secret on a list. It was a short list and nearly useless, as everyone (exept Keigo) was here now...

Keigo finished his own list, and he made a second one with anyone who could (maybe) know about it. That included all of his classmates, some bullys Ichigo fight down and others who hate Ichigo for some reason. And that was a long list. Keigo even didn't knew thier names so he wrote down just names like 'guy no 11.' or 'guy from the shop'...

In the Soul Society, Kazui was still trembling in fear. The adults finally calmed down a little bit and decided to go to bed.

Renji and Rukia offered thier house, on the Kuchiki-property, to spend the night in, while she, Renji and Ichika move in the manor again. Tomorrow everything will be fine again, Rukia said when she and Renji brought some futons for everyone. Yuzu was safe for now, Yupa alive and Keigo still out of trouble. Isshin only cried for his body but was happy that his Masaki-forever-poster survived the Dangai. Everyone was too tired to do something now. But they were excited for the moment, they can return. Nevertheless, someone needs to get punished for all the mess. And everyone was keen to know how and why this news-announcer exposed them in TV.

Tatsuki and Mizuiro were normally very excited to be here and got the promise that Rukia shows them a little bit around when the situation got calmed down. And so everyone went to bed. Only Kazui was not able to sleep. Knowing that everything was just his fault and that it was a matter of time before everyone will know that he broke the rules...

It was not the first time, the Soul Society changed the memories of the whole world. But it was not as easy as everyone thought. It was a difficult process, focusing on the orgin of the event. And that was for everyone the live-report... unaware that the true orgin (Keigo's sister) was busy with destroying all remaining evidence that was left in her son's bedroom...

When Keigo arrived in Naha and left the plane, he rushed to the next aviable TV screen to watch the news. Unfortunately they still reported about it... despite it was 3am in the morning. Keigo spend the rest of the night and the early morning on the airport, watching TV... till the director called and asked where he is...

Keigo rushed out of the terminal and took a taxi to the hotel were the episode was screened. His friends meanwhile woke up after a short, restless night. Two Shinigami from Kidou-Corps, who were responsible for the memory-replacement, arrived on the property. When Renji saw them getting closer he saw in thier faces that something was wrong... and he should be right...

The Kurosaki's and thier friends meanwhile were happy about the new day, because they knew that it meaned that everything was allright again. Together they prepared for breakfast, while outside Renji and Rukia didn't know how to explain to them that the process failed...

"And how we tell them?" Renj asked.

"Don't ask me! I have absolutely no clue how we tell them that they maybe never ever can return..." Rukia murmured and took a deep breath. "Okay... Renji, this is it..."

After these words, she knocked on the door and opened it to face the Kurosaki's and thier friends.

"Good morning!" she yelled with a slightly overfriendly voice. "How are you on this wonderful morning?"

Everyone looked on her. They never saw Rukia like that. She was way too friendly.

"They still need some time, don't they?" Orihime asked disappointed. "Please be honest. Well, we need some time to organize a new Gigai for Isshin anyway..."

"Ehem... How about a nice little sightseeing-tour threw the Sereitei for our guests here." Renji suddenly said with a bright smile and pointed on Tatsuki and Mizuiro. "I mean it is thier first visit here and we should show them a little bit around..."

Renji's smile was a bit too bright. Everyone realized that something was wrong.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo said and walked closer to them. "Since when are sightseeing-tours aviable here? What's going on? What happend? Oh, my gosh... is Yuzu..."

"No, Yuzu is fine so far... It's just... The memory-replacement... it... it failed..." Rukia confessed.

"And that means...?" Mizuiro asked.

Kazui watched everything threw the half opened door. In fear he closed it when the adults start to scream on each other and fight about the consequences and who is responsible for it. Tears ran down his face and he wanted to hide in the other room. But when he entered the room, he faced Ichika.

„HEY! I know that you are hiding something!" Ichika said while she hold her Zanpakutou on his forehead. "Tell me... do you have something to do with it?"

Kazui became pale...

Present...

"That was the moment everyone of us realized that we were much more in trouble than we first thought!" Kazui told.

His parents meanwhile, tried to remain calm with Makoto in the room.

"How you figured out that we are here?" Keigo asked her. "Or first tell me,... why you are still interested in the Kurosaki's anyway? You know that you can't expose them again..."

"I am not here to expose them again. I am aware of it for years and I understand now that it is too hot for me. No, to be honest... your ex-girlfriend contacted me several weeks ago. She remembers a little bit and she is afraid of your son's 'magical-powers' or whatever..."

"Akira? You are in touch with her?" Keigo asked. "Did she tell you to follow them here?"

"Well, she followed them here. I just joined her!"

"Woah... wait, she is here?" Ichigo asked shocked.

Makoto looked on him and smiled innoncently. "She is waiting in the car!"

Everyone was shocked. So Keigo's ex-girlfriend was here, too. Everyone looked on Keigo who surrendered. "I'll take care of her!"

Keigo flash-stepped away, only to appear with his surprised ex-girlfriend in his arms, a second later. When Keigo grabbled her, Akira was fixing her lipstick and was focused on her makeup mirror. So she needed a second to realize that she was not in her car anymore. She was shocked when she saw that she was in Keigo's arms. Her first mind was the incident with 'Hollow-Keigo' the night her son was born.

"AAAAGHHHHHHH..." Akira screamed so loud, that everyone had to hold his ears.

Keigo was so scared that he dropped her and instinctively used a Kidou on her to cut her off.

"Akira... I know that it might be strange for you to meet the dead father of your son but I am not a Hollow anymore! I was never a Hollow. Believe me... Holeigo didn't obey me. At least not always..."

10 years ago...

Keigo just talked with the producer and the director on the set, which was on the property of a holiday-resort...

"Asano, go and get some rest. You look terrible." his producer said and hold his hand on Asano's forehead. "Gosh... You have fever!... Go to bed... before you infect someone. We have a strict schedule. We will screen your scene tomorrow. I have some Paracetamol in my bag. Take one of them and you will feel better..."

Keigo threw the medicine, he got from his into a trash-bin secretly and locked himself up in his hotel-room. Keigo was awake now for almost two subsequently days. He was on the verge... but he was unaware that deep inside his soul... someone he never mentioned realized that he was getting suddenly stronger. This was his chance... his prison was never as weak as now. If he just gets a chance to use his own voice, instead of hearing his ones all the time, complaining about his life, his sister, his friends, his girlfriend all the time...

He walked up and down. For hours and hours he just walked up and down while the TV was on and news were aired. Finally Keigo drunk something... but unfortunately it was some alcohol from the minibar. He also took sedatives, he got from his last therapist.

"Aghh... they taste ugly!" a voice in Keigo's mind said. Keigo was shocked and hold on. Were that his minds. "Yeah... yeah... it's time to listen to me..."

For the first time ever... Keigo listened to the voice of his secret Inner-Hollow: Holeigo!

 **Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

It was not the first time, Keigo's mind did not say that what it should say. But this time it was different. Like there was a whole other person inside his head. Keigo shaked his head and decided to forget it. He is tired, worried, hungry, thirsty and eagerly as always, waiting for the Soul Society to fix it.

„Oh, please if they are really able to fix this mess they would have already done it?" Holeigo said inside Keigo's minds. And of course, Keigo thought that that were his own minds.

„Yeah!" he murmured and sat down on the bed.

Holeigo was surprised. That was awesome, for the first time since he began to excist, inside of the soul of this guy, he was able to communicate with him. At least. But if he realy wanted to be free, he had to weak him much more...

In Karakura meanwhile,... Yupa finally woke up. Still coughing but now able to talk with his parents and listen to thier worried crys. Not knowing that the Kurosaki's were already gone, he tried to convince his parents that it is not like they think.

"I am no... cough... jinxed!" Yupa coughed. He felt the pain in his chest while he talked. "I... I... left with him on my... cough... own!"

"Yupa... my son please..." his mother cried. "Please, don't tell me that you knew about... 'that'!"

"Know about what?" the boy decided to act dumb. But his parents immediately saw that he was lying.

„Yupa, you knew everything. Admit it!" his father said harshly.

Yupa only turned his head away and start to cry. For his parents it was a confession and they were shocked...

Two levels below them, Yuzu Kurosaki opened her eyes for the first time since her crash agains the wall the afternoon before. She had headache, her mouth was dry as dust and she had absolutely no idea where she was, and how she got here. The last thing she remembered was that she and Karin were in the park and talked about Karin's 'kind-of-relationship' with Toshiro and that she did not want her to tell anyone about. Especially not her father, as he was once Toshiro's captain and not Ichigo, who would do something really stupid like starting a fight or something.

Yuzu looked around. She slowly realized that she was in a hospital-room. She was connected to an infusion and had a tight bandage around her head. Did she had an accident? Or was she attacked by someone? She had no idea! And her head felt like it was going to blow up every second. She looked for a call-button. Every hospital-bed had a call button for a nurse. Finally she found something that felt like a remote-controler with a cable and knew that she found it. Just a minute later Ishida's thrustworthy nurse entered.

"You're awake!" she said relieved and came closer. "How are you?"

"Wa... ter..." Yuzu begged. The nurse filled some water into a glass and took a straw to let Yuzu drink something. After that she suddenly felt better. "Where am I?"

"You're in Karakura General!"

"What happend? Why... I am here?" Yuzu asked still dazed.

"I don't know exactly! The police told that they found you in your living-room. It looked like you ran against the wall! You have a broken nose, a skull contusion and a concussion." the woman explained.

"How? I... why did I... Where is... my family?"

"I don't know. In the Soul Society maybe!" the nurse told and Yuzu looked on her with big eyes. "I am aware, don't worry. I took care that nobody gets close to you as long as you are here. The whole country is hunting your brother and your father. Your sister in law is displayed as a witch..."

Suddenly some memories came back... "Gosh... I need to go... The police... The crowd..."

"Ssshhh... Don't worry! You are safe here!" the nurse said and went closer to whipser into Yuzu's ear. „Listen... Your name is Haruna Kobayashi and you are here because you fell down a stair! Got it?"

Yuzu nooded. The nurse nooded, too and prepared to leave. "Ishida-san told me, that your 'friends' will arrange everything! Everything will be fine!"

"Are you... a Quincy, too? Why do you help me?"

The nurse shrugged. "I don't know! Maybe I am jinxed, just like they tell in the news. Remember, Kobayashi-san! Right?"

"Right!" Yuzu nooded again and the nurse left.

Now Yuzu had some time to think about what happened. She saw the gate! They all passed! But why she didn't?

The same question was asked in the Soul Society...

"Why she didn't pass the gate?" Ichigo yelled mad.

"We still try to find out!" Rukia said. "What ever happened we will figure it out! For now she is safe. She is in hospital under a wrong name. Ishida took care of it! The boy who was with Kazui in the shop is in hospital, too. He was not as lucky as her... where is Kazui?"

Kazui was in the other room with Ichika and was forced to tell her the whole story. Of Yupa who quit thier friendship, because of the secret and how Kazui told him the whole secret despite his parents order, to safe it. The whole time Ichika hold her Zanpakutou against his throat. But after hearing this heartbreaking story about secrets, lies and friendship she lowered her sword and hugged him. She felt so sorry for him...

"And what do you think, when we will be able to return?" Ichigo asked Rukia, still mad.

"As soon as we found the orgin of the..."

"The orgin!" Orihime cut her off. "I can tell you the orgin! Makoto Hirabata! She told everyone in the morning 'City-Report' and later in her prime-time show."

"And who told her?" Rukia asked.

"Is that important?" Mizuiro asked curious.

"Yeah... He is right!" Ichigo said and went closer to Rukia. "When Aizen destroyed the half city, you needed ten minutes to replace everyones memories. When Kon ruined my image after... you know..." (Ichigo remembered her on Kon kissing Tatsuki and Orihime in class but did not want to mention it when Tatsuki stood right behind him) you needed five seconds! Why is it this time so difficult?"

Rukia looked on him worried. "I have to admit that I don't know it! I never expierienced something like that! It could have any reason? Maybe someone spied you out? Or you accidentely told someone?"

"Please, noone of my friends would ever do that! Right?" Ichigo asked and looked on Tatsuki and Mizuior who both nooded.

"There will be a meeting of all captains and lieutenants in 15 Minutes! This is not just affecting you. The whole Soul Society got exposed. You are all invited to join us." Renji told before calling for his daughter. „ICHIKA!"

Ichika entered the room. "May I and Kazui stay here? He doesn't feels good!"

The Abarai's were surprised. Thier daughter got the chance to join a top-priority-seireitei-meeting and she refused? But than they remembered Kazui, and that it was propably to much for him. His friend injured and he almost caught by a SWAT-team. So they left without the kids and Ichika tried to get some more informations from Kazui...

In his hotel-room in Okinawa, Keigo meanwhile thought that it was really just his own stress that talked to him and he took something from the minibar. After drinking a mouth full of Whiskey he didn't feel better... ever and ever again he tried to call one of them. But nobody picked up. There was no service in the Soul Society.

"Are you kidding me?" Keigo yelled and gave up. Angrilly he throw the smartphone into the trash-bin.

"And once again I am the one who is left out!" Holeigo said. This time like he is Keigo himself.

„Yeah... as usual!" Keigo believed it.

Holeigo figured out that if he talk to Keigo like he is a diferent person, he would just scare him and run to the next aviable Shinigami who will find him inside here and kill both of them instantly. But if he talks to Keigo like he is his own minds, he will listen to him. And with the truth of this whole shit he willl definetively hit a nerve and weak his will much more. And once he is weak enough, he will be able to break out and swallow him. And he will be delicious. He knew the hidden power and the strench of his soul, despite the weak human-body.

"If I really count for them they would have already called to ask how I am at least, or not?!" Holeigo said.

"Why I even dare to believe that?" Keigo thought by himself. His Hollow could hear it and was satisfied.

Keigo switched threw the channels. Next to the reports about the Kurosakis, there was normal programme aired as well. One channel aired his detergent commercial.

"Gosh, why I realize how humiliating that was just now?" Keigo asked himself.

"Ichigo and the others won't even laugh! They will just slap me and reproach me. As they reproach me for realy everything I do. No matter what I do. I will ever be only the loud, annoying nuisance..."

Holeigo's words hurt, especially because Keigo thought that it were his own words. But they were true anyway...

Suddenly the news about the Kurosaki's disappearance aired in TV...

In the Soul Society, everyone arrived at the hall were the meeting was going to be held. After checking that everyone was there, one of the present Shinigami suddenly asked...

"Not everyone from your list is here?" he asked and pointed on Keigo's name. "Asano Keigo? Where is he?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while." Two years to be exactly, but Ichigo didn't want to talk about his 'friendship' with Keigo now. "He is... pretty busy I think! He works as an Seiyuu!"

"A what?"

"He is dubbing... animes and movies... for television!" Ichigo explained. "Why? Do you want to interview him, too?"

"Well, if our information is correct, his spiritual powers are much bigger than that of these two you brought with you, toghether." he explained.

"What? Are we talking about the same Asano?" Tatsuki asked. "And now that we talk about it... how much is he 'stronger' than I?"

The Shinigami explained everything. Everyone of them was on the Soul Society's radar since the Ryoka-Invasion. After Aizen's defeat, when they learned about Ichigo's powers and the Soul Society, they had been watched as thier Spirituall-awareness came from Ichigo's powers. There was a bowl of fruits standing on a side-table.

"Imagine... this apple is the whole amount of spiritual-power of Mr. Kojima-san." he explained and pointed on Mizuiro. "Arisawa-san's apple is a little bit bigger! Asano's apple..." he sighed. "... Asano's apple has to be as big as a cantaloupe! A that were the data from 12 years ago..."

Tatsuki was surprised.

Keigo meanwhile, suddenly got appetite for fruits. Luckily there was some fruit liqueur in the minibar. He just learned that his so called friends were gone. They left to safe themself to the Soul Society. A place, if he was honest, would really love to see some day. But not after he dies. What shall he do? Does he have to kill himself to hide there, too?

"I will loose my memory on everything when I go there! But friends like them I really want to forget." Holeigo said and a tear ran down Keigo's face. "What I am talking about... my parents were right, our classmates were right... everyone was right! I have never been a part of this group..."

Keigo got flashbacks... the slaps he always recieved, thier cold behaviour. Yeah, they were never the kind and friendly friends he wanted them to be and he would had needed sometimes. And there were so many situations where he had needed them and when they pushed him away...

Holeigo could feel Keigo getting weaker and weaker every second. But that was not enough. He had to go further. And than suddenly he could feel that he was able to control him a little bit. The pills...

Present...

„My soul was able to restrain him! But that morning I was not strong enough..." Keigo told.

10 years ago...

"Come on, Tatsuki! Slap me!" Holeigo yelled to upset him more.

"OH... I wish Tatsuki can see me now! She would slap me into my face and tell me to stop wailing! Looks like it's true and the only way she is able to talk to others is the language of violence. Sometimes I ask myself why I didn't believed my parents and left that stupid cow behind!"

Holeigo somehow managed to let Keigo put around 10 to 15 pills into his glass that was already filled with Vodka.

"Agghh... My parents were right when they told me that I will regret it. If you didn't want me to be involved in your business then you shouldn't have dragged me into it in the first fucking place! But I won't give you the chance to to see how I fail. Fuck you... IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS IN SOUL SOCIETY, FUCK YOU ALL!... I don't want to be your clown anymore!"

Keigo closed his eyes and drank the spiked Vodka in three big gulps. Keigo coughed and trembled. The Vodka burned in his throat horribly. He start to choke and sound like he was going to puke. He was always the one who overact and who was always over emotional in a very offensive way. That were enough drugs to kill him. But Keigo was so lucky, that someone found him on time... or he would be dead now...

"I wish you good luck in Soul Society." Keigo murmured dazed. His view became blurred and darker when he threw his glass towards the TV where it shattered on the screen. A photo of them was aired. A photo of the whole group, except of Keigo! "I hope it's true that you forget everything when you are 'konzoed'. Friends like you, you simply need to forget! You, my sister, these Shinigami... And when you send them to get my soul, don't dare to send this Ikkaku nor this Yumi-what's-his-name... It was worse enough to share my room with them without beeing asked before... Till today, I even don't know why I had to..."

Keigo took the empty Vodka-bottle and threw it towards the TV, too. It hit the screen and shattered...

Present...

"You know, Holeigo was inside me all the years. He was trapped... he wanted to be free!" Keigo told.

"Luckily he didn't!" Tatsuki moaned. "It was worse enough to watch it happen in your memory!"

„Yeah... but why he didn't just came out?" Keigo asked, surprising everyone. "I mean... that was his chance?"

Suddenly Keigo felt his Zanpakutou talking to him.

"What..." Keigo said and lift his Zanpakutou to look on it... "...YOU..."

Everyone was surprised...

"Ehm... what has this Katana to do with it?" Akira asked confused. "Oh my gosh... don't tell me that there is really a person inside that?!"

10 years ago...

After Keigo closed his eyes and fell asleep to wait for his death... his Inner-Hollow felt that he was free. Full of excitement, Holeigo prepared to take over the soul... he could feel it. He felt a body. Keigo's body...

While Keigo's own soul start to loose it's strench more and more Holeigo felt more and more like he has a body. He is not just a spot in this Soul anymore... he grows more and more to be an full person. But than, suddenly and out of nowhere, another spirit appeared... and attacked him...

Keigo's Zanpakutou choosed him already before his death. When he was on the verge of death, to be exactly. And so a fight inside of Keigo's soul began... a fight that was also mentioned by other people in the hotel. Including his manager...

Shino Midori, just entered the hotel to look after Keigo. On the set he learned about Keigo's sudden 'fever' and was worried about the screening shedule. While walking threw the corridor... Keigo's body was pushed across the bed. Keigo was too dazed to realize what was going on with him and that he even float over the bed. The fight between the Zanpakutou spirit and his Inner Hollow was so intense that his body didn't endure the forces and he puked the whole poisioness cocktail out...

"Keigo? Is everything allright?" Shino yelled from outside after he could hear him puke. The door was locked. And suddenly it was quiet inside.

„KEIGO!" Shino screamed and hammered with his fist against the locked door.

The silence inside was scary. Something terrible must have going on in there. Shino's loud screaming echoed threw the corridor and so he catched the attention of a maid who just finished cleaning another room and aproached him madly.

„Excuse me! Would you please don't make such noise!" the maid said with a harsh voice.

„Open the door! I need to get in there!" Shino said and looked on her in a kind of begging way.

„Please what? I will not allow that you enter a foreign room! Who are you? And why do you even dare to ask?"

"Please, open this door! I'm afraid, something terrible is going on in there! Please, I take the full responsibility!"

The maid looked on Shino and into his begging eyes. She could see that he was really worried and she felt bad. Maybe he was right and there was really something terrible going on inside this room. She mentioned the 'Do-not-disturb-sign' and did not enter the room. She didn't know why, but suddenly she took her key-card and opened the door. Not thinking about that she could possibly loose her job.

"Thank you so much!" Shino said and opened the door. "Keigo... I come in now... Keigo?"

Shino and the maid entered the room. The curtains were closed, a shattered vodka-bottle laid on the ground, the TV was running and there was this terrible stench of alcohol, sweat and ciggarette-smoke in the air.

"Keigo... Are you here?" Shino said and walked closer to the sleeping area. The shock was great when both found the 'liveless' body on the bed. "KEIGO!"

The maid screamed when she saw Keigo. With open mouth, pale skin and without breath he laid in the bed. He wet himself in. Empty packagings of pills laid next to him. This was definetely an overdose...

"CALL AN AMBULANCE! HE IS STILL ALIVE!" Shino screamed after he felt Keigo's pulse.

The maid ran out to get her phone...

The reason Keigo Asano survived his overdose, was that his Zanpakutou tried to safe him from beeing swallowed by his Inner-Hollow. Forcing him to puke the deadly cocktail out before it hurt him more...

Present...

"Shino and I didn't need long time to figure out that it may had to do something with this whole... Shinigami stuff!" Akira told while a tear ran down her face. "The following two weeks, we did our best to hide it. Do you know how difficult it was to let everyone believe that you just had a phneumonia?"

Keigo looked on her. He could see that it hurt her very much. And now it was way more difficult as she was talking to a 'living-dead' now.

"I know this might be realy strange for you!" Keigo said. "But how you figured out about our son's fullbring? And why you are able to see me?"

"Do you think I am so stupid?" Akira asked. "Do you think I don't hear you two talking everytime you show up?"

Keigo shrugged.

"I knew I couldn't ask your family, as your sister is still in the psychiatry and your parents smashed the door close when I tried to ask them about you..."

"You talked to my parents?" Keigo asked shocked. "And you told them about Junior? When?"

"Several weeks ago... your mother was so shocked that she became unconscious. And your father treatened me with lawyers and 'legal steps' if I don't let them see him. But I knew how you would think about and I denied to let them see our son..."

"Of all humans in this world... you had to tell my parents. After that what happened at the class reunion, they are really the last people I want to have close my son."

"Class-reunion? Which class-reunion?" Orihime asked.

"Ours! Ogawa, you never told them what happened?" Keigo asked, Ogawa became red and shaked her head.

"No! I thought you did?"

"What?" Orihime asked again. She knew that there was a class reunion when they were in Soul Society and that they missed it. But now it sound like something realy terrible must have happened back there.

"We tell you later, but now I really want to know what my parents said when they figured out about Junior?" Keigo asked harshly.

Akira smiled innoncently. But suddenly she felt pretty worried, too. Right the same moment, when in Karakura someone knocked against the door of the Kurosaki's house...

The teens were with the kids in the living-room and tried to convince them to do anything else than telling them about Kurosaki-Gate! When they heared someone knocking, they were surprised. The clinic was closed and the power was still off. It rained hardly outside. They didn't expect someone.

"Huh... Who could that be?" Kazui asked and lift up to open the door... not knowing that outside someone stood neighter the Kurosaki's nor Keigo wanted to have inside...

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The rain outside was so hard, that Kazui decided to open the door. He was just curious who was outside. At that time, and despite the fact that the clinic was closed...

"The clinic is closed, I am sorry!" Kazui yelled threw the closed door. "If you need medical-treatment, there is a..."

"Kurosaki, open the door!" a male voice said in a very harsh manor.

"Yes! We demand to see our grandson!" a female voice followed.

"Your grandson?" Kazui asked. He didn't know that voices. "Ah... you are Mayuri's grandparents. Of course, come in!"

Kazui thought that Ogawa's parents stood in front of the door to pick up Mayuri. So he opened the door, that was pushed open from outside so fast, that it smashed into his face...

Two people... a couple in thier early 70s entered the house and walked straight towards the living-room.

"OUWCH..." Kazui shouted when the door hit his nose. "MAYURI-CHAN, … YOUR GRANDPARENTS ARE HERE!"

Hearing this, Mayuri stood up and prepared to walk into his grandparents arms. But when the door opened he stopped. There stood two foreigners in the open door. And he didn't feel good around them.

"Hey, you are not grandma and grandpa!" Mayuri said offended.

"Keigo?" the woman asked worried and with tears in her eyes. "Keigo Fukuota?"

Mayuri shaked his head and pointed on the couch where Keigo jr. lift off and showed himself to his grandparents he met now for the very first time.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Kazui asked mad while he hold his hurting nose and entered the room, too. Right in that moment, his smartphone start to ring. It was his father again...

Ichigo called his son after Keigo's request. He was worried. Akira meanwhile realized that it was a really terrible idea...

"I swear... I only wanted to know why..." she cried but Keigo cut her off.

"You are quiet now. We discuss that later... Ichigo!?..." Keigo ranted but Ichigo lift his hand to signal to him to be quiet, as Kazui picked up.

"I'll call you back..." Kazui said hurried before he tried to hang off again, to figure out who this people were.

"KAZUI! Don't hang off... please it's important. If there are some people looking for Keigo don't let them in... understand! Don't let them in!"

„Too late..." was everything Kazui was able to say realized that it was a mistake...

Keigo, who could hear Kazui's words was unstoppable now. He disappeared in an blink of an eye to go to the Kurosaki's house to 'safe' his son.

"Wow... that was impressive!" Akira said after seeing her former boyfried flash-stepping away.

"I agree with that!" Makoto said impressed, too. "How long does he need to Karakura with that speed? 10 seconds?"

Renji and Rukia knew about Keigo's Shunpo-abilities better and looked on the women bored.

"Five!" Renji said unimpressed and lift his hand. "At most!"

Actually, Keigo needed six seconds... but in this seconds his parents already greeted his son and went closer.

"Hi,... Keigo..." his mother said, still crying. "You... you really look like your father!"

"You... you don't know us... but we are your..."

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Keigo screamed when he suddenly appeared in the living-room. "STOOOOP! STOP!... STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Keigo, who had the ability to turn himself visible for not spiritual-aware humans (a special ability not every Shinigami had and he involuntary learned during his 'kind of hollofication' with Holeigo), stood now in the Kurosaki's living room between his parents and his son.

„Daddy?" Junior said surprised.

His parents just screamed in fear...

As Kazui didn't hang off, everyone could hear the Asano's scream...

"The vacation is over!" Ichigo said bored. "Let's go home before they kill each other..."

Together they packed up. Without energy they weren't able to watch the movie anyway...

In the Kurosaki's house, Keigo needed two seconds to overwhelm his parents and stuck them on the ground with another Kidou.

„Oh, Junior... My son... did they hurt you! What ever they said, don't listen to them!" Keigo said worried and hugged his son. "Don't worry! I will take care that they don't hurt you..."

Keigo than looked on his parents who were shocked to see thier 'dead' son standing in front of them. Wearing a black samurai-warrior-costume like he just came from the set of an action-movie. And he was not in a good mood.

"What? Surprised to see me?" Keigo asked his stunned parents. "I know I said you will never ever see me again but I will erase your memory anyway. Junior, what harsh words they ever said to you, don't believe them... They have no clue. They never had... it was the same after the Kurosaki's had to flee because of Mizuho's dirty acts..."

10 years ago...

Mizuho Asano looked out of her window and was shocked about the chaos on the streets. The evacuated area, over the cave beyond the Urahara-Shop began right across the street. Barriers prevent the people from entering the neigbourhood. Her workplace was there as well. Everyone was afraid that the whole place could collapse or even worse... what if the place was a big portal to the Shinigami-realm and everyone inside is cursed now. Thousands already left the city. Including her ex-husband, his new wife and her son. Mizuho had to admit that it was a good feeling that her son was not in town today. But she still asked herself why her brother was still not mentioned.

He meanwhile was already in a hospital in Okinawa where the doctors did thier best to keep sure that he really puked out all pills...

Meanwhile, someone knocked on Mizuho's door. Curiously she opened the door and was surprised to see her parents standing there. A picknic-basket and a bottle of Sake with them, they entered.

"Mother? Father?" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw in TV that they are evacuating the half city because of the Shinigami-cave and were worried of you, because you live right next to the evacuated zone." her father said while both entered the apartment. "Looks like you had luck and you don't loose your home."

Mizuho led them to the dinning-table. Her mother brought some rice-balls and fish and some little muffins for dessert...

Over the last years, her parents really tried to improve thier relationship to her. But just like her brother, Mizuho didn't really care about what her parents think about them. In that point she agreed with Keigo (and that was a miracle itself that they agreed in something). She was not very happy about how thier parents were always away, never at home, forgot thier birthdays and only showed up when they really had to. Sure, they worked very hard and they had a really carefree life (at least financial). Now, over the last years they changed and seeked for Mizuho's attention. Unlike Keigo, Mizuho was married, had a 'proper' job, a well-ordered life... at least to the outside. After her divorce her parents, of course were on her side, not knowing how she treated her husband. Now she was wondered why they showed up today. Maybe trying to act like real parents and take care of thier daughter? But Mizuho normaly didn't care how her parents think about her but she hid her repugnance and decided to tolerate thier appearance.

They ate together, talked about the recent events. They were unaware that the youth-welcare 'forced' her to give her son to her ex-husband. She told them that her son was with him to be out of town as long as this mess was going on...

"I always knew it!" her father said headshaking. "I always knew that this Kurosaki is not normal! But that's even worse than I ever imagined. I still can't believe that your brother always justified this monster!"

"What if the rumor is true?" her mother asked. "What if... they really jinxed him?"

"Jinxed?" now Mizuho was curious. Now her parents appearance became possibly useful. "Please tell me... who says that Kurosaki jinxed Keigo?"

"I just talked with the father of one of your brother's former classmates. His son told him, after the report in TV that your brother is obsessed of this monster and his gang. Keigo was treated by them like trash. He was abused by them. And he ran after them like a mangy dog." her mother said and start to cry. "Are you in touch with him?"

"Who?"

"With your brother?" her father continued. "The last time we met him, he denied to talk to us. He even changed his adress after we figured out where he lives. That time he lived in a capsule-hotel in Higashi-Kanda (Neigbourhood in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo). He had no job and was very unfriendly and impolite. Than he even pretend that you throw him out. How ridiculous is that?"

They had no clue what was going on in thier apartment when they were not at home. Mizuho knew that and just shrugged, to show that she had no clue what he was talking about.

"What if he is with them now?" her mother asked worried.

"Better not! I don't want our name pulled into this mess. Your brother always knew how to disgrace our family." her father said. In his eyes Keigo was a deadbeat and Mizuho was the allways reliable angel. "I mean... look on him now. Does he really think that 'actor' is a career with a future? I mean, have you seen this ridiculous detergent-commercial? Sometimes I ask myself what we did wrong?"

Present...

"I regret the detergent-commercial, I admit that! But even in this situation, when I needed help, even my own parents don't know what to do instead of continue reproaching me! There was nothing you did wrong, as you were never there for us." Keigo told mad. "I mean, I understand that you were unaware of that what was really going on. I mean, your little innoncent angel Mizuho would never lie to you, or not? But that you even helped her to continue her revenge against me, … that was such dirty..."

"What are you talking about?" his mother asked shocked. Thier memories were wiped out. They did not remember what happned during Kurosaki-Gate.

"He returned from the world of the death to punish us for our mistakes..." his father continued feared.

Keigo crossed his arms and turned away from them. Hiding that a tear ran down his face. "I wish I could,... but I am not allowed..."

10 years ago...

Mizuho listened carefully to her parents. Mizuho told them that she didn't had any contact to Keigo and hadn't seen him for 11 years. Since he 'ran away' to 'make something stupid'. Of course she was not happy that Keigo's voice was today in TV, in movies, in the radio, on childrens-radioplays and in commercials. But she didn't know that Keigo did not talk to the Kurosaki's for years now. But she was aware of how everyone thought about the 'sick friendship' of them.

"I don't know where he lives!" Mizuho told. But she had an idea how to get her parents on her side. "But I know where he works?"

"Do you?" her father asked.

"Yeah! He is working in the same building Tokyo-One has it's headquarters. Maybe he will use this scandal to improve his fame. I think, right now he is working with his girlfriend on a statement that will display him as the poor victim, or as an expert for Shinigami-things to get attention. I am pretty sure many people will pay a lot of money for informations..."

Money was always her fathers sore point. With these words she had him...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, Ichigo, his family and his friends sat with the captains, the lieutenants and several other Shinigami in a big conference room. Everyone had to make a statement about what happened, what they did the days and weeks before and what they did after the exposure. While Mizuiro told about his time in Moldova and his return to Japan only a few days ago, an other Shinigami entered the room, bowed and apologized for the disturb.

"I am very sorry to interrupt you. But I have some information about the last remaining people on Kurosaki's list. Miss Kurosaki Yuzu and Mister Asano Keigo!"

Ichigo lift off his chair and start to yell. "HOW ARE THEY?"

The Shinigami looked up to face Ichigo. "Your sister is well. She is currently recovering. She uses an fake-name to not to be bothered by other humans."

"And what about Keigo?" Ichigo asked. The Shinigami lowered his head.

"I am afraid, I can't tell you anything about him. He is gone!"

"Gone?" Ichigo asked. "What do you mean with that?"

"We figured out his current address and send two men there. But they found the place abadoned. Looks like he left... for the moment we can't find him!"

"As long as he is safe!" Ichigo murmured and sat down again. "So... what's next..."

"Well, we have to find 'patient-zero'! And as soon as we found him or her, we can wipe out the peoples memories on this whole mess." Rukia explained to them.

"Patient-zero?!" Tatsuki asked.

"Well... the orgin!" Renji continued to explain.

"You know... we thought that this news-announcer is the orgin of the exposure. But as our attempt to change the people's memories failed, we know now that someone else gave her the informations. As soon as we found this person... or if it's motive vanishes... everything will be like before..." Rukia continued.

"No!" Orihime said sadly. She remembered the crowd in front of thier house and tears start to run down her face. "It will never be like before..."

Her son thought the same. When he confessed everything to Ichika it was hard for him to keep calm. But he had to tell it to someone and he knew that he could trust her.

"So... Yupa told someone?"

"No!" Kazui said shocked and shaked his head. "No, Yupa would never do that! But what if someone found the photos we made?"

"Hmmm... that makes sense. Do you have any enemies? Is anyone so mad on you that he wants to ruin your life." Ichika asked.

"No! I think not! But... after seeing the faces of my classmates... And Yupa? What if they already arrested him?"

In the meeting, they talked about Yupa, too...

"There was a human-boy with your son." a Shinigami asked. "We found him in the hospital, too. He is hardly injured. And his parents are really mad on your son."

"Oh, my gosh... poor Yupa!" Ichigo murmured and imagined Yupa laying there. "Kazui said that Yupa tried to help him!"

"Is the boy spiritually aware? Or does he know about the Soul Society?"

"No, I don't think so! I strictly prohibited Kazui to tell anyone..." Ichigo told.

Several Shinigami wrote down Yupa's name. The boy was worth to be interrogated.

In the world of the living meanwhile... Michiru Ogawa was released from hospital and went into the car before any of the douzens of reporters could reach her. Her face was in all media. And of course someone recognized her as 'the shy lady from the supermarket'. So her name was already out. Michiru asked her mother to get her home ASAP and not to talk about anymore. Especially not about her burned and now healed hand. They would put her into a lab and make experiments with her if someone finds out.

Yuzu meanwhile, was crying the whole time. Praying for everything to stop and to wake up from this nightmare.

In another room Yupa had a huge fight with his parents to stop them from telling anything to the press and blaming Kazui for the injuries he recieved during the police-raid. But no matter how much he tried to prove that he was not jinxed, his parents were more and more convinced that he was.

Everyone was unaware that Keigo was fighting for his life. While Holegio tried everything to take over his soul and his body, the spirit who choosed to become his Zanpakutou tried his best to prevent that. Causing Keigo's body to tremble and to shake. Scaring doctors and nurses. Keigo himself was too weak and too dazed to realize what was going on with him. Not mentioning that his body-temperature was increasing any minute, that his heart-rate and his blood-pressure were way to high and that he breathed so fast that everyone was scared to touch him. But the worst was when Holeigo had a very brief moment, when he was in charge of Keigo's body...

Keigo (or Holeigo) opened his eyes. Seeing the bright shining light of the lamp on the ceiling, he (or his Inner-Hollow) thought that it is the path to death. Holeigo knew... the Soul-Society will destroy him immediately. So he used Keigo's body to let out a horrible scream. The doctor and the two nurses who were with him in the room, shrinked back when thier patient suddenly start to float and screamed a loud roaring scream that shattered the windows...

In fear the nurses and the doctor hid in a corner and got knocked out while, glass sharps and other stuff flew threw the air. And in the middle of that Keigo's soul finally got control about himself again, suppressing Holeigo once again. Keigo's weak, emaciated, drug-damaged body was not able to withstand the stress... that was the moment, Keigo's heart stopped...

Another doctor safed him, by giving Keigo a high dose of pure adrenaline to let his heart beat again. But Keigo fell into a coma. The explosion in the room, the three injured coleauges, the shattered windows and Keigo himself made everyone nervous. So they decided to call the person who paid for the treatment...

"Please what..." Shino (Keigo's agent) asked shocked when the doctor told him about Keigo's performance of 'The flying man'. "... No! No, you have to be mistaken!... No!... I'll be there in a few hours! And... please... that incident never occured... Okay!... Yes... of course we will pay for the damaged windows... Okay, see you tomorrow!"

Akira listened to Shino carefully and was worried. "Midori-san, what happened?"

Shino looked on her. He was pale and looked like he just saw a ghost. "You know that scene from 'The Excorcist' where the obsessed girl starts to float over the bed? Keigo just showed the clinic-staff down there his own version of that!"

Akira became pale of her own now. And together they looked back on the photos, they spread on the ground in front of them. After Keigo arrived in hospital, Shino took the next possible flight back to Tokyo where he and Akira 'burglarized' in Keigo's apartment to find any clue why he suddenly freaked out so much. And next to an answering-mashine filled with dozens of frantic messages from Makoto, his producer and some people who demand that they are former classmates of him, burned documents and photos in the bowl on the terrace outside and the they found an envelope filled with old photos of Keigo and the 'Shinigami-gang'.

"He... he... tried to follow them? To the world of the dead, did he?" Akira asked shocked.

"He never talked about his past! I always felt like... he is running away... from his past!" Shino replied. "And this messages on the mashine...?"

"Did he... I mean... If he really ran away... why he..." Akira stammered and a tear ran down her face.

"Fukuota-san, please don't tell anyone. Keigo had a reason to keep this secret for so long. I don't know! But what ever happned... only Keigo can give us answers. If he ever wakes up?"

"What do you mean with that?"

"He just had a cardiac arrest! He is in coma..."

Present...

"If I had knew what happened to Keigo, I would had take him to the Soul Society immediately. No matter he had a Soul Ticket or not!" Ichigo told ashamed while he prepared to go and looked on the two woman who were still spellbound and sat in the rear of Michiru's car. "Ogawa... Take care of our... 'guests'! We will erase thier memories later. See you!"

"Okay!" was everything Michiru said while Ichigo rushed threw the rain to his own car where Orihime, Mizuiro and Tatsuki waited for him. His father, his sisters and the Abarais already left to go back to Karakura on thier own.

"You know that this is false imprisonment and that you make yourself punishable?" Makoto asked while Michiru searched her purse for her keys. The Kurosaki's car just left and drove away.

"Yeah, I know. And I really wish that I don't have to get you two now but..."

"HELLOOOOO!" a male voice jelled.

Michiru froze at the sound of that voice. A voice she would recognize among thousands.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" the voice jelled again.

"No... that can't be..." Michiru said shocked. "No, he is not here..."

"What? Who is there?" Makoto asked but Michiru didn't listen.

She left the car, to walk threw the rain back towards the house. To face the person who stood on the window and tried to look inside. A young man, wearing a Shihakushou and a Zanpakutou, who just got his permission to enter this world back. Looking inside the dark and empty beach-house, realizing that it was empty. First he thought that he is wrong but than he felt someone getting closer.

"Ka... Kaneda?"

Kaneda turned to the female next to him scared and was surprised. It was Michiru, the woman he accidentaly made pregnant 10 years ago...

"Michiru?" he said surprised. He didn't expect her here, too.

With wide eyes she went closer to him... and to get under the canopy, too, to get out of the rain. And than... she suddenly slapped him...

"Sorry!" she said immediately after. "I only wanted to be sure that you are really standing in front of me.

Kaneda was surprised but he smiled. "It's okay. I know it is a surprise to see me again."

Ogawa forced herself to smile, before she slapped him again. "And that... was for turning me pregnant without asking me before..."

 **Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first time, since the birth of thier son, that Michiru Ogawa and Kaneda Ochi met. Of course Michiru apologized for the second slap, too. But Kaneda just smiled. Showing her that she was right to. Both stood under the canopy now while around them the storm continued raging.

"You... look good!" Kaneda said abashed.

"Thank you! And you... too." Michiru said abashed, too. "So,... you got your permission for journeys to the world of the living back?"

"Yes! Just a few hours ago! Keigo told me about Kurosaki's movie-party here and before I come to you and Mayuri I wanted to check here first. Only to let them check that you are okay with. I did not expect you here, too. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they went back home. Looks like there is some drama going on in the Kurosaki's house!" Michiru told and sighed before she explained what happned. "Come, you can drive with me! There is something we have to talk about..."

Together they went back to her car... where Kaneda was shocked to meet the 'TV-bitch' and the 'selfish-ex' again, who both sat, tied up, on the backseat.

"What the...?" Kaneda jelled.

"That's a long story!" Michiru murmured while they entered the car. She on the steering-wheel and he next to her on the passenger seat while the both woman on the backseat got silent after the introduction of the next Shinigami. "You know... I am happy to have a son. But I am not happy about how everything began."

"Yes... I know... I remember, you were not the only one who was not very happy..."

10 years ago...

In the Soul Society, Kaneda Ochi was among douzens of other curious Shinigami, trying to get in the building to learn more about the meeting between the captains, lieutenants and the 'Kurosaki-clan'. The meeting, Ichigo and his friends were invited to join, was going to end soon without any solution. Everything they knew know was that a commission was formed that will investigate the case and try to find the orgin of this mess.

"And what do you think?" Ichigo asked. "How long it will take for us to be able to return? My... sister is alone there... my son's best friend got hurt..."

"We know..." Rukia said worried. "But, as hard as it sound like,... I am afraid, the only thing we can do is wait! It goes further than we thought! I can't tell you how long. Days? A week? Maybe longer? I don't hope so... But lets do our best to find out!"

The Shinigami-captains and lieutenants looked on each other. Nobody was able to answer, as nobody knew it. Carefully Tatsuki lift her hand to ask a question. Ikkaku Madarame, lift his hand to show her that she was allowed to talk.

"Ehm... as we are not really involved in your... 'business', can we go?"

"Sure, we got your statement! You are free to go anytime!"

Tatsuki was relieved. "Aww... great! You know I have a class to teach at the Dojo and I should go there before they figure out that I am..."

"Ehm... Excuse me!" Ikkaku interrupt her. "But as long as the investigation is running, you will have to stay here."

"What?" Tatsuki's voice got louder. "Are you kidding me? Please, tell me that you are!"

"You might be Kurosaki's friend, who has no special powers. But you got also pictured in TV. As soon as you go back, they will bother you so long, untill you talk. We accept Kurosaki's wish to not wipe out your memory but..."

"You won't dare..." Tatsuki ranted and lift of her seat to face Ikkaku directly.

"Tatsuki, please calm down!" Ichigo said. He was afraid that she was going to do something really stupid.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" she yelled on him before turning back to Ikkaku. "You can't force me to stay here. I am a human! You ever heared about human-rights?"

"You better be careful what you say. You can be happy that you got the permission to be here. You are not more than a 'tolerated-ryoka'..."

"Ehem... please... define... 'tolerated-ryoka'..." Tatsuki became pale.

"Well, you are humans. And normaly you don't belong here. But because you are a friend of Kurosaki, and he has vouched for you, you are welcome to stay as long as necessary. But the whole time, you have to stay under the supervision of..."

"WOAH... Do you mean... I am under house-arrest?!" Tatsuki asked mad and went one step closer to Ikkaku. "YOU..."

Ikkaku grabbled the handle of his Zanpakutou. Trying to show her that he would use it against her if she gets closer. Tatsuki got so mad when she saw that. She felt so offended that she freaked out, jumped forward and grabbled Ikkaku by his throat, shaking him so hard that he forgot about himself and pushed her away so hard, that Tatsuki smashed on her back.

Everyone jumped off to hold Tatsuki back. The meeting was ceased.

"GET THIS MANIAC OUT OF HERE!" Ikkaku screamed after catching breath again. Tatsuki was carried out by Chad and Ichigo and screamed angrilly.

Tatsuki Arisawa was the very first human ever, getting on the cover of the Seireitei Communication Magazine. As someone was quick enough to take a photo of her when she freaked out and grabbled Ikkaku's throat and shaked him. The cover's mainline read: 'On the verge! Kurosaki's human friend freaks out!' A very humiliating photo for both of them. For Tatsuki, who looked like a crazy maniac and for Ikkaku who made a face like he just wet himself in. That was the reason Tatsuki did not leave the house for almost two weeks... and Ikkaku Madarame never ever showed up at thier spot...

Present...

"Oh my gosh... Tatsuki really attacked a Shinigami-lieutenant?" Michiru asked shocked. "And she got on the cover of a magazine with her act?"

Kaneda nooded. "Between ourselfs... I think my captain took the photo and gave it the magazine... Well, and everything just because Keigo's crazy sister did not want to admit that she has a problem..."

10 years ago...

Mizuho Asano knew that things were not going like she wanted to. Several days have passed now and her brother was still not mentioned any single time in any broadcast. She expected him to be already attending in a talk-show and desperately trying to defend them and humiliating himself with his acts. But nothing happened. He simply vanished. If he left along with them to the soul-society, it was good for her, because it was an evidence for his involvement. But first she needed his name in the press.

She called Makoto a few days after...

Makoto sat on her desk and talked with Keigo's agent. She was still unaware about Keigo's condition and surprised when his agent told her about the 'phneumonia'.

"Okay... and don't worry, I am aware of it. I keep his name out of it as long as possible..." she said before she got the next call. "Oh, sorry... I get a call on the other line, see you!... Hello..."

"Hirabata-san? Makoto Hirabata?"

"Yes... speaking!"

"I need to talk to you about your boyfriend, Keigo Asano!" Mizuho said. Makoto was surprised. "You know that he is a close friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, the soul-eating Shinigami?"

Makoto was a bit scared. But she would never betray Keigo, who trusted her. "I am sorry... What are you talking about?"

"Aww... please... I know that the guy who has a crush on you is involved into Kurosaki's crimes..."

"Ehm... Keigo Asano is not my boyfriend. I am in a relationship." Makoto said confused and looked on the display to note the phone-number. "Who are you? And do you have any evidence?"

"Whoa... Keigo is not your lover?"

"No! We are friends but... Who are you?"

Mizuho realized that something was not like she thought: "Don't care." she said and hang off.

It was proven, when she, several days later, called the youth-welcare-office and insisted to get her son back. Of course she told them that Keigo called them just to steal the boy's soul. That was the moment she realized that her plan had completely failed...

"You know, you are already the 31. parent, who's child was taken away, who calls and tells me that the Kurosaki's are responsible for thier childs problems. But you are the very first person who claims, that a near relative was some kind of 'soul-collecting-henchmen'... You slowly start to become ridiculous." the woman from the youth-welcare-office said into the phone. "I can't hear it anymore... listen, first of all your son will stay with his father. Instead of blaming others for your mistakes you should at least think about it that it might me your own..."

"HOW DARE YOU TO TALK WITH ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID COW!" Mizuho screamed angrily into the telephone before she hold her mouth. That was a mistake.

"Not in this tone, Asano-san!" the woman replied. "Don't forget that the only reason you are not in prison already is that we know about your troubled past and understand that you have psychical..."

"FUCK YOU!" Mizuho screamed angrily before she smashed the horn back on the reciever so hard that it cracked and than put the whole phone to smash it on the ground.

The phone shattered into pieces when it hit the wooden floor and Mizuho fell on her knees. She cried. She cried endlessly. All she wanted was her child back. She wanted him back at any cost. She did not care for her brother, for her parents, for her ex-husband or anyone else... she wanted the boy back.

Totally upset, she went outside on the balcony to get some air. She needed a plan. She knew her parents, will never support anything that pulls Keigo into the spotlight, so nobody asks them something. She looked around.

The evacuated area, on the other side of the road, was opened again, after structural engineers checked the cave under the Urahara-Shop and the ground over it. But despite the confirmation that the place would never collapse, most people (especially familys with children, including her ex-husband and her son) avoid the area. And everyone who returned placed a bowl full of apples in front of thier doors and on balconys and windows. Many people seemed to have thier knowledge about Shinigami from the Manga and Anime 'Death Note' and thought that apples are really able to appease Shinigami... Others thought they may become 'Light Kagami' and scared others with self-made 'death-notes'...

Mizuho walked up and down to think over the recent events. Maybe she used the wrong way. Maybe she should had used something that is not as big as the Kurosaki thing. But she didn't know what else would hurt him. Keigo needed to be punished. But how? She knew... her brother was a loud, intrusive pervert who always tried to get attention. His self disgracing behaviour was so embarassing for her. She let him feel it. Unaware that her own behaviour was not very helpful, too.

Curiously she searched her drawlers for everything remaining from her time in High-School... Maybe she finds a solution there... Yeah... thier High-School-time... his class...

Mizuho found an old class-photo of Keigo's class. He smiled, as always. Despite the fact that the most people in his class disliked him. And these people will help her... she will organize a big class reunion...

Yuzu Kurosaki meanwhile, was still crying when suddenly the phone next to her start to ring. In fear she looked on the phone. She was going to be released from hospital today, and was feared to go home, as she had no home anymore. And the people will shoot her instantly when she tells them her real name. Haruna Kobayashi was a name, she had to continue to use. At least as long as possible... But who called her here. Here in hospital. On a phone that normally couldn't used without paying a high fee...

In the Soul Society, Isshin walked up and down worried while listening to the dial tone. Isshin used his contacts, as former captain of the tenth division, and arranged with some guys from the twelth division to get a connection to his daughter. With him, Ichigo and Karin stood now in front of a weird device that looked like a old phonograph, but made sounds like a modern telephone.

"Oh, Yuzu... please pick up!"

Yuzu was scared, but she decided to pick up. No matter what happens. "Hello!"

"Oh, Yuzu..." Isshin yelled relieved and he and his other two children went closer to the phonograph. "Yuzu, are you okay?"

"Daddy..." Yuzu cried happily. "Daddy... what happened? Why I am still here?"

"We don't know! But tell us... how are you?"

"I am... fine. I think! I... hit the wall pretty hard." she murmured before she start to whisper. "My name is Haruna Kobayashi and I fell down a stair. But I don't know how long I am able to keep this lie alive. I am afraid. When I leave the hospital they will kill me."

"Yuzu... Can you hear me?" Ichigo asked and Yuzu made a confirming sound. "Listen... I will send someone to pick you up as soon as possible. Do you have something to write?"

Yuzu looked on the table next to her and found a pen and a note-block. "Yes!"

Ichigo dictated her Keigo's adress in Minato and his phone-number. He was able to get a glimpse on a file with Keigo's data. "Listen, that's Keigo's adress. Keigo Asano, you remember him? If anything happens, go to him... He somehow managed to get spared by this mess... maybe he can help you?"

"And your number? How can I call you?" she asked.

"I am afraid. This is a one way communication. There is no chance to call the Soul Society from the world of the living with a normal phone..." Isshin explained and heared Yuzu start to cry. "Aww... please... Yuzu... stop crying... please!"

"How this could happen?"

"We will find out... Don't worry!" Ichigo said.

They spend around two hours with talking about the recent events. Yuzu cried the whole time. Promising to call Keigo as soon as possible...

She was not aware that Keigo was connected to various mashines in another hospital in Okinawa. Still fighting for his life... at least his soul did...

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME CAPTURED IN HERE FOR ETERNERTY!" Holeigo screamed deep inside Keigo's soul...

Present...

"And how this guy was able to escape when he was supposed to stay inside Keigo's soul for eternerty?" Akira asked curious.

"Yeah... and why I learn about his suicide-attempt, today. And not when it happened. If I had figured out back that day, I would have stopped the whole broadcast immediately." Makoto said shocked.

Kaneda looked on the back-seat to the both captured woman.

"Do we really have to take this two woman with us?" he asked Michiru while she drove as fast as possible over the expressway.

"You don't have to! I have to!" she said mad. "Aww... did Asano tell you what happened at the class-reunion?"

"Yeah... and I have to say that my sister failed as your teacher..." Kaneda said and remembered.

10 years ago...

"You know what..." Ryo Kunieda, one of thier former classmates told her when she once showed up in the supermarket. "They organize a class reunion! Our year, the year over us and the year below us, together. A big party in our former school."

"I know!" Ogawa said calmly while she scanned the content of her friends shopping-basket. "I found the invitation yesterday in the mail. Do you go?"

"Yeah, of course! You not?"

"No! I am not in mood!" Ogawa said, now with a sound of worry in her voice. "2.170 Yen, please!"

Two weeks have passed since that horrible day. The Kurosaki's had left and never been seen again. Yuzu Kurosaki was hiding somewhere. Yupa Taramasaki was going to be released from hospital very soon

"Oh, please... everyone who not fled out of the city after Kurosaki's murder-side was exposed wants to come. Why not you? Is it because they held you hostage?" Ryo asked while she handed the money to Michiru. "Believe me, the can't hurt you anymore now that they are trapped in thier home-dimension..."

"No! It's not that! You gave me only 2.100!" Ogawa said, and ordered her friend to give her the remaining 70 Yen. "I just... don't want to go threw it again."

"You mean,... how Orihime... you know..." Ryo said while she handed her the remaining coins.

"No! It is... difficult... I don't know why?" Michiru said and shaked her head. "And you? You really go?"

"Yeah... the whole group! Me, Natsui, Chizuru... all girls. Oh, please join us." Ryo said. "You know that Natsui is going to give birth to her child in three monts, and we want to celebrate... before she is not able to do so anymore..."

"I don't... even have someone to bring with me..." Michiru tried to defend her decicion. She was a single woman still living with her parents.

"You have us! That will be fine!" Ryo said and took the shopping bag out of her friend's hands. "And you still have several weeks to find a guy to invite. See you..."

Ryo winked while leaving the supermarket. Michiru winked back. She knew... they only wanted to comfort her. But did she realy need it? She looked on her hand again, that was healed by Orihime and became pale...

At the same time, Keigo Asano slowly opened his eyes... for the first time in two weeks...

"Doctor... Look, he is waking up!" a female voice said.

Keigo felt like he gained a ton of weight. He felt dazed and so weak that he was not able to lift his own arms. Slowly he realized that he was in a hospital. A nurse and a doctor stood over him. What happened? Where is he? The last thing he remembered was that he drunk something to calm down while he watched the news about Ichigo and the others?

The doctor used a small flashlight to check his pupils. "Asano-san? How are you?"

Keigo tried to say something, but his voice sound so strange. That was when he realized that he had an oxygen-mask over his mouth.

"Asano-san, you are in the hopital of Nakagami, on Okinawa-jima! You had a cardiac-arrest!"

Keigo listened to the doctor. Did he just say that he had a cardiac-arrest? Keigo was to weak to answer...

"Asano-san, do you remember what happened?"

Keigo was able to shake his head a bit and show the man that he denies.

"You had a blood alcohol level of 2.6 when you arrived here. And we had to pump out your stomach. You took an overdose of pills..."

Keigo was shocked. Did he tried to kill himself? What happened? Did he thought that he can follow the Kurosaki's this way? How much time passed?

"You spend two weeks in coma..."

"Two wee... eak... Wha..." Keigo wailed. A tear ran down his face. "... where..."

While Keigo tried to handle the shock he had, after learning that already two weeks have passed... two other people who were left behind left the hospital in Karakura: Yupa Taramasaki hid his face under a newspaper while he and his parents passed the pack of reporters at the main entrace to enter the taxi to drive home. His parents were still really mad and demand answers but Yupa gave his word to Kazui to not to tell anyone. No matter what happens...

Yuzu meanwhile, left the building threw the side entrace. Her hair was dyed black and she weared dark sunglassed. She got new clouthes and decided to continue to use the name Haruna Kobayashi. At least as long as necessary. Ishida's trustworthy nurse handed her her purse and bowed.

"Good luck, Kobayashi-san! You're on your own!"

Yuzu bowed, too and left...

She was homeless now. She had no money, no job. She had savings on the bank, but she saw enough crime-movies to know that the police propably freezed all family accounts... It was just the beginning of an oddysse...

She tried to call Keigo several times. But everytime she called him, just his answering-mashine picked up. She was too afraid to leave a messsage. She was pretty sure that he had enough problems on his own. While she began to cry, she did not look where she was walking... and so she crashed into a man...

"Owch..." Yuzu jelled when she hit with her head agaings the chin of a foreigner, who shrieked up surprised. "Oh, my gosh... I am so sorry, sir!"

The man in front of her, friendly inoncent smile, her age, slim body, didn't seem to care. He just bowed to show that everything was fine.

"I am so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I mean it is not what you think. What else you should think when you see me?" Yuzu said fast and with fear in her voice. He was afraid that the man maybe recognizes her and makes a scene. But instead he looked surprised and like he didn't understood her.

"Ehm... Japanese... no... speaking..." he said with an horrible accent. "...Korea..."

Yuzu smiled inoncently, while she became pale.

"...Excuse me... the train-station... where is..."

Yuzu was relieved. He didn't seem to recognize her and he didn't understood her. A tourist, maybe. Or a foreigner on a business-trip who lost his way. Hastily, she used a handkerchief to clean her face and lift her hand to direct the man to the train-station.

"Straight ahead, the third crossroad left and you see it..." she explained. The man didn't seem to understand her. "... the third... one, two, three... left!"

The man just looked on her with big eyes. He did not understand any of her words.

Yuzu sighned: "You know,... follow me!"

She decided to bring him there by herself...

On thier way to the train-station she suddenly felt a little bit better. Maybe it was because the man didn't know who she was but it was a great feeling to talk to someone. Yuzu had absolutely no clue... that the man right next to her, was going turn her life to hell...

Yupa meanwhile, arrived at home with his parents, stormed upstairs and went into his room. Refusing to talk to his parents, nor to answer thier questions about Kazui or his parents...

With tears in her eyes, his mother asked her husband for advice. The only idea he had, was to call an expert.

And so, just one hour later, one of his coleauges from police, a police-psychologist who was skilled in treating traumatized children, arrived.

"Please, do something. He refuses to tell us anything. We are afraid, that he got jinxed..." Yupa's father told.

"I already saw that several times with other children who witnessed crimes. Let me talk with him... I see what I can do..." the woman told and went upstairs.

Nobody had a clue, that the conversation Yupa and the psychologist will have... is going to worse everything...

 **Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Present...

Keigo didn't let his son out of his hug. So relieved was he when he realized that he was unharmed. Not having any look for his parents left who laid on the ground, still spellbound by his Kido and looked in shock on thier son, they expected to be death for more than 10 years now. In fear they thought that they died, too and met him now in the world of the death, but he was really here. Here in the Kurosaki's house.

"Oh, my gosh... Keigo... is that really you?" his mother asked with tears in her eyes.

Keigo just turned away to hid his son from thier views.

"Wow... you really don't have the best relationship to your parents?" Yupa asked.

"Well, if your parents always see a crazy shame in you, you wouldn't think pretty good of them, too?" Keigo respond.

Yupa sighned. "Oh... well I know how it is?"

Suddenly Yupa became very gloomy...

10 years ago...

The police-psychologist knocked against the door to Yupa's room.

"Go away!" he jelled mad.

"Yupa-chan! It's me, Hana! Do you remember me? We met at the police-station several times when your father showed you around. May I come in?"

"No! I won't tell you anything!"

"I don't want to ask you questions you don't want to answer. I just want to talk!"

"Pah... I know that Father called you to 'treat' me!"

"I know you are mad, Yupa. But sooner or later, others will come and ask questions. And they won't be as polite as I am now. I am not here to reproach or to blame you for something. I just want to prepare you for possible trouble in the future..."

When she heared Yupa lifting off she prepared to face him. But the face he used to look on her let her fear... Yupa had a cold and evil stare that scared her so much like never ever before. She was experienced in interrogating traumatized children, but Yupa seemed to be a whole new level...

He let her into his room. Soon after he closed the door, his parents sneaked closer to eavesdrop...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, the Kurosaki's were worried about thier own son, too...

"You know since we arrived here, Kazui is so silent!" Orihime said.

"Maybe he is worried about Yupa?" Ichigo said.

"I don't think it is about Yupa! Something is bothering him." she replied.

In the other room, Kazui was able to talk openly to Ichika. "I told him to never ever tell anybody. And I know he will keep his promise. But I have this terrible feeling..."

"What?" Ichika asked.

"I think... something terrible is going on right now..." Kazui replied.

Not far away, in the meeting room of the commission of inquiry, they talked about Yupa, too.

"Did someone already interogated that boy?" the chairman asked and pointed on a photo of Yupa, they got from the Kurosaki's.

"Not yet! He is still recovering from his injuries. But I think it is time to interrogate him. It is possible that he knows more than Kurosaki jr. told us..."

In his room, Yupa sat down on his bed. His injuries were still visible. He watched the woman looking around in his room, observing his posters of superheroes and soccer-stars.

"You are a soccer-fan? And you like superheroes, do you?" she asked. Yupa just shrugged. "What is your favorite club?"

"Does it matter?"

"I am just curious?" she replied and pointed on a poster with an superhero. "Ah... Hero-Man, that is the main character of this popular anime. Keigo Asano voices his human alter-ego. You know the actor who voices him, is playing in one of my favourite serieses, too: Crime-Lab-Tokyo!"

"Hana-san, stop talking to me like to one of your witnesses. I am fine! I am not traumatized. I am not mad. I only wait for the Soul-Society to erase everything out of the peoples memories."

"The Soul-Society? What is that?"

"That does not concern you!" Yupa said mad. Looking evilily on her. "Leave my room!"

"Yupa... you know that I am on your side! The others are not. They won't care for you when you tell them to leave your room. They will be willing to do everything to let you talk. You don't want to talk about Kazui Kurosaki, it's fine! Let's talk about you. Why did you go to that backyard-shop that day? What did you did there when you were suppossed to be in school?"

Yupa remembered, the encounter with thier classmates, the incident in the restroom, the arriving fire-brigade, the SWAT-team storming inside...

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I... I mean... we... were running away. This was never suppossed to happen! Something like this they never see comming! They never excepted..."

"Who are they? The Kurosaki's?"

"No, the Soul Society!"

"Ah, the people who do not concern me! So lets talk about them..."

As if on cue, two Shinigami appeared on the window and looked inside. Surprised Yupa looked towards his window and tried to brush them off. In surprise the woman looked towards the window, too. She didn't saw the two Shinigami who were surprised that Yupa was able to see them.

"Hey, he can see us?" one of them said surprised.

"What? Is there someone?"

"Wha... no no no... ehm... I... am... just... want to open the window." Yupa said. "I need some air!"

"Oh, of course!" she said and opened the window. When she opened it, the two Shinigami jumped in and stood now on Yupa's desk. Yupa fell on his knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, I didn't want that happen! But first replace her memories. I don't want her to hear this..." Yupa jelled.

The surprised Shinigami looked on the woman and one of them lift his memory-replacer to knock the woman out. As soon as she faded away, Yupa confessed everything to them. How he became mad on Kazui for lying to him. How Kazui became sad and decided to share his secret with him. How they spend time together after that and everything Kazui had told him about Shinigami, the Soul-Society and spirits, Hollows and all that stuff...

In shame, Kazui bowed in front of the Shinigami and apologized. Deciding to accept every punishment, even the death-sentence. But he kindly asked them to not send his soul to hell. Hearing this, his mother stormed inside to comfort her son, seeing the senseless psychologist and her son bowing to the wall.

"AGHHHH... Yupa, what did you did?"

"What?" Yupa asked and looked on the senseless woman. "Oh, I didn't did that! They did?"

"Who?"

"Nodoby!" the boy said and carefully opened a drawler to get out a toy-camera. "I just wanted to show the pictures I made together with Kazui, and that accidentaly end up in TV, to nobody..."

Kazui's innoncent smile didn't spared him from his parents scared screams...

The Shinigami took the photo's from the camera back to the Soul Society of course, only to be disappointed...

"That are not the pictures aired in TV! That means he wrongly thought that he and Kurosaki jr. are responsible for this mess." the chairman said, pointing on the pictures. "So the kids are fully innoncent."

"Yes, we told that to the boy, too. Well... after we changed his parents memories..."

"And where is the boy now?"

"Oh, he is still at home. He asked to be brought here. But we couldn't do that. We are sure he is well among his family...

The Shinigami were so wrong...

Under tears his parents watched Yupa carried into an van. The boy screamed and tried to escape, while he was spellbound on a stretcher and two employees from the psychatric-clinic took care of him...

Present...

"Oh, my gosh... Yeah... you told that your parents... well... did not take it very well..." Keigo said.

Yupa shaked his head. "I try to get on. The past is past. My parents were afraid. I understand it..."

Just a few moments later, Rukia, Renji, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu appeared out of nowhere. All in Gigai and visible for the Asanos.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Isshin asked.

"YOU!" the Asano's screamed in fear. "You didn't aged!"

"Let me guess... your parents?" Karin asked Keigo who nooded.

"Hi, mom!" Masaki said well tempered. "Cousin Kazui, Ichika and her boyfriend just told us about Kurosaki-Gate, when these old people arrived to kidnap Keigo!"

„Kurosaki-GATE?!" Karin jelled shocked.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Rukia and Renji jelled shocked, too and looked angrilly on Ichika and Yupa.

"KIDNAP?" Keigo jelled the loudest.

"No! We didn't want to kidnap him! We only wanted to see him. Your ex-girlfriend didn't let us see him." Keigo's mother cried. "I know we weren't the best parents. We know that! We tried to..."

"What did you tried? You tried to just to continue the way you always did!" Keigo ranted.

"Ehm... Keigo, may we discuss that later... First I want to know how much did they tell you?" Yuzu asked a bit scared. "Because I... ehm... would really appreciate if they don't know what I did while I was..."

"Oh... please, you don't have to be ashamed just because you did it with a North-Korean terrorist..." Keigo jr. said, scaring Yuzu...

10 years ago...

Yuzu somehow managed to hide under her new identity, but she didn't bear it anymore. When she tried to use an ATM she had to learn that all accounts of the family were blocked by the police. When she walked threw a supermarket, a woman seemed to recognize her and start to make a scene. Yuzu was always the spiritually weakest in the family. The media spread that, too. So rumors made the round, one of them telling that Yuzu might be adopted...

"That's it..." her father said when she stood in a phone-booth. She took off after hearing it ringing. It was one of thier rare possiblities to talk. "Yuzu, you are adopted!"

"What?" Yuzu jelled shocked.

"Of course not really!" her father told her. "But if someone recognizes you, tell him that you are adopted and that you were unaware! I know it's a lie... but do you prefer that the people... I don't even dare to say it out loud..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean..." Yuzu said while she watched a woman passing the phone-booth, looking curiously on her. "Tell me, what's up? Did you figure out something?"

Isshin denied. He told her that the commission did not had any clue. She told him about how she was able to rent a one-room apartment for the next few weeks. But in the middle of thier conversation... the connection suddenly became worse...

"Yuz... pls... rep... aat... I... can... ear..." her fathers voice cracked out of the microphone like from a bad adjusted radio.

"Daddy... Daddy, can you hear me? Hello?" Yuzu got afraid. She suddenly only heared a dial tone. "Hello...?"

In the Soul Society, the device Isshin used to talk to Yuzu start to smoke. A light-bulb blow up and it stopped working... he used it a little bit too long and it ran hot...

Yuzu broke out in tears. That was nood good. Her father would never just hang off. Something must have happened. In fear she left the phone-booth... only to run into the Korean tourist again, letting him drop his basket with groceries...

"Oh, my gosh... Please forgive me, I am so sorry!" she said and bend down to help the man to pick up his stuff. Than she realized that it was the man again. "You!"

"You!" he said, too. "Hello... do you feel... well?"

Yuzu lift off and used a handkerchief to clean her face. "I am sorry. It is just... nothing. Non of your business..."

The man smiled. "I... am.. on... the way to the... hotel." Yuzu had to smile. The man sound so funny when he tried to talk Japanese. After handling him his stuff, she bowed to apology again. "Do you... need help?"

"No, I am fine! Anyway, there is no way you can help me with my problems. And even if I tell you, you wouldn't understand... Oh I'm sorry... Nothing against you... Your Japanese actually sounds okay. Where are you from?"

"Oh, my name is Joon-sik! I am a... sales-representative... from Busan in the Republic of Korea. And I am here in... Japan to sell stuff..."

Yuzu didn't mention it, but they walked together for almost an half an hour, talking normally. Yuzu told him some facts about Karakura and where to find the best shops and sights. He listened carefully, knowing that some of the stuff might be helpful.

"Oh, this is hotel... where I am living!" he suddenly said, stopping in front of a building.

"Oh, okay... thank you, it was really nice to have someone to talk." Yuzu said.

"Do you want... eat?" he asked.

"Oh, thanks I just had breakfast!" she replied.

"No... tonight... going to... eat! In the... restaurant?" he asked.

"Ehm... Are you... asking me out for a date?" Yuzu asked surprised. Her respond surprised her much more... "... sounds like a lot of fun! I can show you some nice spots in town..."

And that was how Yuzu met her North-Korean-Terrorists-Boyfriend... But she didn't mind. It was the first time since that frightful day, when she felt free...

Present...

"He was a nice guy!" Yuzu told ashamed and blushed. "Nobody could even dare to believe that he was a..."

"You... you are dead, too." Keigo's mother said shocked. "You are... the woman... who commit suicide in my son's apartment?!"

"Yes, I am... And I am not proud of it!" Yuzu told. "What happened in the weeks after is not really nice."

"Oh, yeah..." Keigo respond. "I know what you mean. I wasn't a really honest person, too back then..."

10 years ago...

Keigo Asano left the hospital just two days after he woke up from his coma. Having no memory on the day he tried to end his life, or the battle that happned inside his soul between a Zanpakutou-spirit and Holeigo, who was weakened and trapped again. Keigo left the hospital by himself, took the next possible flight back to Tokyo and went to his workplace immediately after arriving...

"Nagasaki-san, please contact number 10, please... Number 10..." the always bored and bad-tempered man at the welcome desk said into his microphone before he saw Asano approaching him. "Oh... and Asano-san, you are still alive...?"

Keigo knew that the man couldn't know that that was the worst sentence he could use to welcome him now. He ignored his anger and aproached him. "Just tell me, what I missed!"

The man opened a drawler and handed Keigo a bunch of envelopes. "You got a lot of mail! More than normaly..."

Keigo took his mail. It was pretty heavy. But he knew that this mail may not be the best mail...

Keigo went to the dubbing-studios. The red-no-entry-light was on over all doors. In all studios, the people were busy. His producer left one of the studios and was happy to see him.

"Oh, Keigo... how are you? I heared about your phneumonia."

"I am fine!" Keigo lied. He was not fine. After learning that the people were still aware about the Kurosaki's and that he didn't got any message from anyone in this almost three weeks now. "I am ready to work again."

"Really? I think you should continue recover for a few days..." Keigo could hear that his producer was hiding something.

"I am fine!" Keigo replied slightly irritated.

"Okay..." his producer was a bit confused. "I go inside and look what footage we have..."

"Oh... ehm... do you know... is Akira here today?"

"Fukuota? Yeah, I think she is in Studio D! But you can't enter there, they are recording!"

"Thank you, I'll wait!" Keigo said and looked around.

He felt strange. This place felt strange. He worked here every-day but he suddenly felt like a foreigner. Keigo looked into a mirror that hang on a wall. Before he came here, he took care that he looks 'normal'. But he didn't felt normal. He was not normal. He never was... Knowing that he almost died... that all of this wouldn't be anymore... his whole life... why? Why, the hell... That whole Shinigami-shit is past, why he still waste his minds about them? Keigo woke up from his brooding when someone appeared next to him.

"Hey, Asano-san?" a man said. Keigo turned to see another voice-actor, he knew standing next to him and bowed before handing him a business card. "Take this one. You will need it?"

The man walked away. Keigo looked on the noble looking, stylish card and was surprised: Toranosuke Mota, Lawyer. He knew that name from TV. This man is a famous star-attorney, he knew. Serving only the big-deal cases...

"What is that for?" Keigo asked, but the other one already left. Instead he saw two woman passing him, staring on him like he was an alien and starting to whisper. Suddenly Keigo felt much worse.

"ASANO-SAN... The director wants to see you. Asano-san, please come to the director's office..." the voice of the other man echoed out of the speakers.

Keigo had a really bad feeling. That was the very first time, he was going to see the director of the channel-network. Something told him that it was not good... That was proven by the worried, shocked and sometimes accusing glares of the other people. And when he entered the office, he knew that something was really wrong when he met Makoto in there, too. Next to the directors personal-assistant and two men wearing police-uniforms.

"Ah... Asano... I am very happy that your phneumonia is over. Take a seat... there is something we have to talk about." the director said.

"Keigo, I am so sorry..." Makoto said guiltily.

"Makoto, what did you did...?" Keigo asked.

"Oh, Miss Hirabata-san did nothing! That is the problem!" the director said and turned the monitor of his computer to Keigo so he could see the latest article from a gossip-magazine. "Another media did!"

'Famous seiyuu involved in 'Shinigami-affair'? What is he hiding?'

Keigo became pale. An old photo of him and the group was online. Someone gave information to the press...

"Asano-san, we have some questions to you!" on of the police-officers said.

"Asano-san..." the director began and turned the monitor away again. "Since when you are working in our house?"

"I started here... around 10 years ago!" Keigo said, with fear in his voice.

"Yeah... as an assistant-janitor!" the director said and opened a file. Keigo's file! "Very soon, you got an offer to dub. And today, you are one of the most wanted voice-actors in the country. We allways recieved positive reviews about your work and many animation-studios especially ask for you and your 'very versatile' voice to dub thier work."

Keigo became red. "Oh, thank you! That's really nice..."

"But now... every other media company in this country reports that you and this 'Shinigami-whatever' attend to the same school. Some tell that you were friends. Others tell that they bullied and brutalized you. And I am confused. Because neighter Hirabata-san, nor any other journalist in this country seem to be able to figure out the truth about your relationship to Kurosaki. Hirabata already was so honest to tell me about your 'conversation' in the boxroom. But now it is time to tell the truth Asano!"

Keigo wanted to scream. He wanted to run away and he wanted to die on the spot! But he couldn't. It was over. His name was in the press now, too. He was lucky that the director seemed to be as worried as him and gave him the chance to tell his point of view, before he airs something really embarrassing on him. Keigo took a deep breath and sighned.

"There is not much to tell!" Keigo said. "I attend to the same school as him. He was one of my glassmates but have nothing in common, else."

"But you knew about him beeing a Shinigami?"

Keigo shrugged. "I knew that I will be death if I told anyone. And that's it!"

The director looked on him and just shaked his head. "You know know that you are committing a crime. You are covering a presumed murderer?"

"I do not cover anyone! You can ask me what ever you want! I do not know anything? And there is no law that prohibits to be able to see Shinigami! I have rights. And one of them is to remain silent."

"Asano-san, you're making it worse." one of the officers said. "We kindly recommend you to cooperate with us... We interrogated allready all of your former classmates. You can't hide it anymore..."

Keigo became pale again.

 **Please review.**

 **I want to thank all loyal readers. The next chapter will be published in January and it will contain a little time skip. I wish everyone happy holidays, and a good and happy start into the new year.**


	15. Chapter 15

Keigo denied any statement. There wasn't anything he could tell them anyway. He confessed that he was aware of Ichigo's shinigami-powers and that they were pulled into some kind of 'interdimensional war'. But that was everything he knew. They never talked to him about it, punched him when he asked and so he decided to don't ask anymore and left to live his own life...

"You see..." Keigo said and took a deep breath. "...that's all I can tell you! Are we ready now? I still have some work to do!"

"No! You don't!" the channel-director said and lift off his chair. "As long as we don't get a full statement from you, you won't go anyway..."

"That was... the fullest possible statement I could give to you!" Keigo said. "So if there are no further questions, I need to go! And by the way, there are way other topics you may report about... our country is full of hushed up problems that may need attention!"

Keigo lift off too and prepared to leave.

"Asano-san, we kindly request you to not to leave the city in the next time. If we have further questions." one of the policemen said.

"Okay, if it's really necessary?!" Keigo said annoyed.

"As long as this investigation is running, you won't have any screen time." the director said. Keigo didn't care for it. "And... you are not longer part of the cast of 'Crime-Lab-Tokyo'!"

"Fine!" was everything Keigo was able to say. His whole career was shattering and everything he was able to say was 'fine'!

Full of anger he left the office. Everyone stared on him like he was an alien. Keigo just rushed to the elevator to get away from here... back in the lobby he passed the welcome desk, where a delivery-man talked to the man there. He pointed on Keigo.

"Ah... Asano-san... a rush-letter for you!" the man said and handed an big envelope to Keigo.

Keigo took the letter and signed on the man's pad before heading back to the studios to throw the letter to the other mail. Than he learned that he was replaced... in almost all his shows...

Present...

"Ouwch... sound's pretty hard!" Isshin said.

"Oh, yeah... it was... the following weeks were not very easy, too. For nobdy..."

"Yeah... I know what you mean!" Yuzu said. "At least I thought that I can act like everything is fine..."

"Well, you had your North-Korean-Terrorist, who let you feel like a loved one. I had a girlfriend who was afraid of her own reputation. And Yupa had two overprotective parents scared for his mental health." Keigo said and turned Yuzu and Yupa abashed.

10 years ago...

But what happened in the following weeks...

Keigo had to be very careful. He had to avoid reporters and curious people all the time. He shut himself in. He became depressive. Start to drink more and more and took more of this good-dammed pills. He still dubbed, but now only a few commercials. His voice disappeared out of the TVs more and more. At some times, he didn't left his apartment for days. Only talking with his plants. Akira became scared. When she found the lawyers buisiness card in Keigo's apartment she went there to ask for advice. The rest of that was already told... Keigo's craziness reached a new level, when he decided to 'safe' the souls of some animals from beeing send to the Soul-Society, when he bought and 'adopted' some living animals on the market, who were suppossed to end up in the woks of some restaurants... When he became the Soul-Society's main suspect, he was even visited by a member of the commission. But that evening, Keigo was so drunk that he didn't mentioned him. The Shinigami just took Keigo's smartphone with him and some documents. At one day, Keigo finally opened the letter he recieved from the delivery-man and was surprised to find an invitation for a class reunion...

Yupa spend some time in a clinic, tried to run away several times and was able to flee one day... only to be catched by his father's colleagues and brought back to the nuthouse... Luckily for him, he was not 'treated' with medicine or else. He denied to talk to anyone. Neighter to the doctors, nor to his parents, who saw no other solution than keeping him in the nuthouse. Hoping that the curse the Kurosaki's laid on ther son will somehow breaked thier.

Yuzu sucessfully hid under her new identity as long as possible. Hoping every-day that a nearby phone start's to ring, making it able for her to talk to her family again. Of course the Soul-Society tried to figure out why her soul-ticket failed. The reason was so simple that it was hard to find... But Yuzu was not interested in her soul-ticket, she was only interested in surviving. She had at least someone who let her feel like she was needed. Yoon (the South-Korean salesman who was in truth a North-Korean terrorist with a dangerous mission) went on several dates with her. She enyoed them. He was a gentleman. Polite, friendly, helpful... was he the right, one? Okay, he did not really understood what they talked but she was a good teacher and he learned Japaneze very well. But that was impossible, Yuzu thought. She was telling him one lie after the other... He even didn't know her real name. Several weeks passed, and the news revealed that Yuzu Kurosaki was still in Karakura. After that she did not leave her apartment anymore... Sure, she still had Keigo's adress, but she was well aware that he had enough problems on his own...

And so all three went on with thier broken lives. Until the evening of the class-reunion...

"Sorry Keigo, but I am not in mood to meet a bunch of foreigners you do not want to meet, too." Akira said with a harsh voice and hang off.

Keigo was not surprised about her reaction. She became a different person since his failed suicide-attempt, he tried to understand by consulting another therapist. But he broke up the therapy immediately. He didn't understand her anymore. She was avoiding to see him for some reason. Keigo didn't understood that Akira was to much hurt to see Keigo destroying himself. Anyway Keigo was really surprised that he was invited to a class-reunion. He was not 'the most popular-guy at school'. And there was still a risk that he could meet some old rivals or his sister. But why did they invite him? Because of Ichigo? Was it a trap? No, there was no reason. Maybe they figured out that he became a very sucessful Seiyuu and want to apologize or ask him about other actors, like do you know him or her, or else? Or maybe someone of them wants to get in TV, too?

Keigo looked into the mirror while using a comb to make his hair. Was he really ready for this? Was he really able to face all this people after so many years? Because he knew what they would think about his presence...

"I hope Asano is not so stupid to invite himself!" Ryo Kunieda said while she waited for Michiru Ogawa in her room.

"Why?" Michiru asked while she prepared.

"Oh, please... he is the most intrusive person in the world. And... he was aware of the... aw... you know lets change the topic. And now show yourself..." Michiru showed herself to Ryo in her new dress. She looked wonderful. "Wow... Ogawa-chan... you look incredible!"

"Really... I mean... is it not too... you know..."

"No! You look great!" Ryo said while her phone beeped and she read the message she recieved. "Come on, the girls are waiting... We will have a wonderful and funny evening..."

Michiru nooded. She had no clue that this evening was going to be one of the worst in thier lives...

Yuzu Kurosaki meanwhile carefully peeked out threw her window and into the darkness outside. There was this creepy silence all around. The people of Karakura were still afraid of the 'Soul-Eating-Kurosakis', so Yuzu could still see plates with apples everywhere.

"Why is everyone watching Death-Note now?" Yuzu grunted and went back to her TV to watch the latest news. Luckily the news didn't report only about the Kurosaki's but also about other stuff. It was pretty warm. She was afraid to turn on the air-conditioner, so people would see that someone was at home.

Suddenly someone knocked against her door...

Yuzu was so scared that she hid under a blanket at first, but she knew that it was ridiculous. No one knew that she was at home. But what if someone figured out her real name? What if someone figured out who she really is? What if they came to lynch her? The person in front of her door knocked again. Carefully Yuzu left her hideout and sneaked towards the window right next to the door, to peek outside. It was pretty dark outside, but she definetely recognized her new boyfriend Yoon, among the people outside...

Excited she opened the door to let them in...

Keigo meanwhile sat in his car and tried to not to think to much. Sure he was upset and excited to see these people again. But did he really wanted to? He could also say no and just stay away. But would it be coward? Not as covard as is failed suicide-attempt, he did not understood till today. One who was not really happy to see all this faces again was Holeigo, deep inside of Keigo's soul. But he had no chance to tell him his point of view, as he was to much repressed by Keigo's mind.

He thought about his former classmates. He didn't knew anything about them. He was pretty sure that many of them do not attend. Many of them left Karakura to work in other parts of the contry or even aboard. He did as well. But he was not sure what to expect over there.

Another one was pretty upset was Mizuho, who prepared for the class-reunion, too. She took a deep breath before she looked on a photo of her son on the wall. Her plan had to work. It just had to... After another deep breath, she took the phone to call her parents. She didn't want to admit it, but she needed thier help. Thier appearance would be really usefull.

"Keigo is going to attend our class-reunion tonight!" she told them. "I am afraid, he is planning to do something embarassing!"

"What do you think?" her father asked.

"I don't know... but I have a terrible feeling. You know how humiliating his behaviour was always. And now he want's to ruin the party. I knew it, because of that we even didn't send him an invitation."

That was a lie. It was true that Keigo's name was not on the list because of his 'connections' to the Kurosaki's, but Mizuho send him an invitation anyway without telling anyone else.

"Some people figured out that he is comming tonight. I know it is required at short notice, but... may you and mother come to the reunion to stop him. I think Keigo needs some education from an adult!"

"Hmm... you are right. There are really some things I would like to tell your brother!" her father said. "You know what... your mother and I will come, too. And before you say something, I know it might be strange when parents attend to thier daughters class reunions but you can rely on us."

Mizuho learned to never rely on her parents, but of course she didn't tell him that directly. She just smiled. "Aww... you would really do that for me...?"

A few blocks away, Yuzu was surprised to see the guy she was dating over the last weeks standing in front of her door with three other people.

"Yoon-kun? What a surprise?"

"Hello! Haruna, I need you... help us! We lost hotel... May we... join you?" he stuttered with his bad Japanese.

"Oh, come in... I cook something for you!" Yuzu said without thinking about it and let them in. "And who are they?"

"Ehm... this are my... comrades!" the Korean told and introduced his 'comrades' to his Japanese 'girlfriend'. "I hope we do not... bother you? We won't stay long!"

"Aww... you are welcome! You don't bother me! I love visitors..."

Present...

„At least until that evening..." Yuzu said.

10 years ago...

"Feel like home!" Yuzu said cheerfully. "Are you hungry? I will cook for you..."

Yuzu went into the kitchen and start to prepare dinner. She lived only from a very very small amount of money and didn't had enough food for all of them. But Yoon and his three friends gave her the feeling that everything was normal. She was not aware what was really going on in her apartment now.

"Okay, as long as she is here... we only speak Korean! What about our budget?" Yoon said in Korean, so Yuzu did not understand.

"We are out of money. We have to act now. The date is set."

"The airline will start operation with thier biggest jet in three days. Everything is prepared. The maiden flight with the..."

Yuzu entered the room with some cups to offer them tea... immediately they hid thier documents under the table.

"Is everything fine?" she asked.

"Yes... we are fine..." Yoon said innoncently and Yuzu went back into the kitchen. "We have to get rid of her when it is done!"

"That won't be a problem!" one of them said and lift a gun out of his backpack.

"Not here! Hide it..." Yoon hissed... "We still need her!"

Yuzu didn't mentioned that she was in danger... she was just happy to have guests to cook for...

Michiru Ogawa meanwhile met with the other woman to go to the reunion together. Some of them she haven't seen for years. She was happy. She admit that she needed that evening, just to calm down. Hiding from the world at work or at home was no solution.

Her friend Mahana Natsui was pregnant in seventh month and recently went into materny protection. Everyone was exited about her baby. And she was really exited about, too. Michiru was very happy for her, knowing that she will never know how it feels like...

Present...

"Well it was before I met you!" Michiru moaned to Kaneda next to her. She was still driving over the motorway trying to catch up to the Kurosaki's who drove much faster and had a long lead to them. "Nobody had a clue what will happen..."

10 years ago...

Together the group reached thier former school. The reunion was hold in the gym. Together they looked around. The school was renovated and modernized since thier graduation. They could smell the fresh white paint on the walls. More and more people entered the area. The sun began to set. The atmosphere seemed to be happy. Suddenly Michiru saw a plate with apples standing right next to the door.

"Even here?" she said and pointed on the apples.

"Of course,... I hope no one of them dares to appear here." Ryo said. "Don't talk about it... we are here to have fun..."

The group entered the nicely decorated gym. Less people came than expected. Because many of thier former classmates left the city and others were simply too afraid to attend. Not even the half of thier year appeared. There were way more people from the two other years. Together they reached the buffet and start to have fun...

In her hideout, Mizuho Asano prepared everything. She prepared a little surprise for her brother. She was pretty sure that he will appear here. She knew him, he was so predictable... but suddenly she realized that she forgot her camera and a really important video-tape at home...

"OH NO!" she screamed. So loud that one of her former classmates could hear her. And he was scared. "I need the camera for the evidence..."

Mizuho sneaked out to rush home to get her camera. She wanted to film Keigo's mental breakdown for the youth-welcare-office. While she sneaked away, her former classmate had to drink something to calm down.

"You know what..." he said to a friend. "... I could swear that I heared Mizuho Asano grumbling!"

"When she was not grumbling?" his friend said annoyed. "I hope she does not come, too. Do you remember her domineering behaviour?"

"Oh, please don't remember me! I would rather see Kurosaki here than her!"

Mizuho was not aware that she was not as popular as she thought. Nobody knew that she organized this evening. That they were all here because she wanted them to be here... they were her 'accomplices', what they didn't know.

Her parents meanwhile arrived at the school and looked around, while she left the building threw the rear door and jumped on a parked bike to race home. Of course the appearance of the elder couple was not unmentioned.

"Hmm... who are they?" Ryo asked while she, Michiru, Mahana and Chizuru sat on a table and talked. "They look... kind of familiar..."

"They are definetely not from our year!" Chizuru said sarcastically.

"Are they teachers here?" Michiru asked.

"No! But I think..." Ryo could swear that she saw this elder couple one time.

Several blocks away, Yuzu searched her kitchen for everything that she could use for the dinner. In her room she could hear them talking wildly in Korean. She didn't understand any word but she was sure they were just talking about thier business. Indeed they talked about thier upcomming attack on the flight to Dubai in several days. They talked about the aftermath when they blame the Iraqi to force the United States to move thier troups from South-Korea to the Middle East...

It was a small one-room apartment with a seperate kitchen and a tiny bathroom. Everything they talked was heared by Yuzu who decided to improvise for the dinner. While she went back to the living-room, the Koreans hid thier guns again...

Keigo had a very strage feeling when he stopped his car on the parking lot of his former school. A cold shiver ran down his back. It felt wrong. He didn't want to face most of them. And they maybe too. Especially since the Kurosaki's public exposure. But they had never invited him, if they blame him, too. He had no clue that it was going to be the worst evening in his entire life. With trembling hands he left his car and looked on the building. His memories, the good but also the bad, on this place returned. No, he thought. He hid long enough. But what he didn't know was that they already waited for him...

"Asano is here!" a woman whispered scared to her husband after returning from outside.

"Oh my gosh. Mizuho Asano! Oh no, she is a..." her husband, who was a classmate of Mizuho and suffered under her bossy behaviour, too moaned. But his wife, who never met her (she attend to another school) was not talking about her.

"Which Mizuho? No... I am talking about Keigo Asano..." she whispered. "You know... that guy from TV! The one with the Shinigami-connections!"

Together they spread the news in the room. After a few seconds it reached the table with Mizuho's group...

"... ehm, ladies... Keigo Asano is here!" one of thier former classmates told them.

"Keigo Asano?! Who invited him?" Mahana said and rubbed her baby bump worried.

"Who knows? But what does he want here anyway?" Ryo asked.

"What if..." Michiru began. "... he is here for the same reason as we? To have a nice evening?"

Her friends looked on her confused but understood it. Asano was always very naive. Maybe he was so stupid to think that everyone forgot that he belonged to 'the group'. Of course Keigo's parents heared about the appearance of thier son, too...

Present...

"We didn't want to..." Keigo's mother cried but Keigo used another Kidou to silence her and his father.

Just a second later, the door opened and Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuiro entered the house after finally arriving.

"Okay,... we are here... what's going on here and... Oh my gosh..." Ichigo yelled when he saw the mess. "Keigo? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was!" Keigo moaned. "Wait... and what did you did with Akira and Makoto?"

"Don't worry... they are fine. Ogawa and Ochi take care of them!"

"Woah... Kaneda is really here. So he finally got his permission back to enter the world of the living? Mayuri, congratulations! You're father is rehabilitated!"

"YEAH!" Mayuri cheered...

"So, what is going on here?" Ichigo asked again.

"We were just about to figure out what happened between the Asano's on the accursed class reunion, Uncle Ichigo!" Masaki told.

"I think this is the wrong moment now, to talk about my family?!" Keigo moaned and looked around. Including him, now totally 16 people (Keigo, Keigo's son, his mother, his father, Ichigo, Orihime, Kazui, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Yupa, Masaki, Mayuri, Renji, Rukia and Ichika), and when Ogawa, Kaneda and the ladies appear, the room will be overfilled much more than it already was.

"What happend on the reunion?" Isshin asked curiosly.

"I think we are not suppossed to hear that!" Ichigo said to his father and start to shoo out everone of the room. "That's something between Keigo and his parents..."

Keigo jr. was the last one to leave the room. "But I want to hear it..."

"Son, please!" Keigo said and pointed on the door. Keigo junior made is best 'offended' face and left the room before Ichigo closed the door with a smile that looked like he wanted to say 'please, be patient with them'.

Keigo was now alone with his parents, while the whole group went into the corridor between the living-area and the clinic. But nobody dared to leave. Instead everyone decided to do it like Isshin always did on Ichigo's door and use a glass to eavesdrop...

10 years ago...

Keigo felt like he was gaining more and more weight. Like something inside him tried to warn him... Holeigo was moaning again, but he was not able to interfere as always. Despite he could feel Keigo's fear.

"What the hell I am doing here?" Keigo asked himsefl before he reached the closed door to the gym. Squinting to the plate of apples next to it. "Luckily, I refused to play in that Death-Note-movie!"

Once again, Keigo took a deep breath. There was no reason to be afraid. The most of them never talked to him, and he was not here to talk to them, too. He was here to try to forget his problems. He could hear the music from inside, and people talking. The mood inside seemed to be happy...

Mizuho meanwhile was pretty angry when she drove back to her apartment to get the camera and the video-tape she needed for her plans. With squeaking tires she stopped in front of the door, jumped off the bike and ran upstairs. She hoped that she won't be too late... but she was going to miss everything...

"Okay,... Showtime!" Keigo said and opened the door to the gym.

The moment, Keigo opened the door and entered the gym... suddenly the music stopped and everyone went silent and stopped talking. Because everyone was gazing on him.

Keigo's heart stopped immediately. His face went pale and his body freezed when he realized that really everyone was gazing on him. That was the moment he realized: "That was a mistake!"

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Keigo felt like being displayed. It was like everyone just waited for him to enter. And it felt not good. Most of them looked on him in a mix of shock, fear and disgust. Keigo didn't know what to do instead of smile innoncently and greet them.

"Eh... Good evening!" he said. "What happened to the music?"

The guy who was handling the music, looked on Keigo in shock like anyone else. And so he forgot to press the play button.

The silence was creepy. Keigo walked towards the middle of the room and looked around. Smiling on everyone friendly and politely. Recieving no respond from anyone. No matter from who. Nobody even give him a smile...

Yuzu meanwhile, left the kitchen to look after her guests. They smiled innoncently but in truth they were mad that she was even here. While walking back to the kitchen, her foot accidentally tiped over the backback next to Yoon, throwing out a gun...

"WHAT THE...?" she screamed before her 'boyfriend' grabbled the gun and pointed it on her face...

In her former school meanwhile, Keigo felt more and more like he was not welcome here. The first person who gave him at least a smile and a friendly nod was Ogawa who still sat at the table with the others who put thier heads together and start to blaspheme. After around 30 seconds of creepy and embarrassing silence, finally the music began to play again. Keigo felt a little bit better but he could still feel the glares of the people. His parents finally appeared out of the middle of the crowd and approached him.

"Okay, we go!" his father said and took him by his arm, to pull him out.

Keigo was shocked and surprised to meet his parents. Here!? On his class-reunion?!

"You?! What are you doing here?" he hissed abashed. He didn't want to make a scene here.

"We need to talk!" his father said.

Keigo pulled his arm out of his fathers grip while he tried to not to scream. "Sorry! This is not the right place!"

Of course he realized that everyone in the room gazed on them right now. Waiting for Keigo or his parents making a scene. Ogawa mentioned that Chizuru took her smartphone to film them. Everyone was so sure that Keigo Asano will make a scene if he appears. He was infamous for beeing loud, annoying and always exaggerating...

"I said that we go!" his father said mad, and louder.

Keigo pulled his arm away again: "Don't dare to touch me! I know you don't think so but I am an adult and I am free to go whereever I want and whenever I want. And I decided to join this class reunion. By the way... what are 'you' two doing here? Is it common now that 'parents' attend to thier children's class reunions?"

"What we are doing here?" his father asked mad. His voice became louder with every sentence. "After your sister told us that you invited yourself, she was afraid that you and your behaviour will ruin the party..."

Everyone listened closer to them now. Many became curious. Ogawa slowly slid under the table. She was sure that she did not want to hear it.

"My behaviour?" Keigo ranted and hold on to take a deep breath. He had to be careful. He was so close from making a scene. "I... am not the one... who is making a scene here..."

Some more people got thier smartphones out to film the scene. Seeing this scared Keigo so much that he became white as chalk. Suddenly Holeigo felt a little bit better inside Keigo's soul and tried to interfere...

"You want talk?" Keigo asked mad. "Make an appointment! When I needed to talk to you I had to make it, too."

Someone giggled after hearing this.

"Listen Keigo, I don't want to discuss this infront of all this foreigners. Your father and I are just here because we are worried that you..." his mother began but Keigo cut her off.

"What? That I embarras you? Or Mizuho? With her bossy and control addicted style she does it very good on her own..."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" a former classmate of his sister murmured, getting many affirmative responds from the crowd. Keigo was positively surprised that Holeigo lost a little bit of his power and was surpressed for one more moment. His parents instead were shocked.

"Where have you been when we needed you? Where have you been when we had problems? Sure Mizuho let out most anger on me! But when I needed someone..."

"You went to your false friends!" his father said mad.

That felt like a punch into his face. Now Keigo understood that it was all about Ichigo again. The colour of hif face slowly changed from white to red.

"Just for your information, I haven't talked to 'I know who you are talking about' for years now. But don't start to talk about them now. This is a family matter!"

From safe distance, Ogawa watched the scene. Despite the loud music, they could hear every word they said. Keigo's voice was so strong that not even loud music was able to drown it.

"I am not sure if I want to hear this!" Ryo murmured.

"Me, too. Chizuru, stop filming!" Mahana hissed and took her friends smartphone to stop her.

"Are you kidding? That's better than one of this scripted-reality-soaps!" Chizuru said. Her exciting faded away immediately when she saw Keigo's angry expression.

Everyone who knew Keigo from school, knew that he was an always too happy, silly, clownish, stupid and obstrusive loser and comic-relief whose only pursiut in live seemed to get attention from Kurosaki or other bully-gangs. And no matter how worse they treated him, Keigo was always seeking for thier attention, and always keeping his big smile. After school, when Keigo left town and became successful, first people start to believe that Keigo was maybe more than just the 'IIIIIIICCHIIIGOOOO-Guy'. And when the Kurosaki's secret got exposed, everyone was sure that Keigo was just jinxed and 'understood' everything (at least they thought it). So everyone was sure that the stories in the gossip-press about Keigo and Ichigo beeing close friends were wrong. They knew the truth. So most of them remained silent and just listened. For most of them it was the really first time to see Keigo Asano with an angry expression on his face. A really angry expression? And with a little bit help from Holeigo, who felt more stronger the more angrier he was, Keigo Asano was now able to scare his former schoolmates for the very first time. So nobody dared to interfere. Despite the fact that most of them didn't want to hear that drama that obviously was going on between Keigo and his family, nobody was able to overcome his fear and interfere. No mater how.

Keigo wished so much that someone cry out that they shall discuss thier problems outside. He knew that his classmates always hated it when he became louder. But this time something was different. He felt like he was on the display of a freak show. And his parents were his co-actors. Of course he mentioned the glares of his former classmates and felt worse with every second. Holeigo on the other side mentioned that he suddenly felt better again with Keigo's increasing madness and enjoyed it. But he was still to weak. So he decided to feed up a little bit more.

"I think you two should go now!" Keigo said and pointed on the door.

"We will leave, but please come with us!" his mother said.

"For what? If you want to talk, okay. So lets talk!" Keigo said, crossing his arms.

"Here?!" his father asked shocked.

"Yeah... why not! You came here to make a scene! And I decided that I can choose the spot where we talk and that is here!" Keigo said mad.

Keigo had no clue that his sister expected this situation and knew that Keigo was going to make a scene in front of everyone. But his parents didn't want it. They thought they could just pull him out and talk with him outside. On the yard, or in an alley, or maybe in Mizuho's apartment? But not in front of all of her friends. Keigo's madness increased with every second.

"Listen... You think I invited myself, but that's not true. I got an invitation..." Keigo told, what surprised many others. Especially when he pulled out the invitation of his pocket to prove it. "...I also thought very carefully about comming or not comming here, because I know how the most people in this room think about me. That I am just the 'Iiichhiiiigooo-Guy' comic-relief. But I don't care what other's think about me, I don't care for this people anyway too. I know that this big pack of delinquents is not happy to see me, too."

Keigo's insult caused many people to feel offended. Keigo turned towards them and continued.

"COME ON! You know that I am right! Our school was infamous for it!" Keigo grumbled before turning back to his parents. "So what did Mizuho told you? That I invited myself? That I embarass her? Or our family? I am honest when I say that I am not happy if I meet her tonight, but that she calls you two to keep sure that I leave, even I didn't except."

"Your sister had a lot of work to organize this evening. And you will not ruin it!" his father said now angrier.

"How do you think I will do it? What makes you so sure?"

"I... I..." his father was not sure. And he was scared by Keigo's expression.

His mother on the other side was more worried. "Keigo! Please, son! What's going on? Are you... jinxed. Are you...?"

"I want to make clear here and now that I am not jinxed, obsessed, or under anyones control." Keigo said convinced. "I know that you talk about... 'them'... You always used them as an apology for your own mistakes. When I got beaten up by Mizuho, it was Kurosaki's fault. When I and Mizuho had financial problems it was Kurosaki's fault..."

"And this violent muggers he forced you to give shelter?" his mother asked scared. "She told us that you once brought..."

"That was my own fault! I admit it. I was not brave enough to say no, I learned later that it was about this 'Shinigami-bullshit' but don't care for Mizuho. I think she was jinxed by his bald head... she would had married him instantly if he haven't reject her."

Some people giggled again.

"Your sister did nothing wrong! You did, when you desperately tried to join Kurosaki's dirty little violent bully club..." his father coughed. That were maybe the wrong words so he continued a different way. "...let's talk about it. Tell us... what did we wrong?"

"Wrong? You ask me what you two did wrong?" Keigo asked surprised. While he talked suddenly the music stopped again. Keigo didn't want everyone to listen to them and turned to the DJ madly. "HEY... START THE FUCKING MUSIC AGAIN! THIS IS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION..."

Keigo screamed so loud that the DJ almost got an heart-attack and full of fear he pressed some buttons to start the music again... That was the moment, Keigo start to make a scene. The moment everyone was waiting for...

"You ask me what you two did wrong?" Keigo continued and went closer. "Don't worry you two did nothing wrong. You two were almost never at home. So there wasn't anything you two could make wrong..."

"We worked very hard, to get you and your sister a carefree and well ordered life... why do you talk so bad about your sister and how dare you to..."

"OH... so you don't know it? The youth-welcare-office didn't tell you? Let me guess you were gone once again. Or she told them that it is your fault and they decided to not to contact you?"

"What?" Keigo's mother asked confused. "The youth-welcare-office?"

"What about them?" his father asked. Suddenly his mood changed from angry to worried.

"Woah... okay! I'll tell you... two years ago, Mizuho's ex-husband called me and asked me for advice. He was worried because of Mizuho's unpredictability and was worried because she was alone with thier son. I knew that she was freaking out about every little shit so I was worried and went with him together to the youth-welcare-office and told them to keep an eye on her. A few days later... I recieved a another call. This time from the youth-welcare-office! They said that I possibly safed the boys life..."

Everyone was shocked. But also some people were not surprised. Mizuho Asano was indeed able to be so dirty and that even her own child would not be spared from her outbursts. As Keigo was infamous for beeing a nuisance, Mizuho was infamous for beeing dominant and crazy. Keigo's parent's became pale. They couldn't believe it. They didn't want to believe it.

"Is this... really... true...?" his father was definetely shocked now.

"Call the youth-welcare-office! Ask for Takamuri-san!" Keigo said and pulled his wallet out of his pocket to pull a small hand-written note out he always carried with him since he recieved the call. "She will confirm every word I said! But that's no problem for you... I mean your little angel is your favourite anyway."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I mean with that, that if you two have spend a little bit more time at home and not somewhere else in this god-dammed world, beeing parents for me and Mizuho, taking care of us... yeah, you send us money, so we didn't starve. Yeah, we had a roof over our heads. But where have you been when we had birthday. When someone of us was sick, injured, or in trouble? When you two didn't attend to the parents-day Mizuho once organized she was so mad that she throw a hot frying pan after me. You two think that I am a troublemaker, but in truth you don't know anything. Neighter about me, nor about Mizuho. She won't admit it but she was always so mad on you. I know it, because I had to live with her madness. And believe me... I called the youth-welcare-office not because I wanted to hurt her... It was because I wanted to help her. She wasn't always like she is. It just began after you two decided to work more and farer away. For that, that we didn't recieved any education when we went into puberty, I am pretty sure that things would have went different if we had someone who did not just call to tell me what I did wrong..."

A woman start to cry. That was a sad story. Some people start to feel sorry for Keigo now. A tear ran down Ogawa's face, while her friend Natsui carefully hold her baby-bump. Chizuru couldn't stop filming. Despite the loud music, everyone could hear Keigo's frustration. Some others didn't endure it anymore and went outside to get some air. Others listened now more carefully. Some of them had children by themself. And some people start to think about thier relationships to thier own children. Or about the relationships to thier parents.

"Is... this the reason you... left?" his mother asked scared.

Keigo shrugged. "Well, when Mizuho throw me out I had no other choise. I knew that I couldn't ask anyone from school. So I left. I left to go my way. I successfully escaped the street and build up a life. But no matter what I do, you will never be satisfied. That's because I gave up to try. I finally learned when it is time to pull the emergency break. I never make this mistake anymore."

His father became pale. "Did Kurosaki..."

"NOT AGAIN!" Keigo yelled. "Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki... I can't hear that name anymore. I know you can't stand him, for what ever reason you won't tell anyway. But I can ensure you that all this is not about them right now. Believe me I wanted to die! I wanted to die in shame when I saw the report in TV! But I also know that your rejection against him didn't start just after thier exposure. You really want to talk about Ichigo? Fine? What is it? His weird hair-colour? His delinquent nature?"

"You called him a friend, but he treated you like trash?!" his father said. "I heared horrible storys and I knew that someday he will pull you into something that will destroy us..."

"Yeah... I was pulled into that shit. Yeah, I regret it! And yeah, they were a bunch of wrong friends who only 'tolerated' me." Keigo said. Now a tear ran down his face, too. "But even if they saw in me just a nuisance, they were also there for me. Yeah, nobody is perfect. And maybe I was blended by Ichigo's superpowers he, by the way, didn't use to eat souls... They didn't had a easy life, too. They all had to fight against prejudices like yours..."

"What do you want to tell us with that? You tell us... you prefer to be a... a Kurosaki?" his father asked with trembling voice.

Keigo shrugged again. "Hmm... well his father might be a goofy, energetic and loud fun-loving weirdo... But he always stood behind his children. If I had the chance to choose between him and you... I would had chosen him..."

Pretty hard words...

Present...

Keigo stopped talking when he could hear Isshin wailing happily in the corridor. Knowing that he eavesdropped Keigo crossed his arms and shaked his head. Happily and full of excitement, Isshin opened the door, reavealing that almost everyone was eavesdropping them and went closer to Keigo before falling on his knees.

"Awww... that's the most wonderful thing someone ever said about me!" Isshin said with tears in his eyes and with a smile that was so big that it already looked very painful.

Keigo decided to just smile back in respond. "You're welcome!"

Isshin grabbled Keigo's hands and to hold them, not stopping to smile. "Keigo Asano, I hereby adopt you!"

Suprised, Keigo said: "Okay!"

"YEAHHH... MASAKI... OH MASAKI, we got a second son..." Isshin yelled happily towards a photo of his late wife that was hanging on the wall.

"Ehm... may we continue later... I am still talking to them about woaaahh..." Keigo stopped when he got captured in a strong and slightly painful hug. He looked towards the door, seeing his son, among the others standing there. "Hey kids,... please go a few steps to the side..."

His son knew what will follow and shooed his friends away. When the kids where out of the danger zone, Keigo used a Kidou to send his adoptive-father back to the corridor, smashing him against the wall where he was trapped like a fly in a spider's net. But also the other adults and the teenagers where pushed away from the wall to stop them from eavesdropping. Isshin was still happy, and now very very proud.

"I taught him that one!" Isshin said proudly smiling before Keigo used another Kidou to shut the door close.

The others, who were partly lie on one other and couldn't move too, were not very happy. Rukia, who was laying under Chad and had Orihime's hair in her mouth start to complain: "I knew it... cough... we should have send him to the Kidou-Corps..."

"Don't tell me!" Renji moaned back. He was hanging next to Isshin on the wall and his face was pressed against it. "Your brother urgently wanted him in the sixth..."

In the living-room, Keigo turned back to his parents. "Okay. Let's go on!"

"Ehm... Excuse me... But so far I don't understand it! You are mad because of something we did that evening. But so far everything you told sounds like you dominated that war of words?" his father asked confused.

"Yes... what... what really happend?" his mother asked.

Keigo became pale... "...well... after that it became really worse..."

10 years ago...

Keigo's harsh words hit his parents pretty hard. Thier 'audience' was very upset too.

"Is this the reason you are here tonight?" his mother asked sad.

Keigo realized that he was a little bit too hard. "No! I didn't come here to fight with you two. I just thought that I could spend at least one evening without that shit that is going on. Without thinking about the Kurosaki's, my job, my girlfriend, or whatever... I think in one point you were right: It was a mistake to come!"

Keigo turned away from them and looked for the door. They were surrounded by others and he would have to fight his way threw them.

"You go nowhere!" his father ranted grabbling his arm.

Keigo pulled his arm out of his fathers grip and turned back towards him in anger: "Just a minute ago, you wanted me to go and now you want me to stay? What's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you?" his fathers voice became louder again. "You are running away! As always..."

"How..." Keigo tried to interfere but his father cut him off.

"You look like you are drunk. You are making a scene. And you still defend people who hurt you? Sometimes I reget that we didn't listen to the others and send you to an psychatrist!"

Keigo became pale. His inner-hollow suddenly felt stronger again and decided to interfere.

"Why you to can't just shut up like you always did. No I am not surprised why even the Shinigami who lived with us thought that we are sick and broken family..."

That was enough for his father. Suddenly the lights turned to them, the music stopped because someone accidentaly unpluged a cable so everyone could see and hear how Keigo got a hard slap by his father into his face.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS A SHAME FOR OUR FAMILY!" his father screamed so loud that really everyone could hear it.

Keigo wanted to die! He wanted to die on the spot, in shame! Never ever he got so embarrassed by someone. Sure he recieved many slaps in his life. From Ichigo, Tatsuki, bullys, his sister... also in front of others. But now that his father does it in front of douzens of witnesses and cameras was enough. And his words felt like a stinch into his heart much more.

His father meanwhile realized his shocked expression and also the shocked and disgusted expressions on the others.

"Now we know where Mizuho Asano got her abusive behaviour from?" someone murmured abashed.

Now it was his father who wanted to die on the spot, in shame. Because he realized that he made a scene. That he proved that they were not the perfect family, he always told everyone. "Oh... ehm... Keigo I..."

Keigo was furious. "DON'T DARE TO TOUCH ME! I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

As strong as he could he pushed his father away. The man fell against a table, where some photo's, Mizuho prepared to show around laid. Keigo meanwhile stormed towards the door... he wanted to leave the room before he breaks out in tears. Some people, who didn't attend to thier school and were just accompaining thier husbands or wifes, tried to comfort him. But Keigo pushed everyone beside, even punshing his elbow into a man's nose...

His father meanwhile was laying on the table, looking on the photos Mizuho prepared. Many of these photos were very embarrassing... Slowly he realized that this reunion... was possibly not just a reunion!

Keigo stormed threw the door. Some people tried to follow him but Keigo successfully escaped them. Immediately he smashed the door close and used a chair, that stood next to the door to block it, trapping these people inside...

Keigo knew it. It was a mistake. It was a fucking mistake to come here. Thinking that the times have changed... Full of fear and shame he ran to his car, to leave this god-dammed place...

Present...

"Before that evening. I always hoped that some day we would have a normal conversation. I thought about forgiving you. I thought that the time will heal all wounds. But after that evening, embarrassed in front of so many people... I am just so happy that at least Mizuho was not there to enjoy it!"

"You left just in time!" Michiru, who suddenly stood in the other door, said. She and Kaneda just arrived. Kaneda greeted them before going to the other door to look for his son and to not to disturb them. Keigo and his parents looked towards her. She remembered everything what happened that evening. A tear ran down her face. "I don't know how much time passed from the moment you stormed out, till the moment she returned. 3 minutes, maybe less. But it was enough time for all of us to decide to leave... unfortunately it was too late."

10 years ago...

While Keigo raced away, his parents realized that the escallation between them and Keigo was planned and left as quick as possible to escape from the angry and reproachful views of the others. Finally someone was able to break the door open. More than the half of the people already left the hall, when Mizuho finally arrived back. Unaware that she missed the escallation and that it went different than she expected. Her plan was to let her parents in after Keigo made a scene and not that they encounter each other before! When she entered the gym threw the side-entrace she had to see that just a few people were still there. No music was playing and everyone else prepared to leave too. So something was not running as she planned.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" she screamed angrily catching the attention of everyone. Two of her former classmates stormed out immediately. Others looked on her reproachful and in disgust. "I AM STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"We are leaving!" Natsui said, while Ogawa helped her into her coat.

Another former classmate of her start to yell from the other side of the gym. "If I had known that you are organizing this evening I wouldn't have come!"

"I hope Kurosaki sends your soul to hell, you maniac!" another one yelled.

A former classmate of her carefully got closer to ask her directly. "Asano... your brother and your parents had a little fight here a few minutes ago..."

"WHAT? THAT WAS NOT THE PLAN!" she yelled mad before she hold her mouth.

Everyone looked on her in disgust. Now everyone realized it. Ogawa bend to Ryo to whisper to her.

"So, this party was only really only to embarrass Asano with the Shinigami thing. I leave!" Ogawa said and stormed with others towards the door.

"WHERE YOU ARE GOING?!" Mizuho screamed angrilly. "AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

Mahana Natsui, who was going to be a mommy soon, gave Mizuho a poisonous view to show her how she think about her: "That you are a crazy maniac everyone knew. But that you go so far, noone exected!"

"What did you call me?" Mizuho asked shocked.

"Now I know why Keigo was always so obtrusive... With such a sick sister you have to become like that!" Natsui said... now totally anger up Mizuho.

Mizuho let out an angry and terrifying scream, before grabbing a chair and throwing it against the pregnant woman. Mahana tried to dodge, but the chair hit her on the right hip. She roared in pain when whe fell down, hitting a table, that shattered under her weight and stopped screaming as she was already unconscious.

Ryo and Chizuru stormed towards Mizuho to stop her while Michuru looked after her pregnant friend. Others came to help too... Everything was like in time-elapse. People screamed, she could hear shattering glass and other stuff. At some point Michiru could see Ryo falling down to the ground, too. Holding her face with both hands and with blood pouring forth between her fingers. Chizuru and two other people she didn't recognize, were finally able to overwhelm Mizuho and to push her on the ground. When her friend Mahana regained her consciounes again, she start to scream in in pain, holding her baby bump while blood run out of her abdomen...

The only thing Michiru was able to was screaming in fear... she wished so much that Orihime was here... a witch with healing-powers was that her friend needed now most...

 **Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Michiru Ogawa felt in a kind of shock rigit. Everything became so weird. She was like in a weird dream and became unable to feel or to react to anyone or anything. The only thing she was able to do was watching her friend Mahana beeing carried into an ambulance. Crying endlessly while holding her baby-bump. Chizuru and Ryo joined them to accompain her to the hospital, where they were going to make an Ceasarean section, to safe the baby.

Mizuho Asano was screaming wildly while two police-officers pushed her on the rear-seat of a police-car. Her parents were already gone, standing in a phone-booth talking with the woman from the youth-welcare-office Keigo mentioned. Keigo meanwhile drove away, racing threw the narrow streets like a maniac, almost overruning one of the North-Koreans, who left Yuzu's apartment to get something to drink from the vending mashine. Keigo ignored him, he was to busy with beeing upset and sad.

Present...

"I don't know,... I got a total blackout. The next thing I remembered was when I sat in the park on a bench and my parents approached me, asking me what happened. And that was the moment I realized that it was already 10 o'clock in the next morning..." Michiru explained. She had to take a seat. "Keigo you sister is a maniac. Mahana was so lucky that the ambulance came in time. Her little boy survived. But he had to spend the first six months of his life in an incubator."

Keigo moaned. "Oh, my gosh... I wish I had never attend. Maybe the things would had went different. But wait, Ogawa... my sister almost killed an unborn child and was send to prison. How could she get in here six months later and take everyone hostage when she was supposed to be in custody..."

"You died!" Ogawa answered. "Two days later I got the call from the prison you were locked up. The day after I met Mayuri's father... and the next morning I learned from the news that you got killed in a traffic-accident... Kaneda rushed away, and was never seen again... and the whole world forgot the Kurosaki's and everything what occured because of them. And so everyone forgot your sister's class-reunion as well..."

"Oh, yeah... that means... it was the same evening, Yuzu had her encounter with the terrorists!" Keigo realized and went to the corridor, where the others where still trapped by his Kidou. After revealing them, Keigo went to Yuzu, took her by her hand and escorted her back to the living-room. "Yuzu, I know you don't like to talk about it... but what happened while the terrorists... you know...

"I never understood it, too!" she answered. "Something really strange happened..."

10 years ago...

The man, Keigo almost overrun, went back to the apartment in the first floor. Beeing very careful to not to be seen. Yuzu was sitting on the ground. Spellbound and with a towel in her mouth, so she couldn't scream or run away. Horrified about the gun, her suppossed boyfriend pointed on her forehead. Tears ran down her face... How could that happen? It is over now? They figured out? They know her true identity and lynch her on the spot?

Yoon, her 'kind-of-boyfriend' she thought is a great person, still pointed with the gun that fell out of his backpack on her. He looked annoyed and tired.

"I have to admit that this was not suppossed to happen!" he said. Suddenly his Japanese was much better than before. But his funny accent, Yuzu always enjoyed so much, was still there. But it didn't make it better. "Okay, Haruna... I didn't want it to end like this. But there is no other way."

He still calls her Haruna? That was good or not? So he didn't figured out that she is in truth Yuzu Kurosaki? But anyway, why the hell he has a gun? And why she is tied up now. Yuzu tried to scream again, but the towel that was wrapped around her mouth made it impossible to scream.

She listened to them. They discussed wildly in Korean what do to next and possibly they also talked about how to get rid off her. Yuzu didn't understood any word but she was pretty sure that it was not good...

Her father meanwhile, was always able to feel when one of his children was in fear, in sorrow or in danger. And right in this moment he could feel that Yuzu was not feeling good.

"OH MY GOSH... I CAN FEEL YUZU!" Isshin yelled, while he, Ichigo and Orihime sat in an office next to two members of the commission, another Shinigami who wrote down everything and Kaneda, who was allowed to join after he told them that he had the order of his captain. "I can feel her... she is sad!"

It was one of this moments, Ichigo would have normaly punch his father to shut him down but he was too tired and too woried, too. And he was too mad on the two members of the commission in front of him who seemed to ask the same questions for the maybe millionth time.

"How long do you want to ask us this questions again?" Ichigo asked mad. "Seven weeks... You are trying to figure out who exposed us for seven weeks now. My sister is still alone up there, because some stupid idiot forgot to stamp her good-dammed soul-ticket. We lost contact with her. My son is suffering, my sisters are suffering, my friends are suffering... and you see what I have to endure with my father all day! So what is the reason you wanted to see us?"

"We think... we are close to the breakthrou!"

Suddenly the Kurosaki's were much happier.

"Really?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, we still can't prove it, so we can't try to reset the memories of the humans yet. But, we are still waiting for some evidence, some of our comrades organize right now from the world of the living. We just wanted to let you know that the things are going on better now. And if everything runs as well as we expect... I think we can tell you a name no later than the day after tomorrow." the Shinigami explained.

"Aww... that sounds great!" Ichigo said relieved. "But..."

"But?" the Shinigami asked.

"I see it in your face! There is a 'but'!"

"Well... But, there is still the fact that your Gigai was destroyed in the Dangai, Kurosaki-san!" the other Shinigami said to Isshin, who nooded.

"You... are going to tell me that I can not return! I left the Soul-Society so many years ago. My home is the world of the living now..." Isshin said slightly upset. "My family..."

"What I wanted to tell you is... that the Special Gigai, you once had, is not recoverable. And we don't know how long a Standard-Gigai will hold, since your Shinigami-Powers almost fully restored over the last years and your Gigai was able to get older with you..."

"I think I understand what you mean!" Isshin said. Ichigo and Orihime were surprised and shocked.

Isshin always knew that this day will come. Ever since he could feel that his powers restored. He and his late wife Masaki talked about it but they always thought that everything will be fine. Isshin was turned into a human, and would die as a human decades later. Now his human body was destroyed by the Dangai and Isshin was transformed into his former Shinigami-Form. But he didn't know how to go on now. Was he even welcomed back in the Soul Society, that easy? Ever since the Gotei 13 figured out that he was alive, living in the human-world in exile and the father of a substitute-shinigami, he thought that he will be never allowed to come back until he dies and his Soul is 'konzoed' back. But now, the times had changed... and they would have to accept it.

Ichigo will be able to handle the clinic. Isshin was sure that he is ready. Yuzu will be devastated but with Karin's help she will be get over it. And latter would first reproach him for not taking good enough care of his Gigai before getting upset and than be as cool as a cucumber like always. But anyway, Karin changed a lot over the last weeks. Her family just thought that she is just upset about the rumors about her and Hitsugaya. They had no clue that all of the rumors, were not only true, they went much further...

"Is this everything?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, for now!" the Shinigami said and Ichigo, his wife and his father stand up to go.

"Hm... just one question..." Ichigo said and turned to the other two Shinigami. "... and who are you? Are you in the comission, too?"

"Oh, no... I'm just here because my captain wants to know everything." Kaneda said and bowed to introduce himself. "Ochi Kaneda, member of the twelth division. I am very honored to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Ichigo smiled and bowed, too. "Thank you. Nice to meet you, too Ochi-sensei... ugh... san! Sorry, I mean san! Your name is a little bit confusing me, I once had a teacher named Ochi! And you are?"

The Shinigami who wrote down everything bowed too and smiled. "Kurosaki-san, I and several other people currently work on your official autobiography..."

"WHAT..." Ichigo yelled when he heared that someone wrote a book about him.

"...I am here, because we didn't want to miss the chance to ask you, how you want to call your book?"

"DON'T DARE TO WRITE A BOOK ABOUT ME!" Ichigo yelled upset and left the room with the others.

Present...

"Oh... so that's the reason your autobiography has this weird title?" Michiru realized and smiled for the first time that evening.

Ichigo just shrugged. "Where should I know that this guy takes it seriously?"

10 years ago...

The Kurosaki's left the small house where they met to rush back home. Karin didn't feel well today morning and they wanted to look after her.

"You just said that you feel that Yuzu is sad?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Seriously!" his father said upset. "I feel that right now, something is pretty botherring her. No it is like... she is in fear..."

Isshin was so right. Right in this moment, Yuzu was still treatened with a gun, while she finally stopped to try screaming. Thinking about what's going on next. Or why this is going on anyway? And why her boyfriend suddenly speaks thier language much better than he first pretend? When he kills her, will she be with her family again? Or will she need a Konzo to pass to the Soul Society? Will she keep her memory? How does a Konzo feel? She was well aware of the whole 'Soul-Circle' but she didn't exept it to affect her in this early stage of her life. Yuzu was so lost in her minds that she even missed how the group of Koreans (Yuzu suspected to be from North-Korea now instead from South-Korea), went to the other side of the room to argue about what to do now. It was the perfect chance for Yuzu to lift up and leave threw the unlocked door. But she was too confused to do so. Instead she cried and prayed to get directly to her family or at least into a district close enough to the Seireitei to make it easier for her family to find her.

The war of words between the Koreans became louder and louder. But one of them suddenly stopped and felt a weird power in the air. Confused the group looked towards Yuzu, one shrieked and the one with the gun let it drop to the ground. Yuzu didn't see anything as her eyes were full of tears. But she felt strange as well. Some weird energy was tickling her arms... and suddenly she could feel that the rope that was used to tie her hands up behind her back seem to fall apart and her arms were free.

One of the Koreans screamed something she didn't understand. But she kind of felt that it was a: "What the hell was that?"

The other one seemed to give a: "I don't know!" as respond.

Despite her hands beeing free now, Yuzu was too scared to run away. They would have shoot her immediately. But instead they seemed to be scared... but she was scared much more...

"What did you did?" her supposed boyfriend asked scared. "What was... that?"

Yuzu had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. But she asked herself, too how she was able to tear her bonds. She knew that she was far not strong enough. Her eyes were still full of tears so she was not really able to see something. But she could see that the group still looked on her in fear.

One of them went one step away and hit something in the shelf...

Despite her new, faked identity, Yuzu was able to safe some photos and other stuff from her family. Including a photo of the whole Kurosaki-Family, that was all hidden in the small colourful box in the shelv. When it fell out, after beeing hit by the arm of the man, the whole content was spilled over the ground in front of them. And everyone could see the family-photo of Yuzu (with her original-hair-colour) with her father, her siblings, her sister-in-law and her nephew. The Koreans lift up the photo to look on it and compared 'Haruna' in front of them, with Yuzu from the photo. Suddenly they realized that she was not the person she demand to be, too. She was a part of this family of 'living-deaths' and 'witches' everyone was talking about.

In fear another one took his gun out. He wanted to shoot her immediately before she swallows thier souls or anything else. On the other side there was one who knew that Yuzu was the 'maybe only partly normal human' in this family and had not special abilities. The other one begged to leave before her brother appears and destroys them. Yuzu didn't understand any word of thier conversation but it turned more and more weird. When she saw the second gun she start to scream, lift her arm... and saw a strange blue light appearing in the room.

Yuzu was still unable to see what happened, or why there was this blue light right in front of her that looked like an arrow. What ever it was, it was enought to scare the terrorists so much that they ran out of the apartment and didn't even took thier stuff with them...

Yuzu closed her eyes and hid in the corner. She was still too scared. Several minutes later she finally opened at least one eye to see what happened.

The terrorist were gone. They left without thier documents and and thier other stuff. They only took thier guns with them. And they even didn't closed the door after them when they stormed out. The weirdest thing, was a small but conspicious burned spot on the wall, right were they stood.

Carefully Yuzu lift up, that was the moment she realized that her right hand was, slightly bleeding. She saw that blue light around it?! She was trembling everywhere. Carefully she went to the open door to look outside. It was quiet as always since her family got exposed. Everyone still hid at home and only looked outside to place apples there. Yuzu looked around. It was creepy silent everywhere. The silence was over when she closed her door. The squeaking of the hinges seemed much louder than normal. The door closed, as carefully as possible before Yuzu looked around. As she used her injured hand to close the door, she covered the door handle with blood. As well as the door self, the wall where she hid, the carpet, and the table. It looked like a crime scene. That was a ridiculous thought as this place is a true crime-scene. She realized in fear that she just gave shelter to a group of terrorists. God-dammed North-Korean-Terrorists! And they knew now her true identity. As soon as they go to the police, they come and arrest her...

In fear she closed all curtains, switched off all lights and and electronic-devices before she used a towel to wrap her arm in. Walking up and down, she imagined what happens next: The police arriving, shooting her in fear... and her soul luring the next hollow long before her brother arrives to Konzo her. Yuzu fell on her knees, picking up the photo of her family from the ground and apologized. She apologized for beeing so careless and so stupid. But than she remembered: they are Terrorists! They can't go to the police! As soon as they go to the police they will be arrested and thier 'great-leader' would be disappointed. And North-Koreans don't dare to mess up with thier great-leader, or not... But what if... what if they come back and force her to join them. What if they kidnap her to keep sure she remains silent. Or to force her to support them. She can't be a North-Korean! She can't even cook over there, they don't even have food... Yuzu went into the tiny bathroom, looking into the mirror.

She looked both horrible and ridiculous. Her black dyed hair grew and her true hair-colour was visible. Her face was white as chalk but also deep red from her shame. With trembling hands she opened the faucet to pour water over her bleeding hand. He didn't remember where or how she cut her hand but it was still trembling and tingling. Full of fear and shame she looked into the mirror again. It was her fault. It was just her own fault. She knew that it was over. The police will arrive soon. Yuzu washed her hairs, to get the colour out and too look normal again. She wanted to look normal when they come. Than she sat down on the ground in front of her door and waited for the police... for hours and hours...

Present...

"...It was so weird. I never understood why they suddenly left. Maybe I scared them so much, that they got afraid? But I know that it must had to do something with the blue light I saw..."

"A blue light?" Ichigo asked.

Slowly everyone who knew about it, start to suspect that Yuzu possibly developed Quincy-Powers that evening.

10 years ago...

While Yuzu waited for the police... Keigo raced with high-speed back to Minato. Overruning almost two pedestrians and a bike-rider, he entered the parking-garage, stormed into the lobby and rushed towards the elevator. Passing the office of his property-manager Tahiki Sakura, who was relieved to meet him before she went's home.

"Oh, good evening Asano-san. Good to see you, I need to talk to you about this animal-house on your terrace. You know that animals are against the house-rules. The people complained about the noise and the stench... aghh..." the woman was scared when she saw Keigo's expression. That mix of sadness and anger let her freeze. "Aw... you know... that can wait till sometime later. Good night, Asano-san..."

The scared woman went back to her office to lock up and to leave, while Keigo hammered against the call-button of the elevator like a maniac...

He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone to cry, to eat and to drink... He wanted to forget this horrible evening. He knew that his sister hates him, for calling the youth-welcare-office. But using thier parents who never had a clue how they were and what was going on really,... Keigo really wished to punch his sister into her god-dammed face just to show her how painful a punch into the face is. He had no clue that his sister was in custody right in this moment after throwing a chair on the pregnant Mahana. Latter one, was in hospital now where they made a ceasarean section to safe her baby. Keigo cried endlessly while he finally reached his floor. When the doors slid open and he went to his door, he saw immedately that someone was in his apartment...

Since the beginning of Kurosaki-Gate, he always locked the door twice and jammed a short piece of rope in the door to see if someone entered. The rope was gone, which meaned that someone entered his apartment while he was away. And the door wasn't locked anymore. Carefully he opened the door, switched on the light and looked around. Nobody was inside. Just his private-zoo was at home. Everything looked normal. Keigo first thougt that he just forgot to lock up but he could swear that that he locked up and jammed the rope in the door before he left. But he was still to upset to think about it. He throw down his jacket, stormed towards his refrigerator in the kitchen and looked what was inside. It was empty, despite one egg, an half apple and one a half bottles of Vodka. But there was also an old bottle of wine in the back, Keigo forgot he had. Without looking on the label, Keigo uncorked the bottle and drunk almost the whole bottle in one go...

He had no clue that right in this moment, in the Sereitei, the members of the commission came together for a last meeting... One of them presented Keigo's smartphone, they stole from him weeks ago, and his chats with Makoto. Another one had the pictures from the survivelance-cameras of Keigo and Makoto entering the boxroom. For them is was clear that all traces led to Keigo... Another one confirmed that Keigo was not at home but that he opened Keigo's door to search his apartment. Keigo definetely burned something on his terrace... Keigo Asano... was the traitor?

Latter meanwhile, continued ranting, drinking and crying in his penthouse. Always holding the bottle in his hands. Listening to the 10 messages on his answering-mashine. From his producer, who asked him for the dub of a commercial and to take the 'chance', from Makoto who tried to convince him to finally give him an exclusive-interview, from a reporter of another TV-network asking for an interview on the whole Kurosaki-bullshit and, much to his surprise, from his mother who cried and begged to call her and his father back because they want to apologize for the incident at the class-reunion. Keigo deleted the message before she could finish. He didn't even want to think about how they figured out his number and was mad, now that he had to change it. He was done with them. With everyone... With his parents, Mizuho, Makoto, the Kurosaki's... that was the only matter the people were interested in. It was not him,... it was all about the Kurosaki's. It was all about the Kurosaki's in his youth, it was all about the Kurosaki's now and it will be all about the Kurosaki's for eternerty... even the bottle of wine.

Looking on the label, Keigo immediately remembered the day he got it. It was the day he met his so called friends for the last time. The day of Chad's big fight they watched together in TV. Mizuiro just returned from a business-trip to Moldova several days ago. The country he lived in for several months prior to the day the Kurosaki's got exposed. Keigo knew it from Makoto's notes. And he brought wine for everyone. Keigo got the oldest one: A wine from 1986. His birth year. Still with Russian label and Soviet symbols. Of course he was happy. He wanted to safe it for a very special occasion. Later he figured out that it was also the year of the Chernobyl-disaster and that the radioactive-cloud blowed over Moldova, back then. So he hid the 'radioactive-wine' in the refrigerator and forgot it. Of course it was ridiculous to believe that this wine was radioactive. And even if it was, one bottle wouldn't kill him. Keigo was more mad about the fact that the bottle was already empty. In anger he threw the empty bottle on his couch and went to his liquor cabinet to look what else he had. There was a bottle of Sake...

Akira meanwhile entered the lobby downstairs, holding her stomach. She couldn't go on with it anymore. The whole situation was was too much for her. She was Keigo's girlfriend (partly inofficially, partly offically), but after he changed so much since this whole Kurosaki-shit happened she was afraid of his behaviour. Sure he was intrusive and annoying, but now he turned scary. So she looked for another one. Toranosuke Mota was a famous star-lawyer. Wealthy, successful but also sober and clean. But the most difficult thing was, that the doctor told her that she is pregnant. And that already in the ninth week. It was definetely Keigo's. She didn't know Tora long enough to get pregnant from him. The day after tomorrow, they will fly to Dubai together, for a short vacation. But before she flies she should at least talk with Keigo. She had no clue what to expect when she goes upstairs.

Keigo was already out of action. He swallowed some sedatives with the sake and fell asleep within seconds. Now he snored so loud that Akira could hear it from the corridor. She was shocked. She was also shocked about the fact that the door was open. Seeing the mess, Keigo left before rushing to his wine... And she was shocked about the drunk and sleeping Keigo in the armchair, with an open bottle of Sake in his hands and an open box with sedative-pills in his other hand. Akira went closer and found the empty wine-bottle.

"Special occasion?!" she said disgusted. She knew about the wine and why it was hidden. After she went closer to the snoring Keigo, she could smell the alcohol out of his mouth. And she saw that he was injured, from a slap maybe. "Gosh..."

So that was the man, with whom she expected a child: an alcoholic, an drug addict...

Present...

"I couldn't go on with that..." Akira said when she and Makoto suddenly stood in the door. Both were originaly left behind in Michiru's car, but they escaped and entered the house. It made no sence to run away, so Akira decided to take the chance and face her dead ex-boyfriend. "I was afraid. I mean... a unstable alcoholic as a father... would you be happy about that."

Tears ran down her face. Keigo was sad, too. He understood her. They both made mistakes...

10 years ago...

Akira took a pen and a note: „Thats enough! I can't endure it anymore! Keigo... I say it simply: It's over!"

Akira was totally upset. She throw the note on Keigo's chest, stormed towards the door and smashed it close, so loud that Keigo woke up. Dazed and confused, he mentioned the note and after reading it,... he took much more sedatives, with Sake...

In the Soul Society meanwhile, Ichigo could feel it. He could feel that right in this moment, something terrible was going on. On thier way back from the office of the commission to the Kuchiki-Manor he suddenly stopped after feeling that cold shiver running down his back.

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked.

"Something is going on!" Ichigo said. He could feel it.

"Of course something is going on..." Isshin said. "Haven't you two mentioned that we are followed!"

Isshin pointed on Kaneda, who stood just a few metres behind them and smiled innoncently.

"You again?" Ichigo asked confused. "What, is Kurotsotchi so interested in us?"

"Yes, sorry..." Kaneda said.

"Aww... It's okay. I mean it is not your fault!" Ichigo moaned and took a deep breath. "More important is that we get Yuzu here as quick as possible, before something happens to her."

"And how,... we still can't leave this place?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo suddenly got an idea...

"Hey, Ochi-sensei... SAN! Dammed, I mean san..." Ichigo was still confused.

"You can call me Kaneda, if that is easier for you!"

"Sorry... Are you interested in a special mission to the world of the living?"

Present...

„Yeah... I remember... If he didn't ask me, I would have never met your mom!" Kaneda said to his son. His ex-affair start to grin in afraid...

10 years ago...

Kaneda was brought to thier house, where he recieved a note with Yuzu's current adress and with Keigo's adress. He knew Yuzu from a photo that was published in a magazine. So Ichigo didn't have to describe her.

"Okay,... this is all you need. If Yuzu is not at home, she might be with Keigo. I told her to go to his place if anything happens. If you see him, please tell him that I am sorry for pulling him into this. You don't need a Gigai, he is spiritualy aware."

"Sure... Oh by the way, how I recognize this Keigo?" Kaneda asked. Because Keigo was the main-suspect, his photo wasn't published in the Soul Society so far.

"Oh, yeah... Orihime? Do you have a photo of Keigo?"

Orihime was already searching everything she safed from thier house. Looking for a photo of Keigo. But to be honest there weren't any photo's of Keigo within. Finally she found an old one. Ichigo was not very happy about her finding.

"Orihime... How old is this photo?" Ichigo asked. Keigo was no older than 15 on this photo. "Well, it is pretty old... but it looks like this is all I can give to you?!"

Kaneda was surprised, too. "He seems familiar to me! He reminds me a little bit on..."

"I know... Sosuke Aizen!" Isshin said abashed. "With glasses, a different hair-cut and a Haori, he would be a perfect doppelganger..."

"No no no... Not Aizen! I wanted say he reminds me a little bit on this funny lab-technician from Crime-Lab-Tokyo. But now that say it... he really looks a little bit like Aizen..."

After that Kaneda left the house, to report everything to his captain, as ordered and to ask for the permission to go...

Present...

"Aizen?" Keigo asked offended and looked into the mirror.

"Who is that?" his father asked.

"And than? What happened after?" Mayuri asked curious.

"That's it!" Yupa said. "The rest of this story is already told!"

 **Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

"No no no no..." Keigo jr. screamed loudly and made a scene like his father would do. "This can't be The End!"

"But... that was the last what happened before I woke up the next morning and everything that was already told happened!" his father explained. "I went to work. Yuzu and Kaneda arrived. The terrorist got arrested, I got arrested, Ichigo figured out that his sister slept with..."

"You don't need to tell it that detailed!" Karin interfered before Keigo tells something that embarasses her. "Kids... the point is... that we are all happy that it is over. That was a pretty hard time for everyone of us and we don't want to stress you and us with this..."

"But... there are still so many unanswered questions?" her daughter complained.

"And what?" Karin asked.

"Well... why you never punished that TV-lady?" Masaki asked and pointed on Makoto who hid behind Akira. Her mother immediately pushed her daughters hand down, telling her that it was impolite to point on people.

"Hmm... you know..." Ichigo start to murmur. "I have to confess that I was so close from using my Zanpakutou to cut her head off..."

"What?" Makoto asked shocked. "When?"

"When you identified Keigo's body..." Ichigo said mad and remembered.

10 years ago... After the end of the second part...

Ichigo kneeled down next to the cold metal-table, Keigo's dead body was laying on and begged for forgiveness. The coroner just left and he was alone now with Keigo's dead, severly injured body in the morgue. Continuing endlessly to cry and to apologize. Which was useless anyway. He saw Keigo's soul leaving for the Soul Society right after the body hit the ground after beeing hit by the delivery van. Keigo was already dead, before his body was smashed against the parked car and than slipped down on the cold street. He didn't know how much time had passed since then. A few hours maybe? But it was enough time for the police, to contact someone to identify the body: Makoto!

"Please, tell me that is not true... He can't be dead! No Kurosaki didn't got him?" Ichigo heard her saying when the door was opened again. He couldn't believe it. There were 37 million people living in the Toyko-Metropolitan-Area. And out of this 37 million people, they had to get her! She is even responsible for all the stress... And she even dares to say that he 'got him'? Ichigo could feel how the rage inside him increased. Grabbling the handle of his Zanpakutou, ready to cut her into pieces as soon as she enters. But when she entered, his mood changed imediately...

The though and strong Makoto, looked like a lot of misery. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't even walk properly. The coroner led her to the covered body. She was facing Ichigo directly now, despite the fact that neighter she, nor the coroner could see him. Ichigo still hold the grab of his Zanpakutou, unable to move. But still full of anger towards her. Carefully the coroner lift the white blanket to reveal Keigo's face. Seeing her dead colleague, Makoto start to sob again and cried much more...

"Yeesss..." she cried. "It... it's him..."

"He didn't suffer!" the coroner said, hoping that it makes it easier for her. "I am so sorry for you?"

"I can't believe it! I deny to believe it! Why Keigo freaked out so much?"

Ichigo looked on the crying woman. His hand lowered and his body relaxed. It was wrong to blame her for everything. To be honest... she only did her job. She couldn't know that Keigo will loose control over his life... or that the people will hunt them out of this world! Ichigo lowered his head and left the room. He didn't endure the presence of her, next to his dead friend...

Present...

"I agree... I was so mad on you. I mentally prepared to use my Zanpakutou to cut your head off..." Ichigo said and shaked his head. Makoto listened unimpressed. "But I couldn't! It was wrong to blame you for really everything. It was all my fault. The media witch-hunt against Keigo... and than we came and overwhelmed him. And than we scared him and the rest you already know..."

"No I don't!" Makoto respond. "No, I wanted to figure out the truth..."

10 years ago...

The coroner pulled the blanket back to cover Keigo's face. But Makoto suddenly saw something, the coroner didn't mentioned so far...

"Did someone slap him?"

"What? Oh,... yeah... the wound on his face!" the coroner said. First he thought that this injury came from the accident, too. But now he could see that it could be really from a slap... "You are right? You have an good eye for details! I focused to much on the mortal wound on his occiput so I almost missed this."

The coroner now took a closer look on Keigo's other injuries. So it was a matter of a minute to figure out that Keigo was definetely attacked...

Present...

"You see... I was really curious why suddenly everyone believed in an 'accident' caused by an 'mental-breakdown'.

"And you mom?" Keigo jr. suddenly asked. "Where have you been?"

Akira became red. She was ashamed...

10 years ago...

Akira and her new star-lawyer-boyfriend Toranosuke just left the plane at Dubai-Aiport when Akira connected her smartphone with the local wifi. She fled from Japan just in time before Keigo got arrested. So she missed the most of the scandal. So first of all she had to read all the older 'breaking-news'. She had all important gossip and celebrity apps installed. So it was no wonder that she had hundreds of allerts. From Keigo's heroic act back in Haneda, over his arrest, the dead bodies in his penthouse, the 'shinigami-attack' live in TV up to his fatal accident right in front of his house...

Reading the shocking news about her ex-boyfriend, who was also the father of her unborn child, and remembering breaking his heart just a few days ago, Akira suddenly felt like the worst person in the world. She let out a thrilling and bloodcurdling scream before dropping her phone...

Present...

"Keigo, I am sorry!" she said with a tear running down her face. "I never had the chance to tell you that but I did..."

"Akira, it's fine!" Keigo cut her off. "You were right when you left me! If I had been in your place... I would have did the same! I am the one who has to apologize. Leaving you and Junior behind..."

Keigo pet over his son's head looking on him.

"You... could have warn me about our son having beeing a full-... what-ever?!" Akira said.

Keigo shrugged innoncently. "When I learned about fullbring... he was already born." Keigo explained. "I agree I heared about fullbring before. But as already mentioned, everything they explained me was shown with sketches made by a pre-schooler..."

"EHEEMMM..." Rukia sound up, while Ichigo start to giggle again.

"Rukia... you like drawing. Why don't you attend to an course at a community college?" Keigo said before turning back to his ex-girlfriend. "I understood the basic-facts about fullbring and that our son might have one when I was locked up after my hollowfication and read Ichigo's book in my cell."

"You mean: 'Don't dare to write a book about me!'" Akira said and took the book out of her purse. "I found it in our son's bedroom!"

"That's why she called me! When I wrote the script for the Shinigami-movie... I didn't remembered that I read your book before. And when she showed me the book, I remembered that I was locked up in this boxroom over there and spend the whole night reading it after Keigo succesfully got rid of his evil-twin..."

"I have to admit that I miss Holeigo a little bit! He was in me for so long time, and he understood me better than everyone else. But I am a little bit afraid that he had a crush on Mizuho..." Keigo told and became pale.

"Oh yeah, your crazy sister..." Michiru said and crossed her arms. The whole time she watched her former affair and her son in the corridor. But now, after hearing them talking about the crazy lunatic, she had to tell what happened to her after the events...

10 years ago...

Michiru Ogawa was overwhelmed. By that what she just did and by the fact that a 'living-dead' was laying next to her in her bedroom. Thier clouthes laying around them in the room and Kaneda's Shihakushou laying like a blanket over her. It felt so soft and light. And Kaneda himself was overwhelmed, too. It felt pretty tingly, to the fact that he just commited a crime...

"Wow! I never expected the dead beeing so... funny!" Ogawa said.

"And I never expected the live beeing... enjoyable?" Kaneda respond.

"Huh... In your 'who-knows-how-many-centuries' you never...?"

Kaneda looked on her surprised. "How old do you think I am?"

Michiru shrugged. "I don't know... ten-thousand years?"

"Boah... I don't know anyone beeing able to reach that age. No! I am 49!"

"Just? How much is this in human-years?"

"I died in 1985 at age 19." Kaneda told and smiled. "So, I am all at all 49 years old..."

"O my gosh... I did it with a old man." Michiru murmured, just seconds before suddenly a gate appeared in front of them. And a scary shinigami with a face, that looked like a mask, entered her bedroom...

Kaneda became pale and stared on his captain with open mouth. Michiru just start to scream and hid under the Shihakushou.

"Oh... Taichou-sama..." Kaneda jelled shocked. "...ehm... I can explain..."

Mayuri Kurotsotchi, captain of the twelth division was surprised, shocked but also pretty amused... his reaction surprised Kaneda and Michiru.

"I hope she is worth it?!" the scary captain said. "Oh... and if she got pregnant, I want that the child is named after me..."

Present...

"I KNEW IT!" Kazui screamed happily and turned to Yupa. "I won!"

Upset, Yupa handed his friend 200 Yen... Michiru was shocked about the fact that the boys bet on it..."

10 years ago...

The next thing Michiru Ogawa remembered was that she woke up with a loud scream. She was bathed in sweat and looked around. The gate was gone, the scary man was gone, and Kaneda was gone... As well as the injuries she recieved during the stampede. Was it a nightmare? Was everything she expirenced just a dream?

Tired and exhaused she walked down the stairs. She switched on the TV to listen to the news while preparing breakfast.

"... well known Seiyuu and actor, Keigo Asano is dead. He died last night after beeing run over by a delivery van, in front of his apartment in Minato..."

"WHAT?" Michiru screamed and dropped a bottle that shattered on the ground. In fear she ran back to the TV to watch the news about Keigo's fatal accident. "NO! No no no... this isn't true... they... oh my gosh... they killed him?"

In fear Michiru hid at home for almost a week...

Everyone seemed to have forgotten about the Kurosaki's. She saw them returning, renovating thier house and tring to return to a normal life again. And she did her best to avoid them. Every time Orihime came into the supermarket, Michiru hid in the office. But after some time... Michiru didn't feel very well. She felt weak, had to puke... but the worst thing was that she still continued to see ghosts...

Than around 6 weeks after Keigo's death and her one-night-stand with Kaneda, when she was walking home from work... suddenly the scary mask-man-shinigami appeared in front of her. Next to two other Shinigami... she screamed in fear, trying to flee... But they grabbled her, kidnapped her and brought her to that infamous 'underground-cave' under the Urahara-Shop, the city originally planned to fill up with concrete.

"NO NO NOOOOOOO! AGGHHHHHHH... LET ME GO..." she screamed so loud that all three Shinigami had to hold thier ears.

"Ogawa-san... please calm down..." Kurotsotchi said annoyed before using a Kidou on her to mute her down. "Don't worry... we just need to check something."

The scary mask-man put his hands over her stomach while the two other Shinigami hold her arms and legs. Tears ran down her face, while she mentally prepared to get killed and her soul beeing eaten or whatever... She gave up to resist and just continued crying while she felt his cold hands over her stomach...

"Well well..." he said. "Looks like we have a reason to congratulate you!"

"WHAT?" Michiru screamed. "What for?"

"For your pregnancy!" Kurotsotchi told her and bowed. "And mentioning the fact that the father is a Shinigami, your child will be a Substitute-Shinigami..."

"Boah... wait wait wait... Hands off 'mask-man'!" Michiru yelled, stunning the two other Shinigami. Nobody ever dared to call Mayuri Kurotsotchi something like this. "... don't touch me! And,... I am... am... not pregnant... No no no, that's impossible... I am infertile! I am not able to become pregnant... I have a certificate from the doctor that proves it..."

"Hm... than Ochi-san's semen seem to be very effective..." Kurotsotchi said with a kind of vicious smile and made some notes. "Unfortunately we are not allowed to inerfere! After Kurosaki-Gate some new rules were established. And as you seem to remember everything, it is useless to erease your memory. Once again congratulations. We leave it up to you to contact Kurosaki. We recommend you to consult him regulary. He will keep sure that you and your little Shinigami-baby will be safe... You have any further questions?"

Michiru looked on the three Shinigami in shock. Still denying to believe any word. So instead she start to scream again...

Kurotsotchi and the two Shinigami had to hold thier ears again. Her loud screaming hurt in thier ears.

"MAY WE...?" one of the Shinigami asked and Kurotsotchi just nooded to agree. The next thing Michiru knew that she woke up in her bedroom again. Believing that she had a nightmare again.

She successfully denied to be pregnant for months. The fact that she gained weight was simply explained by her excessive appetite... That her menstruation didn't happened she blamed her infertility again... She was already in fifth month, it was around three weeks before the Hollowficated Keigo attacked, when she had to confess to herself that she might be really pregnant...

Present...

"I mean... that was so crazy. I didn't know who I can trust. I mean Orihime and Ichigo just killed Asano, and the others didn't remembered the whole Shinigami-thing..." Michiru told and everyone could see that she was upset. "... I was so relieved when I learned that the boy is visible..."

"You really thought that he comes out already dressed with a Shihakushou and with a Zanpakutou?" Renji asked.

Michiru shrugged.

"Hey, so when it is over now... what were the consequences?" Keigo jr. asked.

"Yeah..." Mayuri continued when he and his father entered the room. "What was different after that?"

"Well..." his father Kaneda said. "A lot of things!"

10 years ago...

The defendant, Kaneda, was sitting in front of the comission of inquiry and lowered his head after hearing his punishment: 10 years without permission to enter the world of the living. But because the boy is definetely becomming a Substitute and will recieve training from the beginning, he is allowed to stay in touch with him and see him whenever he visits the Soul-Society. As well he will be responsible for everything his son does.

Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu sat together in Toshiro's office where Karin was forced to listen to Yuzu's complaints about the fact that neighter she nor her husband smiled on any of the photos that was taken during thier marriage.

Keigo successfully recovered from his 'hollowfication' and finished his training in the academy with avarage grades. Because he had a son with fullbring-powers in the world of the living he was allowed to see and 'train' him regulary.

The Sereitei established new rules on handling with sprituall aware humans. Learning from the mistakes in the past. All humans who were aware of the Soul Society or the Shinigami were registered and had to be regulary consulted. Keeping sure that noone freaks out like Keigo did.

Yupa successfully recovered from the events. Learning to forgive his parents. He knew that they were just worried and tried to protect him. Officially becoming Kazui's sidekick (with approval of the Sereitei) and so beeing able to spend more time with Ichika in that progress...

Isshin and his daughers Yuzu and Karin arranged with thier new lifes in the Soul Society while Karin gave birth to her daughter Masaki.

Ogawa gave birth to her son Mayuri and accepted her fate to be a 'Shinigami-mommy'. But she still screames sometimes...

Her friend Mahana's baby survived and was released from hospital a few monts after the premature birth. She and her family later moved away. She didn't endure to live in the same neigbourhood as the parents of the woman that almost killed her son.

Akira's memories were replaced. But Keigo somehow organized to keep sure that she inherits at least a little bit from his fortune to keep sure that she is able to take care of thier son. And of course Ichigo and Orihime supported her, too. Akira later got some new engagements as an actress and became a well known celebrity.

Makoto was spared from any punishment. The soul-society knew that she was not responsible and just did her job. She continued her work and became, despite the fact that the most famous story she ever delivered was ereased from the peoples memories, the contrys most popular news-announcer...

Mizuho's son still lived with his father and his stepmother. Together they lived in Osaka, today. He recovered completely and didn't remember it anymore. He never saw his mother Mizuho again...

And Mizuho...

Everyone was scared...

"Oh, yeah... What happened with her?" Keigo jr. asked.

"Well..." Ichigo murmured and remembered back.

10 years ago...

"And you really want us to believe this trash?" the police officer asked confused.

Mizuho nooded. Holeigo severly injured her and she was unconcios for several hours. Waking up here in the hospital and handcuffed she start to scream again and to make a scene. Telling the police officers everything about Kurosaki-Gate, how they brainwashed everyone and her dead brother beeing trained to collect souls.

"So, this is the reason you stormed with a gun into a house to take 14 people hostage, including 3 children and two pregnant woman?" another police officer asked.

"This sounds like you read to many manga in the past."

"NO! MY STUPID BROTHER READ TO MANY MANGA IN THE PAST!" Mizuho screamed and tried to free herself from the handuffs. "LET ME GOOOOOOOO..."

The two policemen left the room while two doctors and two nurses entered to take care of the lunatic.

"What do you think?"

"I am not sure... but I think she is a case for the psychatry..."

Present...

"But in one thing Mizuho improved..." Keigo said. "She finally realized that she has a problem..."

"Yeah... after she almost killed Mahana-chan's baby, shoot around here, almost hurt the kids and continued blaming you for everything during her trial." Orihime said mad.

While they talked, Keigo could see his parents crying. It was was the very first time ever he saw anyone of them crying.

"Aww... this is all our fault..." his father cried.

"Please forgive us!" his mother continued.

 **Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Keigo looked on his parents while he carefully pushed his son behind him to get him out of thier field of vision. He didn't know what he should say now. He remembered too many bad things... he was not able to trust them anymore. Why should he... they never trusted him!

And to make the whole situation worse, there were more than a douzen of other people in the room and his family-problems were definetely not thier business. Despite he really needed thier help in the past, but it was not thier business.

"Ehm... would you please... This is a private conversation!" Keigo hissed.

"But maybe we should..." Orihime began but Keigo lift his hand to show her that she should stop talking.

"Please!" Keigo said. "Hey, Kaneda-kun... why you and Ogawa-chan don't go upstairs and talk. I am sure that thier are a lot of things you want to discuss after ten years. Ichigo, Orihime,... take Junior. Kazui, Ichika, Yupa... I don't know... go Hollow-Hunting or something else."

"But we..." Ichika began but Keigo cut her off to.

"Go! Or I will tell your parents about your last 'secret-undercover-resarch mission' with Yupa!" he said a bit quiter.

In fear Ichika turned away to not to face her parents and whispered to Keigo. "Where do you know about that?"

"Aww...come on,... the half Seireitei knows that you and Yupa already not only exchanged some endearments..." Keigo said a little bit spiteful. Ichika became red again, while she grabbled the boys and left the room with them. Her curious parents followed immediately.

"Ichika, wait... now that Yupa is here as well... There is something we need to ask you!" Rukia said and left with Renji, too.

Now, after Yuzu and Karin left on thier own and took Masaki with them, only Isshin was left with Keigo and his parents and sat down on the ground next to him.

"As your new father I suggest to..."

"TO... leave me alone with them." Keigo cut him off and send his 'adoptive-father' into the corridor again by using the same Kidou as before.

Isshin was lift off from the ground and flew back into corridor where he was once again pressed against the wall. This time upside down. With tears of joy in his face, about the well operated Kidou.

"I am so proud!"

After his words, Ichigo closed the door to give Keigo some space. That was his chance now to solve the whole Akira and Makoto thing, while Rukia and Renji confronted Ichika and Rukia with thier knowledge about her last 'resarch-mission'.

What a weird evening. It was already almost midnight. The storm was finally gone but there were still out of power... Makoto was ordered to take a seat in the waiting-area of the clinic and smiled innoncently.

"I know that you are mad..."

Ichigo crossed his arms and signed. "Why? Just because you made a movie about me? What follows next? An Anime with 366 episodes? A manga? Fanfiction that's published online?"

Everything Makoto was able to do was smiling innoncently...

Orihime took care of Akira, Keigo jr. and Mayuri while Mayuri's parents were upstairs to talk about thier relationship... or maybe... Curiously Orihime sneaked upstairs to eavesdrop and could hear that they didn't talk they... oh... totally upset Orihime went back downstairs, totally red in her face. A little bit mad that it happened hin her and Ichigo's bed but also in hope that they use some 'contraceptive' this time...

Down in the living-room, Keigo finally released his parents from the Kidou to allow them to stand up. Of course both were still upset about the fact that they talk now with thier dead son. They never expected to have a chance to talk to him. But it was so clear that he was definetely not a normal ghost who returned from the hereafter, with the black clouthes and the Katana and the magical-powers... he looked more like a warrior...

"You look... better!" his father said carefully.

Keigo didn't respond. He just crossed his arms and looked on them cold and madly. He was well aware that he had to go threw this. Even if it is just for his own peace or his parents had some other stuff they want to blame him for.

"You... you never had so many muscles? And since when you have superpowers? Death becomes you." his mother asked a bit astonished. "The last sentence is not really good choosen but I hope you know what I mean."

Keigo remained silent. His evil glare on them became stronger.

"I know... Insulting and embarrasing you in front of so many people is one of the worst things we ever did. And the fact that we didn't take enough care of you and Mizuho..." his father stammered.

"What your father want's to say is... that..."

Keigo lift his hand to cut her off. His face looked like he was going to kill her on the spot. "I have a question to you, before you continue! Why do you came here tonight, really?"

His parents lowered thier heads. "Your ex-girlfriend showed up yesterday... and after she confessed that the boy excists... We are already not allowed to see Mizuho's son. His father prohibits us to stay in touch with him. And now your son is already our second grand-child we are not allowed to see... I know that we didn't gave you and your sister all the attention you needed. And... that we prefered her... not knowing that it turns her into a... Keigo, when we said that you are..."

"What? That I am a shame for the family? That you denied me?..." Keigo said mad. "Just showing up... 'after' something happened. And of course blaming others, you never met before! I can imagine that you came here because you think that Ichigo and his family will turn my son into a bully. Don't you? You should read his book before you act! At least he came to my funeral..."

"Nobody told us when the funeral is!" his mother said, a tear running down her face. "The day of your funeral, we were at the Youth-Welcare-Office... And we had to listen to a woman who tells us bad, neglecting, selfish raven parents... and from that day we understood it."

"I am sorry that I called your friends a pack of violent bullys." his father said. "And I agree that it was very prejudiced to judge about them without even knowing them. If Kurosaki is really the template for the guy from this 'Shinigami-movie' I understand now that I was biased."

"Do you know how it feels to be neglected? By your own parents? By your own family? By your friends? Now knowing who you can come to and talk about your problems. Do you know how many times I really needed a warm hug and recieved a slap or a kick instead... YEAH I KNOW YOU ARE EAVESDROPPING!"

In the corridor his friends shied away from the door again. Isshin, who was still hanging on the wall demanded to know what they heared. Keigo's parents became pale.

"Your father and I are so relieved that we have the chance to talk to you now."

"Yes... We... after we figured out about your death... we felt so bad. Because we felt so guilty. We didn't want to accept the fact that our last words to you were... so bad... and... we only want to say sorry."

His parents bowed in front of him and said sorry. Keigo didn't remember his parents ever saying sorry to him.

"When you left... we saw that you really had the will to take your life into your own hands. And afterwards we saw that you were really able to do so and proved that we underrated you." suddenly Keigo became curious and listened closer to his father. "And I want to say, before you do whatever with us... erasing our memories, send our souls into the hell or the purgatory whatever... we only want to say... we are proud of you!"

Keigo didn't realized it, but a tear ran down his face. Because something happened, he never expected to happen...

In the corridor, the others walked up and down. Makoto and Akira laid in the waiting area, sleeping and with already changed memories. When Keigo left the living-room everyone present approached him immediately.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Keigo shruged. "Well... I just replaced thier memories after I... hugged them. And when they wake up, they won't remember that I... think that I... can forgive them..."

Ichigo gave Keigo a hug. By now he realized when he needed one. Keigo closed his eyes and enjoyed it. He really needed a hug now.

"So, what about Makoto... I hope you didn't kill her!"

"Aww... we were talking about Anime and Fanfiction..."

"Oh yeah... there is some interesting stuff within. Have you read the one in which my character is hired by SHIELD?" Keigo asked, now with a better mood. "I am waiting for the latest chapter for months now but..."

"Aww... A movie is worse enough! But an Anime about me? Ughghh..." Ichigo shuddered. "And Fanfiction... I don't want the people shipping me with..."

Suddenly Ichigo stopped. He didn't even dare to think about.

Kazui was more excited. "Hmm... I have to agree, I enjoy Fanfiction. Imagine the possible crossovers. We fighting together with Naruto and Boruto, with the pirates from One-Piece, Big Hero 6...?"

"Big Hero 6?" Ichigo asked. "Who would read that?"

"Oh, I would read that! I loved the movie and the series." Yupa said. In his face everyone could see that he was terrified but he really wanted to give his statement. "May I have a role in it?"

"I think you would... next to Mayuri, you are the OC with the biggest respond." Keigo jr. said. Recieving confused glares.

"Oh, thank you! I am happy that the readers..." Yupa said before suddenly Renji's arm grabbled the collar of his shirt from behind to pull him back into the other room.

"Come back! We are not done here!" the Shinigami said mad and Yupa disappared with an expression of horror in his face.

"Please tell my parents that I loved them..." were the boy's last words.

„Ehem, it is really nice that my son's are so kind to each other but would you please..." Isshin complained. He was still hanging on the wall, upside down. He slowly felt dazed.

"Oh, sorry!" Keigo said and snipped with his fingers to release Isshin.

When the elder Kurosaki crashed down on the floor, suddenly the lights went on. The power was back.

"Oh, great... we have engery again." Orihime said.

"Yeah, I but it is late... I think it is time to go to bed!" Ichigo said. "Rukia, Renji... let the boy go, before his parents get suspicious..."

They could hear that a body was dropped on the ground and Yupa stormed out scared and upset. "Thank you Kurosaki... See you tomorrow Kazui... GOOD NIGHT, EVERYONE!"

When Yupa stormed out, something fell out of the pocket of his shirt. Tatsuki lift it up.

"Hey, Taramasaki-chan... you lost your..." Tatsuki began but stopped shocked when she read the title on the blue-ray-disk, Yupa just lost. "... ehem... blue-ray of the 'Shinigami-Movie'..."

Hearing this, everyone was shocked and so they turned to Kazui... who was so busted now!

Kazui smiled innoncently but became pale and abashed by his fathers angry glare.

"You... and your friend... you... tried to... watch that good dammed movie." Ichigo jelled mad and stomped up so hard that his own blue-ray disk fell out of his shirt... "What can you tell me for your defense?"

"I would say... How dare you?" Kazui said and lift up Ichigo's copy of the movie. Now his father was the one who smiled innoncently.

What followed was a loud and errected fight between almost everyone in the room. Keigo's son just passed them an headed towards...

 **'you'...**

"Boah,... what a crazy family, or not? Now after 19 chapters, filled with drama, love, friendship, easter-eggs and fantasy... it is time to break threw the 4. wall for a final time and thank you in the name of the author. Special thanks to everyone who left a review to help to improve the story. And check out the original-trillogy as well, or the german-version when it is ready. The author also want's to thank the author of the Bleach-SHIELD crossover mentioned above for inspiring him to change the end of the first part to write two sequels and this prequel. I am just an OC, but maybe you will read about about me in another fic. I am free for use. As well as Yupa and the others. Yupa really want's to be in a Bleach-Big-Hero-6-crossover. But it is not even sure if this snap idea will be ever realized. So once again, thanks for reading. We all hoped that you enjoyed it. We wish you a nice time. And we hope to see you in the next fanfic... This is now **THE END!** And don't forget to review."

"Junior, why do you talk with the wall..." his father asked confused while everyone was staring on him.

"Gosh... that boy is weird..." Kazui sighed...


	20. BONUSCHAPTER! Junior has a question to U

The noise that came from inside the Kurosaki-Clinic was deafening. Ichigo had a fight with Kazui, Rukia and Renji had one with Ichika and Yupa and the others somehow tried to interfere and to calm down the parties. The power was back for just a few seconds, but soon after everyone start to scream on each other. Within the chaos, one of the youngest present (Keigo's son) sneaked away and threw the front entrace of the clinic to talk to you:

"Dear readers, I am very sorry for the noise! That happens when you don't listen to your parents. As the 'main-OC' of the Living-Souls-/Kurosaki-Gate-Saga, I want to give you the ultimate chance to read the alternative third-part of the Living-Souls-Trillogy..."

"JUNIOR... STOP BREAKING THREW THE FOURTH WALL ALL THE TIME AND GET INSIDE, AGAIN! IT IS COULD OUTSIDE!" his father screamed from inside while triying to oversound the noise in the clinic.

"But daddy... I am talking with the readers about the alternative thrid-part!"

"THE ALTERNATIVE THIRD PART!" everyone present screamed shocked.

Keigo lift up, came outside to face his Sohn and closed the door after him, while everyone else got closer the the glass-door to watch them.

"Listen my son, I don't think that this is a good idea!" Keigo said upset. "We all know the end of the second part: I died and became a Shinigami! That's it!"

"But the author originally planed a whole different plot. With you alive and we together. A story full of Horror, Thrill and scary atmosphere in the dreary, grey moloch of a cold, uninviting city in transition..."

"Which City in transition?" Keigo asked.

„Pyongjang!... A democratized and free Pyongjang after a political change!"

„PYONGYANG?!" Keigo screamed. "I don't want to know why the author choosed this city for our getaway?!"

"Be surprised! Or do you want the readers to choose our new home? You know... 'Bandersnatch-Style'?"

"Junior, you scare me..."

"Aww... come on daddy! You always told me that you would have kidnapped me if you survived that evening. And that we would have started a new live with new identities. And Kurosaki-Gate was so successfull that many readers want more stories..."

Now Keigo was breaking threw the so called 'fourth-wall':

"Okay, guys... you read what my son just said! If you realy want to know what Horror we expierience in the alternative third-part, leave a review to this chapter or send an PM to the author. Just remember that everything what happened in the Present-Timeline of 'Exposed: The Kurosaki-Gate! Never happened. As well as the already published third part, because I won't go to Soul Society. My Inner-Hollow Holeigo disappears from all timelines as well, as he was not a necessary character. And about Pyongyang... the author lets you decide!"

"And what about me? Will I appear?" Yupa asked disappointed when he opened the door and put his head out.

"Don't worry Yupa!" Keigo Jr. said and turned towards him to watch him and the others who were eavesdropping them. "You will have a very important role... In this story... or in the alternative... HEY! AUTHOR... WRITE THEM AWAY! I WANNA BE ALONE WITH DADDY!"

Suddenly everyone was gone. Now Keigo and his son stood alone in front of the empty clinic.

"And... what is the alternative to the horror-movie?" Keigo asked.

"Well, the alternative story to the horror-story would be a funny Bleach - Big Hero 6 - Comedy-Crossover which takes place here in the Living-Souls-Arc. Yupa would be happy, he want's to appear in that one..."

"I want a very important part in it!" Yupa said when he suddenly appeared again. "I don't like my fate in the horror-story!"

"I thought the author wrote you away?" Keigo jr. asked annoyed.

"Don't think that you are the only one who is allowed to break threw the fourth-wall. Don't forget that 'you' will just have a very tiny cameo in the Big Hero 6 Crossover! The story focuses more on me!"

„That the readers have to decide..." Keigo junior said and bowed towards you. " **Leave a review or send an PM! I am so excited about what you chose...** "

„And check out the Poll on the author's profile..." Yupa added.


End file.
